Starry Skies
by Gold Sparrow
Summary: So basically we got a muscular and easily intimidated man, a friendly (they can be nice?) Fanalis, an assassin with a soft spot for his little brother, and a incredibly beautiful girl who hates violence. And they're all being lead by an insane ten year old. Tell me again how they are going to save the world? Magi reincarnation fanfic; 4th Arc: Begin Again. (Chapter 12/13 is up!)
1. Prologue: His Words and Her Promise

**Starry Skies**

**By Gold Sparrow**

PROLOGUE: His Words and Her Promise

* * *

The fire was everywhere. There was no place it seemed to not touch, and she was so scared. Curling up into a ball, she began to cry. There was nothing she could do, nothing she could save.

Then, she was pulled into an embrace. He blocked out the overwhelming heat held her close. She looked up at him, and saw his eyes (his beautiful, beautiful eyes) blinded by blood that came from a shallow wound on his hairline.

He leaned down and took her face in his hands, brushing away the stray tears.

"T-this is all m-my fault" she sobs, placing her hands over his, gripping them for reassurance. He kisses her forehead, her cheeks, and her nose, gentle and reassuring.

"No" he says to her, pain etched across his features. "It's not your fault at all"

"Then who's to b-b-blame?"

"Nobody. Everybody." She collapses into his arms, griping his robes as he strokes her back soothingly. There is the fire burning and people shouting but she can only hear his heartbeat.

"I'm glad I'm with you" she says, and he chuckles, smoothing her hair.

"I'm glad too" And then, she's not alone and she's not scared. The fire comes closer and the heat is burning and she cannot even see over the smoke but his eyes and arms are still there and even if they are going to die then at least she's with the one she loves more than life itself.

"Which is why I'm so sorry" She looks at him questionably and he kisses her like never before, filled with every ounce of passion and love and fear that he has within him. Then she notices the six-pointed star beneath them, glowing a white light.

"no" her voice is barely above a whisper, turning into a shout "No No NO!"

"I wanted to hold you one last time" he murmurs in her ear, squeezing her to him so she can't escape the circle and his magic. "I wanted you to know how much I care"

She sobs again and beats against his chest, shoulders shaking and body rattling with fear.

"How c-could you?" She almost screams, and then weaker "I love you so much"

"Please understand" he says desperately, kissing her forehead again "I love you too! I need to protect you, I _need _to protect the world, and I know that you're the one who can do it"

"I can't-"

"Yes you can!" more kisses, more sobs. "I believe in you" She grips his clothes again and with tiny nod of her head she finally gives up.

"It'll hurt so bad to be without you"

"I know"

"Can I really do it?"

"Of course. I know it"

With a final kiss and embrace the lovers part, one surrounded by white lights that look ever so slightly like birds and the other controlling them, both crying and the woman whispering.

"I'll save this world…I promise!"

* * *

**_There are six souls in which you need_**_._

Who…who are you?

**_I will help you by calling them to your aid._**

Why would you do that for me?

**_Because I want you to save that world as well_**

Who is coming with me?

**_The Mountain, the Temptress, the Shadow, and the Bird. I have blessed each of them with powerful gifts to help you. I am also sending back the Pearl and the Feather. The Alchemist isn't going to give up his memories either, so be prepared for him. You need all of them to complete the mission. So save them, Princess._**

I will…I promised him, after all!

* * *

Thanks for reading! I tried really hard to make the first few chapters, and here comes chapter two!

ALSO- This story is based off another wonderful fan fiction called "Children of Solomon" which is totally amazing and is also a reincarnation fanfic. You all should defiantly check it out, it inspired me to write this story in the first place!


	2. Chapter 1: For the First (Second) Time

**Starry Skies**

**By Gold Sparrow**

**FIRST ARC:** The Temptress of Balbadd

CHAPTER 1: For the First (Second) Time

* * *

Jane was brilliant. Jane was a scholar. Jane was now dead. Her parents cry, but she wonders why. They always yelled, always pushed her harder and harder to be greater, to be better.

_Why does it hurt then?_

Jane was going to become President. Jane was captain of the debate team. Jane was now dead. Her fellow students give speeches and her neighbors offer their condolences, but she wonders why. They always expected her to perfect, always offering her flimsy excuses about why they couldn't hang out.

_I did it too, though._

Jane had over 80 hours of volunteer work under her belt. Jane had offers from Ivy League schools. Jane Hullburg was dead. But Jane did not cry. She was dead, but that wouldn't stop her from moving on. She would move on. Right? Heaven or something.

* * *

_Why does it feel so warm?_

**_You're safe now_**

_Are you God?_

**_Please do me a favor_**

_I'm scared_

**_You'll do great, O Great Temptress of the Sun_**

* * *

A young woman entered the slums of Balbadd carrying a bundle of towels. She hurried along the dusty roads and scampered down familiar alleys with the mindset of a woman completely dead set on her task at hand. The darkness was pierced only by the occasional lamp or torch, but other than that the streets were pitch black. The woman wasn't scared or afraid, however, because she had lived in these same slums for many years, and memorized the layout like the backside of her hand.

The woman finally reached her destination, a small shack with cracked white walls and dirt floors. She entered and heard the shrill cries of a newborn baby. She smiles a bright and happy smile and hurries in, taking in the sight before her. Her friend, a fellow young woman with striking pale green eyes cradles a little baby in her arms, looking exhausted yet prideful. Her friend smiles, the bags under her eyes from being in a 10 hour long labor crinkling slightly.

"It's a girl!" she says, her voice strained but her eyes shining. The woman smiles happily and strides over, setting the towels down and dipping them in the water by the other's cot. She first wipes her friend's face before gently taking the baby girl from her and beginning to wash the child. The girl still cries, but she doesn't struggle, a trait the woman finds extremely helpful.

"You did a great job, Lilliana" Lilliana, the woman who just had a baby seems even more proud and looks fondly on her newborn's face, now free from the blood that came with it.

"Thank you for everything, Anise" Lilliana murmurs softly, looking at her friend with the kind of fondness that comes only with a long shared bond. Anise merely shakes her head, blushing at her Lilliana's kind tone.

"You did it for me when I had Alibaba!" Anise giggles, and then remembering her own son, she adds, "Where is he, exactly?" Lilliana bites her lip to keep from laughing and says,

"My favorite one year old decided to spend some time with Shana" Anise restrains her laughter and cradles the baby in her arms, remembering how Alibaba loved to press his face onto Shana's, looking at her like she was the prettiest girl in the world.

"I swear, he's too smart for a child that young" They both smile, but the silence hovers over them. For the first time, Anise looks at the child. She had stopped crying for the moment, but her face made her look as though she was concentrating on something. Anise notices how she had her mother's cheeks, and also notices her tiny button nose and little cold ears. Then Anise notices her wisps of hair and instantly feels herself paling.

She looks at Lilliana, who also seems struck with panic and guilt and another emotion that flickers in her eyes.

"I…I though you said the father was just some man…?" Anise whispers, staring straight at Lilliana with fear in her eyes. Lilliana collapses back onto the thin cot, looking years beyond her time. Her sharp green eyes turn watery and she slowly reaches out a hand to touch her daughter's hair.

"I thought she was…but…Oh dear God…" Lilliana's cheeks are now red, and tears tread across her face but her soft voice doesn't waver.

"She's…this child is _his _baby" Anise's eyes widen with surprise and she looks once again at the object of their conversation.

"Your secret lover? I though that he wanted you to join him and you left without telling him…unless…"

"I was pregnant before he asked me to leave with him" it was a startling realization, but Lilliana and Anise both were pale and shaking. Anise struggled to continue rocking the little one in her arms.

Pale hands reached out and pick up the half conscious baby, pulling the girl to her chest. Tears still fell down the green-eyed woman's face, but she was smiling now.

"I was wrong, sweetie! Your daddy was the man I loved! Oh thank you, God! Thank you so much for answering my prayers!" the laugh is filled with happiness, and the pale hands continue to stroke the girl's cheek.

"Thank you my little girl! Thank you my dear-"

* * *

Jane understood. She was not religious, and had no idea if there was truly an afterlife, but now she understood that she was being reborn.

Jane wasn't born yet, but she somehow knew what was happening as it happened. This was not Jane's world, but somehow she knew it by heart.

_Why is it so familiar?_

She first heard soft words and promises, and a gentle touch, then the cheering of a crowd as it roared excitedly. She felt the sobs of an inconsolable woman and could almost remember the moon as her would be mother escaped into the night.

It was all a quick tumble of situations and emotions, and then Jane was suddenly thrust into the world of the living. She breathed her first breath (for the second time) and tired of being tumbled around and around in a brief whirlwind of life Jane cried. Once she began to cry, she couldn't stop. It just came and came, tears flying down her tiny baby cheeks. Warm, familiar arms embraced her and while she still cried, it was reduced to a pitiful whimper. The person cradled her head and held her close, and with a startled jerk Jane realized that she was being held against a woman's rather large chest. Slowly and with some difficulty Jane finally relaxed, finding the woman's soft hum to be rather refreshing. A loud sound that was probably just a person entering brought her back into tears. It hurt her new ears, and she was suddenly very scared.

Another person must have actually entered the room, because the woman holding her started to speak.

"It's a girl!" The language isn't English but Jane can understand it, thank god, and begins to think that the language seems to be similar to Arabic or Persian.

Footsteps brought the person closer. It was probably the woman's husband, she thinks. A hand gently dislodges Jane from her original holder and the absence of those arms makes her cry some more. She forces herself to stop struggling, however because a warm and wet cloth is pressed her cold body and she suddenly knows what being hand-washed is like.

"You did a great job, Lilliana" So it wasn't her father, but another woman. Lilliana must be that woman's name.

_It's so pretty_

Jane never liked being Jane. Her name was her name, but she wished that her parents had given her a better, more suiting name. It was in her opinion that every girl looked like a Jane. Every girl could be a Jane. Which was the very reason she didn't want to _be _Jane. No, she wanted to be something that showed off her inner self, the person she strived so hard to be.

The women continued in their conversation, unaware of the baby's predicament.

"Thank you for everything, Anise" her mother- Lilliana says, and Jane frowns internally. Anise…Anise…She had never met an Anise before, but why does it sound so familiar?

_I remember everything…I got to try harder!_

"You did it for me when I had Alibaba!" Alibaba? The woman giggles happily, and she seems too young to have children. "Where is he, exactly?" the woman adds, suddenly realizing her son isn't there.

_Anise…Alibaba…Where is this all from!?_

"My favorite one year old decided to spend some time with Shana" Lilliana replies, and Jane is suddenly all too aware of how her voice is the equivalent to sweet honey.

"I swear, he's too smart for a child that young" Anise says, and Jane can hear the love in her voice. The quiet is all too sudden and Jane squirms slightly, feeling Anise staring at her. Anise's voice is slightly horrified and scared as she says the next few words.

"I…I though you said the father was just some man…?" Jane's blood turns cold and she knows what it means, even though her new mind is a bit behind. A hand suddenly touches her head, and it's so familiar that Jane wants to start bawling again.

"I thought she was…but…Oh dear God…She's…this child is _his _baby"

"Your secret lover? … I though that he wanted you to join him and you left without telling him…unless…" Secret lover? Where was she? This wasn't her world, everything was the same yet different and it scared her.

_What happened to mom- Lilliana?_

"I was pregnant before he asked me to leave with him" The realization that dawned upon both woman just confuses Jane more, and suddenly she herself realizes that she's so tired, little limbs giving out and head drooping.

But first, hands reach out and grasp her, and once again she is back on Lilliana's chest and it feels so good that Jane can no longer keep back her emotions and suddenly embraces the fact that this woman is her _mother_.

_Why didn't my other mom ever do this?_

"I was wrong, sweetie! Your daddy was the man I loved! Oh thank you, God! Thank you so much for answering my prayers!" The laugh that comes to her is so relieved and happy that if she weren't just born Jane would have laughed along with her mom. But more than that, the laugh is also so melodious that Jane feels like she is flying on the scales she learned from The Sound Of Music.

Her cheek is stroked and she leans into the touch.

"Thank you my little girl! Thank you my dear Centola!" and as Jane slips into unconsciousness, she has just one thought.

_Centola…it's defiantly unique_

* * *

Early that morning, Jane found that she could open her eyes just a crack. The first time that she did she burned her eyes with the light coming in from the windows. But as her eyes adjusted ever so slightly, her mother came into view. She had brown hair that was as shiny as the sun and pale green eyes that looked ever so slightly like glass. Her mother kissed her forehead and stroked her hair.

"You have soft hair, Centola" that soothing, honey-like voice murmurs to her. Jane suddenly knows that she needs to get used to that name, especially since it was hers now.

The day progresses, and Centola can't seem to shake her boredom. As a day old baby, either her mother or her aunt holds her and rocks her. She drifts in and out of sleep, thinking and planning and accidentally crying a few times. Now that she was reborn, where was she? Who were these people? Why did they live in a shack with dirt floors and windows without glass?

By noon, the first visitor came by. And after that, groups of woman and a few men kept coming and coming.

The girls all cooed over the girl and the few men merely nodded or gave a gruff sound to signify their approval. Centola wasn't very happy with the men. But then, a woman came in holding the hand of a little boy who stumbled along on new legs.

"Yoohoo~! Anise, Lilliana! I have a little boy to deliver" Anise, who hadn't left Lilliana's side since she gave birth smiles her bright smile and opens her arms wide. The boy shakily runs to her and throws her hands around her neck, cuddling closer. In her head, something clicks and Centola realizes what had been haunting her as long as she's been alive.

* * *

Jane read books to learn. She studied every day, and in the end, while revered for her mind and cleverness, Jane became alone. Nobody recognized it, however. She never recognized it, however.

_even though_ I_ knew it was true_

Studying was all she needed. Books were all she needed. So the day she was browsing the library and found a comic with a blue haired boy on the cover, she decided that maybe she could read books for pleasure, as well.

The librarian ordered the entire series for her, and every time she went to the library her parents thought that she was studying, as she always did at home.

But she wasn't. She was reading the tale of Aladdin and Alibaba in the amazing story called Magi.

* * *

The little boy with golden hair stumbled over to Centola and peered at her with matching eyes. He lifted a hand patted her hand. He wasn't very gentle, but he wasn't hard either.

Lilliana smiles at the other child and motions him to sit like her, cross-legged and on the cot. The boy does so with difficulty and then Lilliana places Centola onto his lap. He held her head with one hand and in the other he toys with her tiny hand.

His eyes look straight at her face, and Anise does her little giggle again.

"Lilliana~ looks like Alibaba has a crush on your tiny Centola" her mother laughs and nods her head in agreement. But Centola doesn't listen to them. All she is thinking about is his golden eyes, his name, and the fact that she was reborn into a manga.

_This. Is. Awesome._

* * *

_Yoohoo! _I'm finished with the first chapter! YEAH!

I hope I didn't offend anyone with the paragraph about her name. It's just that most people I know don't like their name and always wish their parents would have chosen something else, which is sorta the reason I decided to put it in there. If your name is Jane, then I apologize and didn't mean to offend or insult you. :(.

BUT- Did you like it? Find it interesting? Anything I could do better? Just tell me and I'll make sure to put it down. I hope your liking it so far and don't worry, It'll all start to make sense in the next chapter!

ALSO- This story is based off another wonderful fan fiction called "Children of Solomon" which is totally amazing and is also a reincarnation fanfic. You all should defiantly check it out, it inspired me to write this story in the first place!

Speaking of which, I'm going to download a new chapter once or twice a week depending on the situation. The next update is going to be on monday, so look forward to it!

BYE~~~~~~~


	3. Chapter 2: Life Among the Lowly

**Starry Skies**

**By Gold Sparrow**

**FIRST ARC: **The Temptress of Balbadd

CHAPTER 2: Life Among The Lowly

* * *

Centola learns a lot in her first few years. As it turns out, she was born in the slums of Balbadd, and her mother was a singer in a beat up old tavern. Lilliana was forced to dress up in skimpy outfits and be gone most nights but it brought money to the table and her sweet mom never complained.

Alibaba and her became close companions because of this reason, and Centola stayed over at their house during the nights and most mornings. Then, Alibaba would follow her over to her house.

_It was more of a shack_

Alibaba was a wonderer, walking on stick legs here and there and everywhere.

Centola remained patient. She spent her days memorizing the landscape and thinking hard about math problems and reciting the most important rules of French and Spanish verbs so she wouldn't forget. Years of hard work wouldn't go to waste just because she was now reduced to the form of a small child.

_Why must I be so tiny?_

Years passed like that. Eventually Centola grew and began to walk after Alibaba. She wondered about what her first word should be and she then spit it out, to the delight of her mom. But of course, Alibaba's first word came before hers.

It happened during the change of children, when the sun was low in the sky and Lilliana gave a tittering Centola over to Anise.

Centola began walking a few days before, and now she was trying to exercise to build up strength. It was hard work for a little girl barley over one. She took one step forward, she forgot to bend her knee and came tumbling downward. Alibaba reached out, and she fell on him, sending them both in the dirt.

But before they landed on the ground, Alibaba said something.

"Centola!" he cried. The women both stood still for a moment, until they both looked at one another and began to laugh.

"I hoped it would be 'mama'!" Anise reaches down and picks up the two children, checking them for any scraps. Other than a slightly bruised elbow, Centola was fine, as was Alibaba. Her first injury wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be. They walked slowly toward Anise's home and they both held the older woman's hands

And in the first time (in both this world and the last) a heat blossomed across her cheeks and her heart was beating faster than normal. She hoped Anise wouldn't notice and wondered if this is what it felt like to have a crush on someone.

* * *

For the longest time, Centola wondered what her first word should be. Not everyone gets this sort of chance, and somehow Centola knew that she was going to have to use it wisely.

Days passed and turned into weeks and finally, when she was almost two and Alibaba was almost three, Centola finally decided to say something. She couldn't wait to have conversations with Lilliana and Anise and Alibaba. But Alibaba could only blather random words, as of now.

_One of them is my name_

She first spoke the day Alibaba became sick and Lilliana decided not to bother Anise by leaving Centola with her. Lilliana instructed her to be silent and not bother anyone, but Lilliana already knew her daughter would follow her orders, as she always seemed to.

They traveled down a dusty, dirty path that lead around and through buildings with broken walls and shattered windows (if they even had any).

Sunset was always pretty, even in the slums. It made everything glow orange and gold, and her mother's brown hair captured the light and turned it into a shining auburn. Nobody in the slums seems to notice the sun's fading warmth or it's glorious beauty, however. The people of the slums were all walking with their heads down, eyes averted. They didn't want any trouble because they already had enough.

The pair eventually came to a wooden building with clean windows_._

_Not bad, for a bar._

Her mother went around the side and knocked on a door, which was opened by an old woman who once seemed to have broad shoulders and now had wrinkles and a scowl. The elderly woman glares with milky eyes at Centola who fidgetes quietly behind her mother.

"Who's the brat, Lilliana?" she growls at her mom, bony hand on bony hip. Lilliana pats Centola's hair and replies,

"This is my daughter Centola, Mrs. Gamela" Mrs. Gamela scowls and eyes Lilliana.

"You never said you had a daughter"

"You never asked" her mother isn't sarcastic, just smooth and proper. Centola learned a lesson for a moment. In the slums of Balbadd, woman can't be educated. Women were underestimated and expected to become dancers like her mother or prostitutes like Anise. But the women of the slums could become more, if they were a little witty and a little clever.

_Good thing I'm a little of both_

Lying was an essential she would need to learn in order to survive in her new home of troubles and dust.

Mrs. Gamela huffs with anger and annoyance but lets Lilliana in, muttering under her breath about whores and their wiles. Lilliana takes her hand leads her through the thin hallway into a dressing room.

It smells of perfume and spices, women dressed in skimpy outfits and braiding one another's hair. Lilliana greets them and they flock to see her child, the famous Centola.

"You're so adorable!" they squeal, and when Lilliana asks them to watch her while she's on duty they agree, hugging the one year old. Centola remains silent throughout the whole endeavor, blushing sitting on a chair provided for her. One woman offers to brush her hair and she nods slightly.

"Clever girl!"

She watches her mother change into an outfit consisting of a white tub top and white bikini bottoms, a see through white pants placed on top sort of like the ones Princess Jasmine wore in the Disney movie Aladdin.

Her mom sat in a chair, and another of the girls takes the brown locks into her hands and begins to weave intricate braids crisscrossing on her scalp and then transforming into a single braid

Perfume is sprayed and makeup applied, bracelets lining her wrists and necklaces splayed across her chest. Then, her beautiful mother comes over and kisses her cheeks, telling her to have fun and not annoy her friends. The girls come and go until a certain woman walks up to the bored little girl.

"Hello there little birdie~" and instantly Centola recognizes the sound of Shana's voice. She blinks and smiles up at the other woman.

She didn't know Shana very well, but got the gist that she wasn't half bad, with pretty looks and not much brains. Her heart was full of goodness however, and Centola liked to think that she would find a husband who loved her and kept her well.

_This is the slums, not a fairy tale._

Shana is dressed like her mother, though she isn't as pretty as her mom despite her long hair and exposed belly. Centola is suddenly picked up and carried away by Shana, who races out the door and sneak down the hall.

"Wanna go see your mother preform?" She asks but doesn't wait for a reply since Centola wouldn't have one to give.

The bar is pressed up against the left side of the tavern and all the seats are taken. There are seats with tables scattered everywhere and sofas against the back, some of them covered with thin curtains. All the men either sit alone or in groups, each one having a girl draped over them. Shana makes sure to stay silent and make sure no one sees poor young Centola being towed to the back. She finds them a secluded light blue and stained sofa to sit on. Centola is placed on Shana's lap and they turn to an old stage with shady wooden floors.

A few minutes and fidgets later the crowd starts to cheer and musicians take their stand. The dim lights go down and suddenly Centola doesn't care that she's tired and uncomfortable and that the whole place smells like booze, her mother is now onstage.

Lilliana begins to sing. It's mesmerizing and the sound takes her honey voice and stretches it, lasting over lyrics and notes. Her eyes fill with tears at her mother's song, and she feels dazed as her mom dances along to it, making the meager stage into a set worthy of Broadway.

Centola knows what she wants to say.

* * *

The moon is high when they get home, Centola being carried by her mom. The cot she was born on is also their bed and they both lay down, hugging one another under the thin blankets for warmth.

Centola opens her mouth, and lifts her half lidded eyes upward.

"Sing"

Her voice is soft and childish, and for some reason she expected her voice to be the slightly nasally quiet one it used to be. Green eyes widen and stare down at her, and she looks right back up.

"P-please" she adds as an after thought, hoping that her accent is right. Lilliana smiles and pulls her closer, stroking her hair as she sings a lullaby that is unfamiliar yet comforting to Centola.

_"Quiet is the wind_

_that slips between the branches and_

_Unknown is the world_

_Around you and I_

_Yet that's alright, yes that's alright_

_You're safe here, We're safe here"_

* * *

When Centola was five years old, there was a strange occurrence. In the middle of the night, she felt something. Like a lightning bolt had hit her she awoke and slithered silently out of bed. There was electricity inside of her, and her fingers shook. She stumbled out of the house and into the dark, empty streets. Then she's running down the street and into an abandoned, semi-tall building and dodging broken pillars and scrabbling up old stone stairs up, up, up until there is a door and then the roof, a moon shining too brightly in her eyes and the cold air causing goose bumps along her bare arms and legs.

The fog she read about in the manga is slithering through the streets and the lights sprinkled here and there make them appear like white clouds drifting throughout the cold, humid city that smells of garbage and the sea. Centola walks forward, looking out to a place far, far away.

To the ledge she goes and in the distance, past the buildings and the mountains among the skyline there is a flutter of white light. It isn't a star, it isn't the moon but an explosion of Rukh. And even though she's too far away to see it, she knows what is happening.

The Rukh fly chaotically, moving with purposefulness in a spiral up to meet the sky and then back down again, hovering over a new born baby.

Centola opens up her arms and even though she has no idea what she is doing there are suddenly little white birds flying around her, spiraling up and down. A pillar of light that nobody else can see is extending all the way to the sky just like the other light. Suddenly, there are six more as well, shining and gracing the night with light.

She returns to bed an hour later, foggy and tired and feeling incredibly satisfied.

_Welcome to the world, little one loved by the Rukh_

* * *

When Centola turns six, she wonders if Alibaba notices the looks they get. They both were so different. Alibaba had golden hair and eyes, unblemished skin and a fair complexion and as for Centola, she learns one day after looking in a mirror at her mother's bar that she inherited her mother's glass like green eyes and slightly tanned skin, her infamous hair to her shoulders and it's strawberry blonde. Centola reduces that she must be the child of some wealthy nobleman like Alibaba.

_But Alibaba's a Prince._

The people of the slums are tanned and rough around the edges, all with dark hair and eyes like Anise. Those eyes aren't kind like Anise though, and they glare at Alibaba, glare at Centola.

_We are blond. They think we don't belong because we're different. At least we aren't alone. At least I'm not alone._

Alibaba likes to explore, dragging Centola around with him with a smile and a quick excuse to their respective working mothers. Her mother began to work days instead of nights so that the four of them could spend more time together instead of taking turns like they used to. Like a lot of children from the slums, once they grew old enough to leave the house they were gone and joined the others as fellow street rats.

They crawled through holes, sprinted up staircases heading nowhere and shuffled along the crowded market places. They marched up and down the slums, Centola memorizing the roads and alleys.

Alibaba would talk and then stop, find something interesting and then start blabbering all over again.

Centola never really realized how much Alibaba talked. He was an anime character in her world, so they were expected to talk whenever their input was needed or for a joke. But Alibaba loved to talk. He spoke is his seven-year-old voice and Centola listened, sometimes laughing, sometimes smiling. She couldn't help but feel like she had a friend whenever she was around Alibaba.

_I never had a friend before._

Of course then again, sometimes her cheeks would flush and her breathing quickened, the sight of golden eyes alight with delight and happiness gripping something in her chest and everything becomes even more wonderful.

_I never had a crush before._

Her life was nice. She had Alibaba and her mother and Anise and the other street rats that followed them around, enticed by Alibaba's constant speeches. Of course, everyone was enticed by Alibaba's words, they were beautiful.

But it wasn't all good. Centola remembers the time when she was Jane and had three meals or more everyday. She remembers being able to read and have pleasant conversations with her parents. She remembered a time when she didn't have to work so hard for food like her mother has to now.

Anise and Lilliana share their money and food so that they get at least two meals a day, breakfast and dinner. Centola could deal with it as she was already naturally skinny but Alibaba is hungry all the time, scowling whenever his stomach rumbles.

Centola takes an apple from her breakfast one day and when it's noon and Alibaba makes a noise of complaint, she hands it to him. He stares down at the juicy red fruit with drool coming out of his mouth before staring at her, as if seeing the girl with thin arms and legs for the first time.

He finds a knife discarded on the ground near a shack and grabs her hand, running down to the river. He washes the knife and then cuts the apple, handing the bigger half to her. She stares down at it and realizes that she had lied to herself. She was hungry, just as hungry as Alibaba.

Alibaba smiles and digs into his half, mumbling between bites,

"You're so silly (munch) Centola! Here in the (munch) slums, we take care of each other (munch)!" He spits out the seeds and sighs contently, patting his belly. Then he places an arm around a blushing and stuttering Centola and says,

"We eat together or not at all" Then he look expectantly at the apple and she bites it, eating with the same (if not more) gusto that her blond haired friend/crush had. It's in that moment she wonders for the first time if she's in love.

* * *

"OI! Blondie! Why you always hanging out with a girl?!" It's a war call from a fellow street rat and Centola hides behind Alibaba, like he told her to whenever somebody wanted to pick a fight.

It was an unwritten rule of the slums that when a boy turns six he starts fighting. Alibaba got in his first fight on his birthday, and Centola hid behind a wall, knowing that girls weren't suppose to fight. Luckily, Alibaba was strong for a kid. But his favorite fighting partner was a boy with black dreadlocks and brown eyes, the appearance of fake courage and true anger surrounding him.

"Why you all talk?!" Alibaba shouts back, waving his fist in the air. It would be funny if she weren't scared. Yes, Centola read the manga and loved the magic and fight scenes, but truth was that she was a bit of a coward and a bit of a pacifist, not encouraging fights and always trying to stop them. Centola knew that if she tried to do it here though, she could both ruin Alibaba's reputation, and considering that Alibaba was already a liked person in the slums (as much one could be liked) it was not a good idea.

_This. Is. Not. Awesome._

They tackle one another and the kids surround them, cheering happily and betting on the winner. The boy ends up on the ground, Alibaba sitting on top.

"Ha ha ha! Looks like the score is now three to two! You're such a loser!" And there's something suddenly mean about Alibaba that appears to her. The other street rat looks angrier than before and Centola wonders how he must feel. Alibaba goes home to Anise, one of the only loving mothers in the entire slums and what does he go back to? One meal a day, if he's lucky? A starving family?

And there he is, Centola's Prince, shoving his face into the dirt.

_To hell with that!_

Centola strides over to Alibaba and rules be damned, rips him off of the other street rat. Alibaba lands on his bottom with a thump and Kassim stares up at his savior.

The other kids all boo and walk away, looking for some other mischief to do. Centola offers Kassim her hand, and says,

"I'm sorry for Alibaba's behavior, it won't happen again…"

Kassim glares at her and gets up on his own. He is the same height as Alibaba, just an inch or two taller than Centola and a little bigger, even though every child in the slums are stick thin.

"Tch. I would have won" he mutters, still glaring. He shakes Centola's still outstretched arm gruffly, like he's done it only a few times and says, "The name's Kassim, and I guess that twerp is Alibaba"

Centola nods, and takes her hand away, offering it instead to Alibaba. Alibaba's cheeks are flaming and he looks ready to tackle Kassim again but actually takes Centola's hand and jumps to his feet, pouting ever so slightly.

"I'm not sorry" he growls, and Centola knows what she has to do. It was a strange feeling, starting in her chest and growing, spreading to her brain and hands and feet, making her all warm and giving her a certain feel of what it was like to be…girly. She bats her eyelashes and squeezes his hand, and Alibaba, in shock and surprise blushes.

"Apologize" she says sweetly, giving his hand another affectionate squeeze "Pleeeeaaasssse?"

"F-f-fine. I apologize, Kassim" Kassim isn't very satisfied, but one 'pretty please' from Centola makes him reciprocate Alibaba's apology.

"I'm sorry too, Alibaba" Kassim says rather sarcastically (not that Alibaba noticed) and then he decides to turn his eyes toward Centola and asks, "Who the hell are you?"

Centola blinks, smiles, and says, "I'm Centola, nice to meet you!"

* * *

Suddenly Centola realizes suddenly that she has changed from 'Plain Jane' she used to be, and now seems to be nice and sweet, smiling and laughing and walking with Kassim and Alibaba.

_Who knew being myself could be so fun?_

Jane Hullburg was always quiet and sad, but Centola was free from her past and given a fresh start among the citizens of Balbadd. It was fun, but Centola knew that the day would come when the plot settled in. The day when Kassim murders his father. The day when Alibaba's mother dies. The day when the King of Balbadd visits the slums and announces that Alibaba is his son and will join him in the royal palace.

Then, Centola will be alone again.

* * *

"I got it! I'm the boss of this mountain!" Kassim yells, holding up a ratty and ripped white flag. Centola sits at the bottom, playing with little Mariam.

_No…not yet!_

"Seems like there really isn't anyone around who can beat me" Kassim gloats. A hand sneaks out of the drawer and grabs the flag.

"Nyahaha! You can't let your guard down, Kassim!"

It's started. Centola stares at the ground in front of her for a long time until Alibaba and Kassim started to fight again. Mariam touches her hand and looks worriedly at her.

"Big Sis...Aren't you going to stop them?" Centola blinks, smiles slightly at the little girl and nods. She lifts a hand and pats Mariam's head.

"Yep! Don't you worry Mariam, I'm going to save them" and then she's off, parting the fighting rascals with fake tears and a cute little pout that she had perfected over months of practice.

_Yes...I'm going to save my friends!_

* * *

Thanks so much for reading chapter 3~! I'll make sure to update next monday as well, so be ready for some more awesomeness! Unfortunately, her childhood/beginning teen/partial teen is going to go on for two more chapters before the other characters come in to the picture and the plot starts, so I'm going to do a double post next monday and hopefully be able to spare people the boredom of relationship development and flirting ;).

After the Temptress of Balbadd arc is over however, I'm going to have two long chapters introducing the Mountain, Shadow, Bird, and the mysterious woman from chapter one (the Princess) before starting the story for real and then introducing the people in the magi world who kept their memories (AKA the Feather, the Pearl, and the Alchemist) I bet y'all can't guess who they are~~~

ALSO- This story is based off another wonderful fan fiction called "Children of Solomon" which is totally amazing and is also a reincarnation fanfic. You all should defiantly check it out, it inspired me to write this story in the first place!

ANYWAY- thank you again for reading and I hope you enjoyed the 2nd installment of the 4 part Temptress of Balbadd arc! (I'm still working on the fourth installment, these chapters are just so long!)

BYE~~~~~~~


	4. Chapter 3: Queen of The Slums

**Starry Skies**

**By Gold Sparrow**

**FIRST ARC: **The Temptress of Balbadd

CHAPTER 3: Queen of The Slums

* * *

One morning in the bar that her mother worked in, a seven year old with wavy strawberry blond hair was sitting on a stool, watching an old woman scribble away in a tiny notebook.

"May I ask what are you doing, Mrs. Gamela?" the girl asked, holding her little face in her hands. Mrs. Gamela turned her (clouded gray) eyes at the child, scrutinizing her.

"So you can speak, Centola" it wasn't much of a question but Centola nodded anyway.

"Yes I can, Mrs. Gamela. I just prefer to listen" But before Centola can turn away her glass like green eyes, Gamela can see the intelligent gleam in them.

"Say girl…you're actually rather clever, aren't you?" her tone is accusatory, but Centola merely cocks her head and smiles, taking a lock of her long hair between her thin fingers.

"I'm flattered, Ma'am, but I don't know how to read or write" Mrs. Gamela almost smiles, but her tired, wrinkled face seemed to forget how to do such a thing.

"I do"

"Really!?" Centola's face morphs into a perfect picture of innocent wonder, excitement showing in her light green mirrors.

"Yes, I learned secretly as a child" Mrs. Gamela looks triumphant, showing Centola the pages of her little notebook. "My father was a good man, and had me learn from my brother, which is why I was able to survive so long in this junkyard town"

"Whoa...Ma'am…May I ask you a question?" Mrs. Gamela is once again looking down on the child, whose cheeks blush and eyes sparkle. She puts her right hand on her right cheek, turning ever so slightly away.

"It's so embarrassing but…" Mrs. Gamela suddenly has a feeling. It starts in her head and spreads to her chest and suddenly, in those mirrors Mrs. Gamela can see herself again, young and beautiful with wide shoulders and a confident air, needed by everyone around. She saw herself when she was just Gamela, Queen of the Slums.

"Can you teach _me_ to read and write?" Gamela, Queen of the Slums is nodding before she even knows what's happening.

* * *

Six months later, that same little girl sits at Mrs. Gamela's desk in her apartment above the same bar, Her long hair covering her eyes. Mrs. Gamela's right eye twitches and then she forces herself to settle down. The girl looks up and tries to blow her strawberry blond hair out of her face. Mrs. Gamela fidgets in the chair next to her, willing herself to remain patient and wait for the child to finish writing.

Mrs. Gamela didn't have a very good education, but her brother and father tried their hardest to make sure she could read and write Toran properly.

They figured it would be useful, and for a woman in the slums to be able to read, it was necessary beyond imagination. Her mind became her saving grace, and she herself read and practiced her handwriting every chance to make sure she could be useful for the rest of her life.

The girl finally managed to get the hair out of her face. She looked down at her paper again and it fell right back to where it was before. Mrs. Gamela jumps up and stomps to her bedside table, shoves it open, and takes the hairbrush from inside. She slams it shut again and stomps to the startled child.

"Listen up brat!" Mrs. Gamela commands, lifting up Centola's chin, "A woman has many valuable assets. For some, it is their body, like that girl Shana. Others, it is their hair, which they use to accent their attractiveness, like the barista Yukino. And for some others, it is their face, or their pretty lips, or their voice, although that last one is more for your mother"

Mrs. Gamela combs Centola's long hair back, braiding it and producing a leather strap from her wrist to tie it. In all the years Mrs. Gamela knew her, Centola's hair grew like a weed. But it was flawless, no split ends and never seeming to be dirty. It was like she was born to be clean.

"But you, brat, are different. While you have pretty hair and a nice voice and I'm sure when you're older a beautiful face and body, the most valuable of your assets is your eyes" a drawer from the desk Centola sits in is opened and a hand mirror is produced, along with a green ribbon. Centola looks in the mirror handed to her and looks at herself. Mrs. Gamela sees her innocent eyes stare back at themselves and she almost grins, even if she already forgot how too.

"You were blessed with your mother's eyes, Centola, and with the right training they can woo a man to do your bidding"

Centola looks at the older woman and smiles.

"You really think so?"

"Yes, I really do…Now," she ties the ribbon into a perfect bow over the leather strap and nods approvingly at her handy work. "Finish your sentence or you're not going to be able to play with those trouble makers Alibaba and Kassim today!"

* * *

Lilliana's daughter intrigues Mrs. Gamela. She still wasn't sure why she even agreed to tutor the child for free, but now thought it had paid off. The girl worked incredibly hard, memorizing words and sentences and all the rules and regulations of grammar that her teacher produced for her with ease, eyes running over pages and hand darting elegantly over sheets of paper.

In the year since her learning began, Centola had read almost all the books in Mrs. Gamela's apartment and still strove to learn more. Mrs. Gamela saved up her money and bought more and more books to add to her collection, and now made the girl go through more lessons than normal.

The girl was now learning a little about geography of the regions from Mrs. Gamela as well as manners and how to address nobles.

The elderly woman didn't have to help Centola. She didn't have to waste her money on books and tell her about nobles, but for some reason there was a nagging sensation biting at her. She wanted to help the eight year old. She needed to help the eight year old. Because Mrs. Gamela somehow knew that she would need these lessons for the future.

She could only hope that what she was teaching was enough.

* * *

Lilliana had a special nickname among the slums, a nickname that had yet to grace the ears of her child. Lilliana was called the Queen of the Slums. It was a nickname that used to be held by Mrs. Gamela, but with time transferred to Lilliana. Lilliana wasn't quite sure why she was called it. No, that wasn't true. She knew why she was called it but wasn't sure how it came to be hers.

She hadn't been born in the slums like every other bottom feeder, but raised on the road with by her family and taken around the plains to see the world. She didn't inherit her family's wandering spirit however, and always dreamed to settle down in a city. There was something special about her. She was a singer, blessed with a voice that soared above mountains and skimmed across rivers.

Lilliana enticed people with her voice and then one day began to work at the royal palace of Balbadd. Nobles and commoners alike flocked to her, begging to hear her lyrics and sound, it's wonderful euphoria giving all who heard it a high unlike anything else. The royal palace is also where she fell in love.

When she arrived in the slums, the people of the Slums welcomed her despite the child growing inside her stomach and entrusted her with her nickname. It made her laugh the first time she heard it, a strange and unwelcome bitterness rising in her chest. Honestly, she would rather to be the lowest on the food chain than be called the ruler of the unwelcomed.

But looking at her daughter, an eight-year-old growing girl, she wonders if that's really true. Her sweet baby girl, her little Centola was growing up and taking lessons from Mrs. Gamela.

It had surprised Lilliana when her boss announced that she was going to teach Centola to read Toran. Lilliana knew that Mrs. Gamela was educated, but the very fact that she would even consider to teach Centola was one of the biggest surprises in Lilliana's life. Mrs. Gamela was a resentful woman who ran a dinky bar and ignored the requests from even the most tired of girls to have a day off.

So when Mrs. Gamela took the request of a seven-now-eight year old? Lilliana wondered had happened that might melt the former Slum Queen's heart.

And then the answer came to her and she was shocked at how soon her daughter developed her gift. That night, when Centola slept she held her little girl close and kissed her head.

"I'm sorry, sweetie" she whispered breathlessly, "I'm so sorry. I thought…my mother said it wouldn't happen until you were older…I'm sorry about what I'm gonna have to do" Lilliana's eyes cloud with memories of a woman that looks like herself, long brown hair and eyes of the most sparkling jems, tan and almost glowing skin and gracefulness that could make even swans jealous. Memories of her own mother, and Centola's grandmother.

If her daughter didn't have this done now, then all sorts of trouble would ensue, and that wasn't something she could allow. Unfortunately, that meant dragging both Anise and Alibaba into her mess.

She could only hope that Anise wouldn't hate her if she ever found out.

Lilliana begins to sing in one of her hypnotizing songs in a honey voice, and Centola begins to shine a white glow. Lilliana might not have been blessed with the magic her mother has, but she can still preform a binding spell with surprising accuracy.

_"Oh girl of great beauty_

_And everlasting magic made by the stars themselves,_

_Glow with truth and happiness_

_Your King has come_

_Now praise the Gods_

_He is yours,_

_And you are his"_

She places her hand between her daughter's collar bones and the light flows over Centola's skin, gathering under the hand and shimmering, adjusting and settling over the flesh. There's a flash and then the white light slowly fades away, leaving a strange mark on her skin. Lilliana's hands fall to her sides and she lets loose a sigh she didn't know she was holding in.

"Centola…" she murmurs, and then, feeling drained and tired beyond belief the Slum Queen falls asleep beside her child and hopes for a better tomorrow.

* * *

It was pretty, but unexplainable. Looking in the mirror Centola drags the top of her tunic down and stares at the tattoo in the center of her collar bone. A flower with a stem and leaf, shimmering gold, a little sun and moon imprinted on the center where the pollen should have been. With her fingers she traces the lines of the petals and stem, wondering how it came to be.

_How will I explain this to mom?_

But her mother never said anything about it, didn't even comment once.

* * *

"Wha...?" Anise says, looking at the mark her son showed her. It looked to be a sun with a dagger crossing over it on the right side of his chest, and it was tan colored and very artistic. "How did this happen?" She asked, and her son shakes his head, just as confused as she was.

* * *

"Huh?" Kassim stares at the tattoo on the left side of his chest, surprise written all over his face. It was a moon with a sword crossing over it on the left side, and even though it was very interesting Kassim feared for his masculinity.

"Please don't let the guys see this!"

* * *

"Please teach me!" Centola bowed in front of her mother, hands at sides and eyes squeezed shut. To say that she was embarrassed and nervous was an understatement.

"…of course!" Lilliana smiles down at her baby girl, who looks up, astonished and unbelieving. Lilliana could see how hard it had become for her to manipulate people to do her bidding now. She was forced to learn (with no notice) how to use her true feelings to get others to believe in her loyalty.

Lilliana was proud that her daughter was good at being trustworthy. It also made her proud that Centola didn't even seem to miss her short time of getting what she wanted. Lilliana had already seen one person loose themselves in that power, and she wouldn't loose another person. Especially if that person was her little Centola.

Lilliana leaned down to Centola's height and smiled at her, tilting her head to the side.

"But you have to promise to work extra hard in order to take lessons" Centola nods, her eyes sharp and ready. Lilliana giggled and patted her soft hair lovingly.

"We'll start tomorrow. But for now, go and play with your friends!" At that moment, two little boys rounded the corner. One was golden haired Alibaba, looking like a kicked puppy (she had reason to suspect it was because Centola wasn't paying him any attention) and the black haired and shifty eyed Kassim, the other boy that Anise had taken in after their good-for-nothing father disappeared (not that she was surprised, he was a dead beat that happened to actually beat his children. He could burn in H-E-Double L for all she cared).

Kassim spotted Centola standing beside her mother and called out.

"OI! Cent, get your butt over here!" Centola looked reluctant but Lilliana held her self a bit higher and pretended to scold her sweet daughter.

"Go on! If you don't go play I'm not gonna teach you!" Centola paled and took off, joining her two friends where they were. Lilliana watched how she was pulled into a 'friendly' hug by Alibaba and then after getting half-suffocated she wrapped her little arms around Kassim's waist and burrowed her face into his tunic. He turned his head away from them as Alibaba pouted and made a go for one of her hands.

But even from where she was standing Lilliana could see one of two things. One, she could see the blush across Kassim's tan cheeks and two, she could see how under his tunic where his heart was there was a tattoo like mark that was both gold and tan colored.

Her head jerked over to Alibaba where a similar tattoo was hidden under his tunic, except it was a different design.

She backs up and almost trips as she disappears into her house. She slides down the wall and wipes away the sweat on her forehead with the back of her (shaking) hands.

Why didn't she remember about Kassim? Why didn't she notice the way his eyes lit up when they stared at Centola? Why was she so stupid!? But even as she scolded herself she couldn't help but laugh slightly at how silly it all was.

_How did an eight year old little girl get both a ten year old and a nine year old to fall in love with her?_

* * *

A week later, both all three marks disappeared from the children's skin, but not from their hearts.

* * *

_Wellllll? _Did you like it? And I hope you enjoyed that cliffhanger, because it's gonna be reaaaaaallllllly important.

BTW, I'm not going to be doing a double update like I said I would, mainly because I'm not done with the next chapter because the next chapter is REALLY GODDAMN LONG HOLY SHIZ ON A STICK! I have to write from when she was 9 to when she is 15 and right now I'm at the part where Centola is 12, so I'm not exactly ready. Plus I had to put in a some character development so you guys would be really frickin' sad when shit goes down (which it totally is) and omg the next chapter probably has more tears than all the other chapters combined, so be prepared for some serious depression. ALSO- The next chapter will also include the mysterious woman from the prologue (DUN DUN DUUUUUNNN)

I came up with nicknames! Centola is called Cent by Alibaba, Kassim and Mariam and she is also called brat by Mrs. Gamela. Ok, I can't lie, Mrs. Gamela has to be my favorite OC because she's just so mean! But then again, I also really love Lilliana because of her backstory (FORESHADOWING)

In conclusion, I'm glad you read the chapter and I will be updating this saturday, not next monday. Love you guys!

BYE~~~~~~~


	5. Chapter 4: Of Good Farewells

**Starry Skies**

**By Gold Sparrow**

**FIRST ARC: **The Temptress of Balbadd

CHAPTER 4: Of Good Farewells...

* * *

It was terrifying. She watched, the rain pouring down on her tiny shoulders as Kassim's father beat him. A punch there, a shove here, and she felt like she was going to throw up. She blinked away tears and tried to understand why she couldn't make him stop. There was no warmth in her heart that usually helped her charm people into listening to her, and without it she just felt scared and alone. She cowered behind the wall and tried to breath normally. Kassim had pushed her over there the minute his father raised his hand.

"Go!" he had yelled, and Centola couldn't seem to comprehend what that meant. She was distracted by the fist coming down and the rain trailing down her face. Kassim had been taking her home since it was raining. Kassim…Kassim…

Centola lets out a dry sob and the tears, hot and wet slipped down her cheeks.

_Oh God please make it stop…Please!_

She begged with any God there was to save her friend. She knew what this was, understood what was going to happen but she didn't want it to happen.

Kassim's father stopped and turned slightly, shoving Kassim to the ground and beginning to walk in her direction. She sobbed again and pressed herself against the wall as Kassim's father came closer. He lumbered toward her like a bear, a dangerous grin stretching from ear to ear.

Her braid was caught in his big, meaty hand and he pulled her out in front of Kassim. The tears had stopped momentarily but they froze in her eyes, the pain of her scalp causing more to join up. She couldn't see with them there, but some how knew that Kassim was struggling to get up.

"K-Kassim…." She whispered, scared and frightened and suddenly feeling just like a little girl. Centola was a little girl, however, even if she was a genius who was reborn after she died. She died a teenager, only a child still.

The man laughed loudly at her meager plea for help. He tugged on her braid some more and ranted to Kassim about how he was suppose to get some booze for him. Kassim yelled something back but Centola didn't understand what he was saying. It was all harsh words and pain and those hot tears clogging up her eyes.

"Hey…Where's Mariam? She could attract a few costumers at the ring" That she understood all too well. This is the part where this...this **monster **tried to get Mariam to become a prostitute, even though she was only four years old. "Yeah! She could join in with this little bitch!" he laughs, and Centola feels cold all over.

_What? No…No…NO!_

"Kassim!" Centola screams as the monstrous man pulls her braid in an attempt to pull her away. The knife is plunged deep into the older adult's side and there's more blood than Centola was expecting. Vaguely she feels a drop land on her cheek as her hair is released.

Life drains from his eyes but a smile that's as twisted as a roller coaster is spread like butter across his face and his deep voice still speaks.

"You're as bad as me Kassim, just another slum bastard who'll never be worth a damn" He grunts and moans and falls to the floor, twitching and then…nothing. Blood mixes with the dirt and Centola really does think she's going to throw up but she holds it in and instead looks at Kassim, his hand bloody and the knife still in glued to his fingers.

Her sob breaks him out of his daze. The rain is hard and unforgiving and nobody in the slums can hear the children way over their heads out in the rain, one crying hysterically and the other trying to console her.

Kassim reaches out his (clean) hand and strokes her hair.

"Don't cry, Centola…It'll all be okay…It'll all be okay" Centola buries her face in the crook of his neck and sobs till there's no more tears. She lay still in his arms and vaguely wonders if she'll always smell the blood and liquor stuck inside her nose and head forever.

* * *

Kassim washes his hands in the river and the knife flows away with the river's pull and Centola reaches down and washes hers as well. Her wet fingers rub at her cheek until it's clean and red and the sun comes out from behind the clouds. It's sunset and the world is all gold but for the first time Centola truly understands why nobody notices it. The constant pulling of guilt threatens to sweep her away like the rushing of the tide and she can feel the tears come again. They coast down her cheeks silently and Kassim reaches out a hand like he wants to wipe them away, but then he can still see the blood on those fingers and goes right back to washing.

Centola looks up at the taller boy, wondering how it all came to this. Slowly she inches closer and lays her arms on his back and rests her head in the place between his shoulder blades, hugging him.

"I-It…It's alright Kassim" She murmurs as soothingly as she can, rubbing his back. "Please…If you have to cry then let me cry with you"

He turns and takes her into his arms and holds her tight, a wet spot developing on her shoulder as she cries into his neck.

_He's only a child…I'm only a child…_

* * *

Centola learned many things while living in this world. She learned how to lie, she learned to be truthful, she learned to read and write and Mrs. Gamela taught her manners and all of the customs of the other nations along with the layout of the world. Her mother taught her how to sing and dance, they practiced in front of mirrors at the bar and on the floor of their home. She wasn't very sure but she thought that she was rather good at singing. But the most important thing Centola thinks she learned would be the art of goodbyes.

Anise had gotten sick.

Their house was a in a shroud of sadness, Kassim and Alibaba refusing to face the reality of the situation and Mariam too naïve to realize what was even going on. Centola knew what was going to happen however. Centola went into their house and greeted Alibaba and Kassim with a small smile. Alibaba's eyes were stuck on the form of his mother and Kassim gave her a solemn nod. Anise lay on a cot in the corner, a pillow pushing her up as she motions to Centola to come over to her. The blond girl walked over to the black haired woman and sat next to her, smiling softly down at the once young woman. Anise's eyes shine but the rest of her is older than it's suppose to be, hands thin and veins visible, arms and legs and body all looking fatigued and her position was that of an elderly woman. Centola took Anise's now cold hands and murmurs softly to her,

"I'll take care of Alibaba and Kassim, Aunty…I promise" Anise looks at Centola and nods, her brown eyes turning glassy.

"You're the only one here that seems to understand, Centola" she whispers, making sure her voice is quite enough that the other kids couldn't hear her. "It's because you're so smart. You've always had an intelligent glint in your eye, but lately…"

She begins to cough, a wet sound that resonates throughout through the house. Alibaba makes a move forward to help her but she raises a hand and waves him off.

"I'm fine, Alibaba…Please, you and Kassim go outside. I need to talk to Centola for a moment" Alibaba opens his mouth to say something but Kassim grabs his arm and drags him outside, Mariam tottering after them faithfully.

"Anyway…You've changed Centola. You're eyes no longer give away your brains and you always say the polite, appropriate thing. It's because of the lessons, isn't it? Or maybe you're just smart enough to know how to" Anise chuckles but it isn't the kind, gentle giggle that she usually emits. No, it's a hard, raspy (old) sound and Centola strokes her hand "Please Centola…Make sure Kassim, Alibaba and Mariam are safe. I'm going to die, but they'll live…They have to…Please, Centola, protect my precious children!"

Centola doesn't cry, doesn't smile. She lets her strong façade go and instead shows her real feelings, a gentle face with sad eyes and a frown, not the bright eyed and smiley girl she's know for. She lets Anise see the old soul she was, the mature adult who was serious and sure.

"I'll do it, Aunty. I'll protect them all, it's the truth" Anise looks like she's about to cry when she stares at the girl in front of her. "But until we meet again, goodbye, Aunty, I'll miss you so much"

Anise smiles sadly and nods, leaning back on the cot.

"Goodbye, Centola…I love you like a daughter, you know" Centola doesn't say a thing, but the corners of her mouth twitch upward and Anise knows that Centola felt the same way she does.

* * *

Anise died a few days later.

* * *

Alibaba was a mess, and Kassim was quiet and sad. Mariam came crying to her a few days later, eyes red and Centola had never seen her this upset since her dad was around.

_He was dead now. We killed him. I killed him._

Mariam told her what happened and Centola picked up the younger, smaller girl and ran to their house a little way down the road. She entered the house and saw Kassim and Alibaba were crying over Anise's corpse. Centola's eyes soften and she gently places Mariam on the floor, the five year old grabbing the back of Centola's rags that vaguely resemble a dress and she walks over to Alibaba.

The golden haired boy sat on the ground, trying to hide his tears as he hiccupped and cried over the form of his mother. Centola sits on the floor beside him and takes his hand. He looks startled to see her, but she uses that to her advantage. Centola pulls him into a hug and the older boy instantly clings to her. She pats his back and strokes his hair.

"Don't be sad, Ali. I know it hurts, but we will get through this…We all will" Alibaba looks up at Centola, who smiles sorrowfully at him. "You, Kassim, Mariam, my mother and I. We are a team, and we'll all work together, okay?"

Alibaba nods slightly and Mariam sniffs loudly. Centola opens up her arms.

"Come here Mariam, get in!" Mariam does so with gusto and Centola tightens her grip on them. Turning her head and giving Kassim a tiny smile gets him to move forward as well, sitting behind Centola and wrapping his longer arms around his little sister and mourning friend.

"Yeah" he agrees roughly "We're a team… Don't cry. I'll take care of you"

* * *

_It's not suppose to be like this. It's not real. my mother was…No. It's not. No._

She doesn't believe it. Even as the evidence is right in front of her and Shana tries to explain, she doesn't listen. Kassim touches her shoulder and Alibaba tries to take her hand but she shakes them off, confused and angry. She puts a hand to her forehead and presses, then takes it off and scratches her arm instead.

The green eyed girl fidgets, then she walks forward and then collapses in front of the still form that is- was her mother.

"Mom…?" She asks, feeling stupid and silly and incredibly lonely. She takes her mother's cold, smooth hands and presses her lips to it. Tears live in her eyes but she doesn't let them go. She uses her fingers to comb her mothers still brown hair and rubs her cheek before speaking again.

"I love you, mom…I'm sorry I couldn't help you…I'll…I'll be…"

_Mommy…Mommy…please wake up…_

Her voice doesn't crack but she takes a shaky breath that's deep and unsettling. Her insides feel like they are frozen up, her arms and legs seeming to be awkward and strange. For some reason the world seems too big for her and just a bit darker, somehow. She finally continues on.

"I will be strong…And I want you to know that I will be good" She presses her mother's hand to her cheek "Goodbye, mom…I really, really do love you. So much" she stares at her mother for what feels like days before attempting to get up. After a few tries she succeeds and her gaze falls to her mother's white face and closed eyes, hair now carefully fanned out. Even in death her mother was so beautiful, even if her neck was twisted in a strange way and her entire body was devoid of warmth.

The stumbles back to Alibaba and Kassim, trying hard not to look at their pitying faces. Her heart feels like a hand had reached in and torn away apart of it, creating a big hole right in the center of her being.

She lets Alibaba pull her into a hug and Kassim joins them. The little girl hugs them and lets the tears trail down her cheeks.

* * *

Her mother (Lilliana, the Queen of the Slums) had been pushed in front of a passing horse and cart, instantly breaking her neck and killing her quickly and without pain. Her last thought was about her daughter, Centola.

* * *

She didn't cry when they buried her mother next to Anise. She didn't cry because she had already used up all her tears. Centola made a promise a long time ago to herself that she would be strong for Kassim and Alibaba.

So instead she mourned silently and moved into Alibaba's house, taking her few meager possessions with her. She slept in a cot with Mariam and in the mornings got up early to make breakfast. Centola assumed the role of their (younger) guardian, cooking and cleaning and stitching and washing their clothes when they were ripped and dirtied. She grew up fast and smiled warmly (albeit a little sweetly too) at the others and told them that if they got in trouble they weren't going to get a treat later that day.

Centola took over her mother's job at the bar. Mrs. Gamela still taught her a few meager things here and there but Centola's life was now focused primarily on dancing and singing and getting home before her friends (family) to straighten up the house and light a fire for dinner.

The food she had was usually something small but filling, thanks to the paycheck Mrs. Gamela gave her once a week. Alibaba, Kassim and Mariam brought in a little cash from their odd jobs but it was Centola who took charge. She promised Anise and her mother, after all. She often wondered when the king was coming, and what would happen afterwards. Alibaba would be gone (would she see him again?) and it was a hard thing to process, even though she knew it was essential to the plot.

_Am I essential to the plot? Was mom dying ESSENTIAL to the plot? Oh dear God, why did you kill my mother?_

Thinking about it made her head and heart hurt really badly however, so she stopped and focused on her routine.

Kassim's father was right. Despite barely being nine, men flocked to the tavern and watched, mesmerized as she danced around and sang loudly and proudly, just like her mother taught her to.

The extra men brought extra cash, as well.

Today Shana braided her hair in a crown around her head and added a green chain to bring out her eyes, a bright emerald gem shaped like a rain droplet placed delicately on her forehead.

"Thank you, Shana" Centola says, and Shana smiles at her, regret twisting on her face. It internally made Centola cringe and become filled with regret, but the outside her pretended not to notice.

"No problem…Good luck!" Shana forces herself to look directly at her and Centola finds it almost sad how she thinks she can pretend not to feel guilty about Lilliana's death.

_It's not your fault. She was in a market place with you, but you didn't push her in front of the merchant. You're not to blame._

Centola puts on her green dress and ties a light pink sash around her waist, warming up her voice as she changes. She does the scales and some vocal exercises her mother told her to do before every performance. Taking in her view in the mirror after putting on some gloss on her lips, Centola decides she looks good.

Barely nine but rather pretty. Her long, wavy waist length hair could be tamed into any hairstyle and every color she wore matched her eyes. She was as tall as Alibaba now, and her willowy grace lead to performances that made people cheer and roar excitedly.

But her looks weren't her only asset.

She was still a genius, hiding her smarts from only those closest to her. She still remembers how to speak Spanish and French and her times tables were flawless. To practice some days she translated every thing she heard into a different language and other days she recited Newton's laws of physics and the names of the chemicals in the periodic table of elements by stating their number of neutrons, protons, electrons and what they are commonly found in.

When she came on stage, drunks and sober men alike cheered and jeered, stamping their feet and spilling their drinks on the women around them. Centola took her place (one leg lifted above the other and her foot pointed), and lifted her arms up.

When the music hit the right beat she began to twirl across the stage and stop suddenly, both arms extended to her sides.

_"Hear me, hear me,_

_Can't you see me?_

_I'm on top of the world"_

She hit the right notes at the right moments, singing her heart out onstage, lyric after lyric turning into song after song and dance after dance.

This was her life now, hips moving in rhythm and lips spewing music that Centola had memorized the moment she first heard her mother sing them to her a long, long time ago.

* * *

Mrs. Gamela had her start working nights instead of days due to the increase of costumers. She didn't like it at first, but Mrs. Gamela added a few extra dollars to her payment and all was well again.

Alibaba didn't like it however.

"Why should you have to work so late?" he asked, eating the stew Centola had made earlier for them. Kassim sat quietly on the floor, eating as well. Mariam seemed interested in the conversation and Centola pursued her lips, wondering how to tell him about the effects of late nights, large quantities of alcohol and sex appeal.

"It's my job, Ali. Besides, this way I can spend the days with you all instead of only seeing you in the mornings and evenings"

"But…" Alibaba seemed at a loss for words, all sorts of emotions crossing over his face. "You're just as young as us, Cent! Having a job like yours is crazy!"

Centola gathered her empty bowl and set it aside, planning on later going to the river to wash them. She stood, knowing she had to go soon and smiled at Alibaba, who stared up at her, eyes filled with anger. Maybe it wasn't anger at her but at life for making his dear friend have to work so hard to protect him.

"Ali, you're right. I'm nine. But then again, you're ten, Kassim's eleven, and Mariam is five"

"Almost six!" Mariam giggles, smiling. Her brother grins at her, and Centola laughs. Alibaba looks away, not understanding the joy in the situation.

"But the fact of the matter is that we all have a role to fill in our team. Kassim and you do odd jobs and I work at the bar. When you two are old enough maybe you can work on the buildings with the construction workers. Then, perhaps we can get enough money for a real house and three meals a day!"

Kassim and Alibaba's faces sour but they are smiling at Centola's enthusiasm. Said girl jumps around, arms open and eyes closed, dreaming about the life they could have. She stops and grabs Alibaba's hands, pulling him upward and spinning him around as well. They both laugh and Centola pulls him closer when they stop, leaning in close as if sharing a secret.

"We'll have a nice little place- maybe with a room for me and Mariam and a room for Kassim and you," She motions to Mariam and Kassim, and they stand, running over to hear her spin a tale of tomorrow, "I'll still work nights but Mariam and I could make you boys good meals and we all will wear nice clothes!"

She pulls Mariam away, and they take a few loose rags from the floor and tie them around their waists like skirts. They both take respective boys, Mariam grabbing at the way taller Alibaba and Centola using her dance experience to spin gracefully into Kassim's waiting arms, They all dance around in a silly form of a waltz, though Centola doubts that any of them really know what that is. Mariam laughs and cries in delight,

"Big Sis! Continue!" Centola smiles widely then pretends to faint, Kassim scrambling to catch her.

"We'll soon be living in luxury! Mariam, you'll become a seamstress, the best in Balbadd! And as for the boys, you'll take your respective jobs of your choosing and people say you're the very best in the entire world! And I, well, I'll become a big time singer and dancer, preforming for everyone to see; men, women, rich, poor, anyone and everyone!"

Centola is out of Kassim's grasp and she picks up Mariam, running around their house with the five year old high in the air, both girls screaming with joy. Kassim and Alibaba are laughing and it feels so much like a home that Centola wants to cry.

When she tires, Mariam is placed on the ground and Centola hugs Alibaba, smiling widely.

"See? It may be hard now, but soon, we'll all be happy…I promise, Ali!" She can't see his face but can feel the grin. Mariam takes her brother's hands and then they are all waltzing again, Alibaba this time with Centola.

Centola picks up the edge of her rag/skirt and pretends that she's not blushing wildly and Alibaba has one hand on her waist and the other holding her other hand. Every thing feels right, and Centola can't help but feel like maybe things wouldn't be so bad if what she described actually came true.

* * *

Kassim dances with his sister, and they turn around the room, Mariam trying to copy Centola's natural ability to dance. Speaking of the girl, he stares across the room, at the girl with the long braid and green ribbon, ratty dress and fake skirt, Alibaba molded exactly in the correct stance to glide across the shack with her.

Kassim suddenly can't think of anything more prefect than them. Alibaba with his golden looks and Centola with her beauty and grace. They look like they were made to be together, but maybe that was because of who they were. They both had kind, gentle mothers whose blood course through them, making them…pure.

But not Kassim. Kassim was unlucky enough to be born with the blood of his disgusting father, and…He…He was going to end up just like him. No matter what tale Centola made up, no matter what promises they made together.

Centola deserved a man like Alibaba, honest and true and someone who would never ever hurt her, and…Well, he himself wouldn't ever dare hurt her but…No. No, Centola was too good for a monster like him. He pretended to have fun, but something that was black and green and ugly sprouted up from his lungs and blocked his throat, making it impossible to speak without tearing up.

Jealousy. That's what it was. Yes, that must be it. Because instantly Kassim wishes that he could be the one dancing with her again, smiling like they were in their own little world. He wishes that he could be close enough to stare straight into her green mirrors and see what she was thinking instead of his reflection, like it usually is.

* * *

"A-A-Ali?" The boy looks up from the string bracelets he was working on with Mariam to sell later as Centola enters their house, her eyes glued to her hands that twist the rag she was using to clean the dishes.

"Centola? What's wrong?" Centola gulps, and even from the distance Alibaba can see how pale she was. He got up and walked closer, reaching out and feeling her forehead. "Are you sick? You don't look very well"

Centola won't look at him.

"Where's…Where's Kassim?" The older blond can feel the irritation build within him at the mention of his adoptive brother.

"He's probably out again with those guys he hangs out with…I swear! If he keeps-" Centola squeezes his arm and Alibaba lowers his voice so Mariam can't hear him speak "-stealing, things are going to become rocky around here"

Centola puts her hand to her forehead, and for the first time Alibaba notices the tears in her eyes. He takes a step back and then forward again, mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"D-did you guys get into a fight? Oh…um…I'll, er, try and-" Centola shakes her head.

"I didn't get in a fight with Kassim, Ali…But there's…there's a very important person who wants to see you"

"What? Who?" Centola looks him in the eyes and something unreadable is flashings across the green depths. She suddenly hugs him tight, burrowing her face into his shoulder. He is unsure whether or not to hug her back or demand an explanation. Centola had always been motherly, affectionate and a major hugger but this seemed like she was doing it just to remember what it felt like.

"It's the King" She whispers, and Alibaba freezes.

"W-wha…? That's a funny j-joke Centola!" Alibaba laughs uncomfortably but Centola moves back and motions outside.

"Mariam, sweetie, Ali and I have some business to take care of" Mariam was too wrapped up in her work to notice Centola's honey voice shake, but she does nod and grin, holding up a red and blue bracelet.

"Okay, Big Sis! Look! I'm almost finished with it" Centola nods and hums in appreciation.

"It's wonderful, sweetheart" Then Centola leads Alibaba outside, her legs shaking with every step. Alibaba himself moves cautiously, taking in his surroundings like he never noticed them before. The people are huddled in the shadows, watching with razor sharp eyes and fearful glances at the guards that surround a fancy carriage. One of them walks forward and completely ignores Centola, his attention solely on Alibaba.

"Are you the boy Alibaba? Someone wants to see you" Alibaba can't say anything, and even if he did there wouldn't be anything he could think of saying. He can only follow the guard to the carriage and look back once to see Centola with her back to him, gripping onto the curtain that serves as their door.

* * *

Centola waits patiently as Alibaba explains his encounter with the King to Kassim, Mariam and her. She stays standing while the others sit, hands clasping one another in front of her, lips pressing together even though she tries to relax.

"I knew it." Centola's bangs falls in front of her eyes, covering half of her face as she listens to the two boys speak.

"Huh?" Alibaba asks, confused and a little hurt. Kassim sighs and proceeds to tell Alibaba the words Centola had been dreading for years.

"I always wondered why a guy like you was in the slums"

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"Oh give me a break! I could never make you one of the crew…Because it didn't feel right. You didn't steal. You never do anything wrong. You're always alone, playing the saint. We've been different since birth! So Get Lost!" Centola remains still the whole time, standing back as they begin to fight, Alibaba giving Kassim a good 'thrashing'.

When they finally separate, Centola is walking away, already at the other end of the street. She can feel their stares as she leaves.

"Cent!" Alibaba yells, but she ignores him. She doesn't know where she is going, but for some reason can't stand to stay at her home anymore. Faintly, she can hear the thumping of feet as they begin to run toward her. And Centola breaks into a mad dash, sprinting down the junkyard town and dodging the junkyard people and doing what she does best: escaping from what scares her.

* * *

It's late afternoon when Kassim and Alibaba find her. Centola had found her way back to the building from the time when she was five and had that strange experience with the Rukh. She's staring the sky, wondering how long it would take to escape to the plains. Perhaps she could join with the Kouga clan, milking cows and fighting with the Kou Empire over land agreements. She couldn't, but it's nice to think about.

Alibaba was first to emerge onto the roof. He too took a look at the sky, seeing the sun shine brightly and then spotting her sitting on the edge, staring straight up.

"Centola? Centola!" he cries with delight, running over to her and standing beside her. Centola didn't acknowledge him, merely continued to stargaze.

"You're leaving" She whispers softly. Alibaba flinches and kicks his foot up and down on rough roofing.

"I guess I am" He agrees, sighing. "But…why did you run? We were all so worried about you, Cent!" She gets to her feet, looking at his torn and dusty tunic.

"I don't…I'm sorry for running Ali. I was just a little overwhelmed was all"

_Please don't leave me, Alibaba. I can't handle loosing another person I love!_

"It's alright, Centola" Kassim grumbles from the doorway, entering with a dirty look shot straight at Alibaba. Alibaba pointedly ignores him and Centola takes her braid in her hands, following the crisscross of the hair.

"I…" And then she remembers what she promised Anise before she died. What would Anise want for Alibaba? To continue living in this trash heap of a neighborhood? The answer wasn't what Centola liked, but it was the right one. "I hope you learn a lot, Ali!" Centola smiles widely, clasping her hands behind her back. Then she turns the smile to Kassim, narrowing her eyes.

"What was that I heard about a… 'crew'?" Kassim pales and looks away. Centola wants to believe that he had just been avoid conversation of it, but now her suspicions that he thought she wouldn't notice were confirmed.

"It's nothing, Cent"

"Oh we are having a looooong talk when we get back home" And then three return to their house together for the last time.

* * *

The carriage takes Alibaba away later that evening, and Centola distinctly remembers the shiny wheels and perfect paint, and the boy who wore rags but looked like he was meant to ride in it get in, sitting across a very regal man.

She also remembers the last hug he gave her, tight and warm. She remembers how he whispered into her ear,

"I'll miss you so much, Cent!" and then before she could even think about what she was saying, out of her lips came a strong yet quiet,

"I've had a crush on you for a long time, Alibaba" The surprise on his face just made her smile more, and she pushed him into the guards, who instantly surrounded him and escorted him to the carriage.

* * *

She was still nine when Alibaba left, and she knew that she had five years before he came back. Five years to save her friends, and possibly salvage her dreams.

* * *

"I'm just saying Kassim, I don't think it's a good idea!" She exclaims, folding the cloth that Mariam had finished embroidering. "What do you expect to get out of stealing?" Kassim sat on the rug, polishing his dagger while Centola ranted.

It was not often she lectured, and it was not often that she got this upset, but Kassim had been stealing more and more lately and she was fed up with trying to speak peacefully with him.

"What do you think's going to happen? I'm GOOD at it, Cent! Yes, it's not the most glamorous job but-"

"Job? Job?! That is not a JOB, that's just a pass time" she growls, stepping toward him dangerously, anger bubbling to the surface. He stands to, leaving the dagger lying on the rug. He matches Centola with each step.

"It provides, doesn't it?" His eyes were wild and his voice as hard as steel. Centola holds her ground, determined to get him to actually listen to her for once. He had kept his little crew a secret from her and now treated her like she was too dumb to understand. She knew how to read and write, she knew mathematics and geography, and she knew that she was a lot more clever than him, so how dare he try to pull this off on her!

_Why isn't he listening!?_

"What's going to happen once you get caught?"

"I'm not, that's what I'm saying!"

"Oh, like you've never been caught before"

"I want to give Mariam and you a good life!" Centola closes her mouth opens it again, gulping and turns her back to him, covering her eyes with her hands, blocking out the light and trying to process what he's saying. It takes several long moments of silence and deep breaths to calm herself down, the shouts still vibrating in her ears. She removes her hands and turns around again, looking him in the eyes, completely serious.

"Is nothing I say going to get through to you?" He presses his lips together tightly until they turn white.

"No" he murmurs, and Centola sighs, tears collecting in her green orbs. All the anger from before is gone and what is left is just a empty feeling that resembles a void eating away at her happiness.

"Kassim" she begins to cry, and Kassim steps forward, smoothing down her hair with his large, calloused hands. Hands that have held knifes, threatened others, stolen and even killed. Hands that have guided her, helped her up, cared for her and also brushed away her tears.

"I'm so sorry Centola…But…But a man like me just isn't made to listen to a woman like you"

"…"

"Your pure, Cent. Even though you're a dancer you still keep your pride and virtue, never allowing others to get you down. But me, I'm rotten to the core, filled with my father's sins and disgusting habits" He places his hands on her shoulders to make sure she looks him straight in the eye. "A guy like me might want to follow your path, but I know I'll go right back to what I was doing before hand. I can't lie to you, Cent. I'm gonna keep stealing, because it's the only thing I can do. So please, don't cry because of the truth, just accept that it is what it is."

"…"

_I can't do that, Kassim, because I want to save you._

* * *

_How could they do this to us?!_

Segregation truly was a horrible thing. When she was Jane, she had never given much thought because she knew that it probably wouldn't ever happen to her, but now she was experiencing it first hand.

It was a cramped, disgusting place with little to no houses available and on all four sides were huge walls to make sure no one could get out or in. Kassim, Mariam and her all race and claimed a small, dusty hut with holes in the walls and barley a place to cook. They hadn't let anyone bring anything in, but Centola had managed to sneak in a small bag of coins and a few loafs of bread. Kassim had hid his sister's sewing supplies and a few pieces of fabric. Mariam had gotten a few apples in.

Centola knew that they were going to cut off access to the market and restric goods coming in and out of their new 'home'.

_I can do without the market, but the goods…what will we do for food…?!_

Mariam put the apples by the fireplace and looked around the old structure that they had claimed as their own. She turned toward the two older kids and launched into Centola's arms, whimpering like a kicked puppy.

"Big Sis!" she cried, a frown taking over her innocent face "We did we have to leave? What are they going to do to us?" Centola leaned down and wiped tears from her soft cheeks, humming a melody under her breath. When Mariam calmed down and she finally had an answer to give, she started to speak.

"Don't you worry about that, Mariam" the strawberry blonde reaches up and pulls on Kassim's tunic until he leans down as well, his always serious eyes looking straight at her. "Kassim and I will take care of it. But until then, everyone, all of us need to keep working hard to protect one another. And also help the fellow slum people, if we want to survive we need to help one each other" Mariam nods slowly and Kassim's face visibly darkens, a secret conversation occurring between the two kids as they engage in a staring war.

"Mariam, start setting up shop, me and Cent need to have a chat" Kassim growls, getting up and pulling Centola out of their house. When he effectively drags her into a secluded alley, he glares at her and begins to speak.

"What about my crew?"

"…That's…" She can feel the hot anger traveling from her head to her toes, hands fisting and teeth grinding together. "THAT'S what you care about?!" She nearly shouts, coming close enough to him to make him hit the wall behind in out of surprise.

"I thought maybe you'd be worried about food or maybe the fact that we've been put in an even crappy place than before?! But no, it's just about your God Damn Crew, Isn't It!" She yelling now, but no one stops on the streets to stare, they're too busy trying to find places to sleep now that they're in a whole new place. "Could you maybe, just MAYBE think about your family!?"

"I AM!" he counters, eyes sharp and fiery. "If I find a way out of here…then I can get us food. Do you understand, Centola? I can help, but only if I take the easy road" his voice had calmed through out his sentence, his temper cooling and Kassim rubs his forehead, thinking hard about something. Centola tries to remember her anger but just can't seem to stay mad. It had felt like they had been fighting a lot since Alibaba left.

_Alibaba…_

The thought of her old crush brought fresh pain into her heart. She always though that she was the one keeping Kassim and Alibaba from fighting, but now she realizes that Alibaba had also been the one keeping Kassim and her from getting into a scuffle. Sighing, Centola knows that she can't try to stop Kassim from stealing, it was in his nature. But she could protect him and guide him to make the right choices. Honestly, she didn't know how she could change this world, but she would do her best. Centola meets Kassim's eyes and grins, holding out a hand.

"Truce?" she asks, and Kassim smirks, eyes glittering with amusement.

"Geez, you can flip your personality on a dime!" but he takes her outstretched hand and shakes, a strong and firm grip that feels nothing like the time when they were little.

* * *

"Mariam…" Her throat was dry like the desert and her eyes watered. Mariam lay before her, weak and thin as her body shook with fever.

_I can see her ribs…Oh God I can see her ribs!_

It was because she refused to eat, and everything they forced her to have made her throw up a slimy black goo that smelled like spoiled milk and rotten eggs. Centola barley had any water, and what she did have she used on a cloth to wipe Mariam's forehead and face. Mariam opens her eyes, but they are red around the edges and mucus lines the corners. Still, Centola wonders how she never noticed what a light shade of brown they were, just like her mother's hair at sunset.

"Big…Brother?" her voice is raspy and low, and her hands shake violently.

"No sweetheart…It's Centola, it's Big Sister" Mariam almost smiles but that appeared to cause her great pain and she begins to cough. Black liquid flies out of her mouth and stains her tunic, and Centola has to force herself not to gag. Taking a dirty rag she wipes Mariam's mouth and neck, trying to get Mariam just a little clean.

"Big Sis…ter…it hurts" Centola bites her lip and nods slightly, pushing Mariam's black braids out of her face.

"I know, sweetheart, I know…but it'll all be better soon, okay?"

_Did I just lie?_

"You're right…I can see Anise…" Her whole body tenses and she draws blood from her lip.

"R-Really? How is she?"

"Good" her voice is slower now, lower than before. "I can see Lilliana too…she's smiling" A lone tear trails down Centola's face, landing on Mariam's cheek and moving downward.

"I see. Mariam, I want you to know something" Mariam's eyes slowly find Centola a stares straight at her.

"I love you. H-have…Have a good trip, sweetie! Bye!" The black haired little girl then goes limp, her eyes glazing over and her mouth finally twitching painfully into a smile.

"Goodbye…Centol…" Centola's shaking, and she stares at the form that was Mariam for a very long time before she opens her mouth and begins to wail.

_I wasn't. And that's almost worse._

* * *

Kassim's grip on her hand was tight and painful but Centola didn't care. They watched as the cart filled high with bodies was wheeled away, taking little Mariam with it.

The two stared at it, like the people around them, until it exited through the gates and disappeared fully. Her eyebrow twitched. Kassim had tears falling down his cheeks, landing in the dirt below him.

"I'm going to get us out of here, Centola" the pain in her hand increased and she winced.

"How?" She asked hopelessly, shuffling her feet. The thirteen year old was glaring with his cold, hard eyes at the gates, lips moving with silent curses to the people who lived beyond it.

"I'll do it, Cent. And until then, we're gonna survive for ourselves, not anyone else"

"…is that really a good idea?"

"It's the only one I have"

* * *

Kassim had gotten them out. Centola had given him the bag of coins she'd been saving for years and he bribed a few of the guards to smuggle them through the gates, along with a few members of his crew.

Their gang first traveled toward their old homes but then found an empty space replacing it.

"They must have demolished it" Kassim said matter of factly, and the others nodded their heads in agreement. Centola said nothing, but felt a pang in her chest for her old home. The other street rats split up, making plans to meet soon after they were settled.

"Oi! Kassim, do ya wanna stay with me? I gotta place around here they didn't destroy" Kassim looked at Centola and opened his mouth to decline but Centola beat him to the punch.

"You should go with Hassan"

"Huh?" Kassim's eyes were wide and his mouth hanging open. Centola smiled slightly and thrust her head off in the other direction.

"I have some things I need to do, so you go with him" Kassim's mouth opened and closed like a fish but before he could say anything Centola was already running off, waving and yelling,

"Let's meet here tomorrow!"

Centola walked the path she had walked since she was a child, down a dusty, dirty path that lead around and through buildings with broken walls and shattered windows (if they had any) until she came to the bar she had dreamed about, the last place she considered a home.

It was late at night and men were exiting the door, drunk and disorderly as they laughed and forgot about their troubles.

The strawberry blonde went around the side (making sure to avoid the drunkards) and knocked on the door until an elderly woman with milky eyes and wrinkles all over her face opened it with a scowl. Then, those eyes blinked, widened and a crooked twisting of her lips that was as close to a smile as Mrs. Gamela could have appeared on her face and she cackled.

"I should have known that a brat like you wouldn't have gone down so easily!" Centola smiles brightly and slyly replies,

"And here I was thinking that you would be long dead, Mrs. Gamela!"

* * *

Whoo! Yes, this is only 7,859 words but in truth this whole chapter was so large that I had to split it into two chapters. The next chapters probably gonna be up later today :) It's over 10,000 words, so be excited!


	6. Chapter 5: And Bad Goodbyes

**Starry Skies**

**By Gold Sparrow**

**FIRST ARC: **The Temptress of Balbadd

CHAPTER 5: ...And Bad Goodbyes

* * *

Mrs. Gamela's apartment was just like she remembered, with books lining the walls and a certain homeliness to it that one wouldn't expect from the old, strict woman who ran the bar downstairs.

Centola had been given a cot and Mrs. Gamela helped her set it up next to the bed. Exhaustion from her escape finally swept over the girl and she soon flopped down on the cot in an unladylike manner, pulling the blanket up to her chin.

"So you're back, Centola"

"Hmm"

"Are you going to continue working for me?" Centola couldn't help but laugh and nod her head.

"Of course I am!"

"Good. I've lost customers and the entertainment I hired is tone deaf" Centola slips her hands under her pillow and her eyes close, sleep dragging her down onto the cot that felt wonderful after nearly two years of sleeping on the rough ground.

"Good night, Mrs. Gamela"

"Yeah, yeah, goodnight"

* * *

For two years, things almost went back to normal. Centola began to work for Mrs. Gamela again, singing and dancing for the crowds of people who roared in approval of her seductive tactics.

Kassim had came into money somehow (though she knew it was probably because he had become a thief) and offered to help her get her own place, but she declined, stating that she wanted to use her own money.

The new house she bought was a one bedroom, one kitchen place that cost nearly everything she had but Centola didn't complain because it was her own. Mrs. Gamela insisted she buy it so that she could be close to the bar and also so that if the government went looking for a new place to 'redevelop' the neighborhood could have a few good people to defend it.

But life wasn't all good. Most nights Centola lay awake, thinking back to all the years that lead to this.

Kassim's father.

Anise.

Lilliana.

Alibaba.

Mariam.

All the people who died or left and made her (partially) alone. Although, she still had Kassim and Mrs. Gamela, and that proved to be enough for her. Deep in her mind, though, she knew that if she had one more person close to her died, she wouldn't be able to handle it.

The mirrors would break.

* * *

The show was always a thrill, even after years of doing it. She had started writing her own songs to sing and the positive responses always made her feel like she was flying high above the clouds.

Her skirt was a long piece of green fabric that she used the top corners to knot at her waist. A green bandoe with black straps were tight against her chest and gold circlets were placed on each of her upper arms, her hair deliberately held up in a braided bun, a few wavy pieces near her bangs hanging loose.

In the mirror she noticed how different she looked from years ago when she first preformed. Instead of an awkward, budding girl she was a taller, filled out young lady with curves in the right places and eyes that shone. Her neck was slim like a swan and her arms and legs were long and graceful. The strawberry blonde's face had gentle lines to it and she was practicing how to do makeup now.

She was now fourteen years old, and the crowds now craved her skin to be shown when she danced.

Today the melody was smooth and low, a song meant to inspire excitement in the hearts of those who listened. Centola moves just like the beat, and keeps her voice low and loud.

_"Nobody ever said_

_It was going to be easy_

_No,_

_Everybody says_

_It's going to be hard__"_

She spots Kassim in the back talking with someone, but she ignores the warning signals going off in her head and instead continues to belt out lyric after lyric, wishing the music never had to end.

_"It's just not our day_

_But soon_

_At night_

_We can play"_

After her set, she exits and enters the dressing room, wiping her forehead with a towel. She carefully reapplies her makeup and listens to the other girls talk.

"Kassim's back~"

"He's so dreamy!" Centola smiles and hides her face, struggling not to laugh as the girls all praise her friend.

"And that boy with him? Mmmhmm"

"He's obviously rich. We should try to schmooze him" Centola freezes and turns toward them.

"Excuse me" she says politely, stepping closer to the group "Who's with Kassim this evening?" Her voice is honey and so is her smile. The girls blush and scratch their heads.

"We're not sure" Admits one girl, who shuffles her feet. She's twenty yet is so embarrassed that she can't look Centola in the eyes. The other one is more confident, but the air around her is boastful.

"Some blonde boy" she waves her hand back and forth in a 'doesn't matter' gesture. "He's a bit…naïve"

_She probably thinks I'm going to steal him from her._

Centola pales and excuses herself from the conversation, walking to the door and entering the lounge, smiling at Yukino as she passes the bar. For a moment, nobody notices her, but then there are stares and looks and a few whistles. She curses herself for not changing before coming here but knows it's too late to high tail it back to the dressing room. So instead she walks confidently toward the back where Kassim sits facing her in a wooden chair, a boy sitting across from him.

Her heart begins to beat fast, palms sweating, but she keeps her composure and makes sure her face is set in a calm expression. The boy has golden hair and wears green and white robes.

A man beside her reaches out his arm.

"Hey there baby" he mumbles, grinning ear to ear. She stops and faces him. His ears and nose are covered with piercings and tattoos line his arms and chest, eyes unfocused and cheeks flushed with alcohol. He tenses and pulls his arm back once he notices who she is and quickly sits up straighter "Uh, sorry Centola. Say hi to Kassim for me, alright? I gotta go now" He jumps up from his blue coach and heads to another section of the bar, Centola watching him go.

That had happened a lot recently. Men who obviously weren't any good would start to harass her and then see who she was and leave her alone, mentioning Kassim. She had a inkling of suspicion they were apart of Kassim's gang, and would someday become apart of his Fog Troop as well. It was sort of annoying that he warned (or perhaps threatened) his crew to stay away from her, but she couldn't help but also be thankful. It's not like she would ever _want _to be around men and women like that; in truth they scared her a little bit.

Remembering what she was doing before hand, she makes it to the table as Kassim was still speaking.

"By the way, you said you're locked in the palace? How did you get here?"

"Sneaking out was hard! So many guards!" Her heart stops, and then beats faster than a hummingbird's wings.

"How'd you get past them?" She wants to change this world. And to do that, for the first time since she's been alive Centola must interfere in this world's events. Coming up behind the boy, she smiles at Kassim who notices her and widens his eyes.

"Well…" the blonde boy starts, but Centola wraps her arms around his neck and presses her cheek to his, grinning like an idiot.

"Alibaba!" the boy is startled and falls out of his chair, Centola regaining her balance and stepping back before she could fall to the floor as well. Alibaba blinks up at her, unbelieving and unrecognizing before something clicks and he jumps to his feet, blushing and stuttering.

"C-Centola! Is that you?" she nods and smiles again, Alibaba rushing over and gathering her into a hug. "It's been forever since I saw you last!"

"Five years!" She exclaims, hugging him back. "How are you?" Alibaba tells her he's been good and Centola can't help but remember the last thing she said to him before he went to the palace.

_Oh Good God I'm an idiot, aren't I? Why'd I tell him I had a crush on him?_

Unfortunately, her feelings haven't changed and she can feel her cheeks turn pink even as she tries to remain calm. The pitcher on the table draws her attention however, and she eyes Kassim.

"Kassim" she says in a scarily calm voice. Kassim visibly gulps as a aura of anger begins to surround her. Alibaba, who had been getting another seat for his childhood companion returns and suddenly senses the trouble that is brewing. He laughs uneasily as Centola continues on. "If that is what I think it is I'm going to be very angry"

Kassim holds his hands up.

"um, well, er-" Centola grabs the alcohol off of the table along with the mugs and walks over to a neighboring table.

"Hey!" Kassim yells, hands outstretched pitifully toward his beer. Centola reaches the other table and smiles at it's occupants.

"Good evening, Hassan, Zainab!" she greets them, holding up the beer "Want some free drinks?"

* * *

Kassim smarted for a little while after that and Centola took that time to catch up with Alibaba. They retold stories of their youth and Centola caught him up on how she's been.

"How's Mariam?" Centola knew that Kassim didn't tell Alibaba that Mariam was dead, but she still looked at Kassim, who urges her with his eyes to lie. She doesn't want to, but what good would telling the truth do?

"Great!" she says enthusiastically "Mariam is such a little troublemaker now, though"

"Ugh, tell me about it" Kassim says, rubbing his forehead.

"Just last week I found her rolling in the mud with those friends of hers!"

"Remember the time before that? She took one of her embroidered fabrics and tried to sell it for twice as much as it should have been!" they are all laughing and Alibaba snickers slyly.

"God, you both act like worried parents", he teases, pointing a finger at them "If I didn't know any better I'd think you both got married!"

Centola can feel a part of her heart break at that sentence. She doesn't let it show, but she feels as though someone had slapped her. Alibaba knows she had a crush on him. Maybe he thought she moved it on. Maybe it would be better if he did think that.

_Now is not the time to be thinking about that…but…_

It scared her how easy it was to lie. To pretend that Maraim was alright, to pretend like everything was normal. It was frightening and yet it was also such a nice feeling.

"Like I would marry a guy who can't do his own laundry!" Centola jeers, winking at Kassim who narrows his eyes and shoots back,

"I would but you won't let me" if she didn't think it was impossible it seemed like Kassim was embarrassed by Alibaba's comment. She chalked it up to the drinks he has probably had in order trick Alibaba.

They laugh and talk, but Centola doesn't let herself get carried away by the reminiscing and teasing. She keeps an eye on Kassim all night, making sure that he doesn't pay one of his goons to follow Alibaba. If he did, then cutting off Alibaba when he was going to explain how he got out of the palace would be for nothing.

It was late when Alibaba needed to leave. Centola and Kassim follow him out, all smiling. Alibaba smiled sheepishly at Kassim.

"The day I left for the palace…I'm uh…I'm sorry I hit you. You told me to get lost so I wouldn't regret leaving, right?" Kassim pauses before answering, his face morphing into an expression of shock. Centola had never truly understood how no one knew what Kassim was planning. His true feelings could be splayed across his face on second and then covered up the next. Like now, Centola could tell that the truth was that Kassim hadn't said those cruel words so Alibaba wouldn't have regrets. He said them so that he himself wouldn't have any.

"Yeah! Of course! After all, we're friends!" He was lying, but Centola stayed quiet and instead focused on how happy that one sentence made the Prince of Balbadd.

* * *

"I guess this is goodbye, again" Alibaba's grin is lopsided and adorable, and Centola's heart can't help but start pounding and her cheeks become bright red. She wonders if he notices.

"Yeah, but…" Centola bites her lips and looks down in embarrassment. "Will you visit?" she asks shyly, hope blossoming in her chest. Alibaba turns red, and it's like fireworks go off inside her.

"Of course I will!" he exclaims, and Centola beams.

"Really?" Alibaba nods his head up and down, and Centola knows that he hasn't changed at all, even if he's a Prince, even if he's learned all sorts of things at the palace, he is still the boy who she's loved since she was a kid.

"That makes me really happy, Alibaba!"

* * *

Kassim watches as Centola and Alibaba go off into their own little world, just like when they were kids.

For a moment, he feels jealous. And then he remembers that after this they'll probably never see Alibaba again, and that makes him feel better. Then he realizes that he's a horrible person for feeling good about that. Alibaba had been like a brother to him, but Centola…

It was Centola who comforted him after he killed his father, and also was the person who cheered him up after Anise (his adoptive mother) died. Centola had been there for him since Alibaba left for the palace, getting cash for food and taking care of them when they were sick or hurt. Centola had attended to Mariam when they were stuck in that prison meant for the slum people, and she had also given Kassim her entire life's savings to bribe the guards. Centola was the last person Kassim had, the last person he even cared about.

Because he didn't care about himself. Everything he does he does for her and her dream for everyone to live together happily. And to do that, he must rally the people and take down the tyranny.

Which was why he turned and slipped a few coins into Hassan's waiting fingers to follow Alibaba to the palace and find out how he snuck it. If this succeeded, then he could raid the palace treasury and get money for his resistance. He could do it.

He had to.

They waited until Alibaba disappeared into the fog before leaving, Kassim making a mental note to thank Hassan for leaving unnoticed by Centola, a feat that was surprisingly hard to do. He remembered when he was really young and he tried to sneak out one night only to find Centola waiting for him outside of their shack in the slums, effectively scaring the crap out of him.

Kassim notices Centola staring at him with her mirror like eyes and he raises an eyebrow.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" Centola smiles, and to him she's the prettiest girl in all of Balbadd.

"You were grinning" he shakes his head and regards her with amusement.

"I was just thinkin' of something nice. Come on, I'll walk ya home" She beams with happiness and Kassim thinks that if talking about the days when they were children makes her this joyful then he would do it as often as possible.

Centola reaches over and intertwines her finger with Kassim's, walking side by side with him under the light of the full moon.

"So when should I do your laundry?" Centola jokes, and Kassim laughs, wiggling her eyebrows at her.

"Should I call you 'wife'?" Her laugh is like church bells and Kassim can't believe she's only fourteen. But then again, he's only sixteen, and appearances can be deceiving. "You left your clothes at the bar"

"I know, I'm an idiot" she sighs, using her free hand to push away some stray hairs. "Good thing I have extras at my place!" Kassim takes off the long sash that hangs from his shoulder to his opposite hip, pausing to wrap it around her bare shoulders before taking her hand again and walking down the almost deserted road.

The few men who are there nod their head toward Kassim, who in return smirks mischievously at them and pulls Centola closer, a sign not to bother them.

For a while they walk in comforting silence. But as they near Centola's house she suddenly stop walking, and since they are holding hands Kassim stops as well, looking back at Centola curiously.

"What's wron-"

"We lied to Alibaba" The silence is unwelcome and heavy, Kassim wondering how to explain it to her.

"We did. I did" he struggles for the words to say "but-"

"You don't have to explain it to me, Kassim. I understand. But…Am I a bad person for enjoying it?" Kassim's mouth forms words but it takes a moment for him to actually say something.

"No. No it doesn't Cent" He squeezes her hand, giving her what he hoped was a comforting look "Nothing you could do could be bad" the mirrors shine, reflecting the moonbeams hitting her face.

"Thank you, Kassim" her voice is low but Kassim hears the relief flooding her.

"Whatever. Now come on, I don't want to be out here in the fog any longer than I have to" she bobs her head and they once again set off to the final stretch of the journey.

In front of her house Centola lets go of his hand and opens the door with the key she keeps in her bandoe at all times in case of emergency. Before she enters she smiles at Kassim and says,

"Thank you for walking me home, Kassim!" said boy puts his hands behind his head and grins lazily, cocking his head to the side.

"No problem, Cent"

* * *

Mrs. Gamela called Centola up into her apartment a few days later, wringing her hands and pressing her wrinkled lips together until they were white.

"What's wrong, Mrs. Gamela?" Mrs. Gamela doesn't reply, just heads up the stairs and into the apartment, sitting down at the bed. Centola pulls out the chair at the desk and sits, waiting for her boss to start speaking.

"I have something I have to tell you, brat" Mrs. Gamela gets up from where she was sitting and runs a hand over a bookshelf, fingers tracing the spines of books and riffling through the few papers she's collected since she first got her home.

Centola recalls the times when Mrs. Gamela had taught her to write on those pieces of paper, she had sat in that very desk and chair. Mrs. Gamela begins to speak as she searches, sounding very rushed.

"Well, you see brat, I learned a few years ago that your mother could write and read Toran" Centola's chest is tight and her face contorts, shock registering in her mind. Her mother could read and write?

_But…How…?_

"I figured this out when I found…This book in my library" She pulls out a faded red book with yellowed pages. The elderly woman hands it to Centola, who then rubs the cover and finds that it's actually quite soft. She opens the cover and on the first page something was inscribed by a neat hand.

**Property of Lilliana De Coverna**

"Lilliana…De Coverna?" Centola asks in astonishment, rereading the same words over again. Mrs. Gamela nods and gestures to the next page. Centola turns it, suddenly eager to know what her mother had written only to find a blank page.

"It's empty" she states, running her fingers along the yellow paper.

"Not quite" Mrs. Gamela says, running old fingers through her gray hair. The woman hustles over to Centola and stands over her, looking at the page.

"I believe that your mother might have been able to use magic, and used it to conceal this book in my library without me noticing until she died!" For a few moments Centola's mind is blank, and then when it restarts Centola raises an eyebrow at her usually calm (though rude) boss and smiles slightly.

"Magic? She was a singer, not a magician" Mrs. Gamela gives Centola a dirty look and then motions to the book.

"I take stock of my library every month to make sure nothing is missing or stolen. Then after your mother died, this book- no, this diary was suddenly there. You can see it BELONGS to her, and how else could it been put there? Brat, you're clever and have mastered how to act but the surprise in your eyes when I told you about this goes to show that it wasn't your doing, and you and Lilliana where the only two people I have ever let in here, other than my dead no-good husband that is" A deep breath is taken after the older woman's long rant and then she sits on the bed again, rubbing her own back.

"I need to stop yelling so much" She says crankily, and Centola almost voices her agreement.

"I just don't know Mrs. Gamela. My mother never seemed to know about writing and reading, and I've never seen her do magic of any kind. Besides, if my mother could do magic, shouldn't I be able to too?"

"…Brat, do you remember when you were six and seven?"

_I never forget anything_

"Not really, no"

"Well, for a short period of time you seemed to be able to…charm people" Centola does recollect a time when she could get people to do what she wanted just by smiling and batting her eyelashes.

"I don't understand, Ma'am"

"Eh, never mind! Maybe I'm just going crazy" Centola smiles at her boss's mood change and bows to her.

"May I go now, Mrs. Gamela?"

"Yeah, yeah, off with ya!" The old lady grumbles to herself and turns away as Centola leaves, clutching the diary to her chest.

* * *

Laying in bed that night, hair fanned out around her, the fourteen year old girl wondered about what Mrs. Gamela had said and holds the dairy over her chest, the cover pressing against the space between her collar bones.

Something wet slips down her cheeks and she gasps for breath, utter depression settling deep within her.

"M-mom" she weeps, hugging the diary as close as she can to become just a little closer to the person she misses most. The light is sudden and painful as the diary shines. She looks at it, astonishment crowding her mind. On her the cover of the book was a flower with a stem and leaf, shimmering gold and white, a little sun imprinted on the center where the pollen should have been. And looking down, a matching tattoo lay on between her collar bones. Centola remembers it from when she was a child, and her jaw is hanging open.

It seems to open by itself, the yellow pages glowing gold. Black, carefully written words appear one after another on every page. Her mouth is dry but her eyes hold excitement as she flips threw the book, running her fingers over the lines, but not reading any of it, not yet.

She closes her mother's diary and stares at nothing, realizing that her mom had kept a secret from her; Lilliana could preform magic.

Centola can't really believe it, but then again, she didn't have to, not yet. The glow had settled down and was slowly fading away, and during that time the girl jumped up and ran to the kitchen, throwing open one of the only cabinets and taking the last candle (making a mental note to buy some more later) from the lowest shelf, quickly lighting it with some matches and setting herself up at the shabby table she bought for half price due to the uneven legs.

_It's not like I have people over a lot_

Laying the diary in front of her, Centola read the first page again.

**Property of Lilliana De Coverna**

Was her name…was her name Centola De Coverna? She tried saying it out loud, the visage of excitement developing on her face. It was so foreign yet welcoming on her tongue. She took a deep, steadying breath and began to read.

* * *

It was strange how the world worked. History and Fate were two separate beings, sometimes far away and other times so deeply intertwined they looked the same. They were like lovers, dancing a dangerous dance with poise and practice, sharing pitying simpers at the people they trampled and winking at that ones they blessed. History and Fate could not ever become the present however, because they were forced behind a whole new entity itself.

The past came only after Life, who flowed through the people and the earth, creating new things and being kind to everyone, never intentionally hurting those she helps berth.

It was funny how people blamed her for the tango of the two lovers.

Lilliana was a special person. She was paid special attention by Life during birth, and History and Fate both stepped in during her years of existence with equal kindness and cruelty.

Lilliana de Coverna was born to a woman named Farida de Coverna, and was a child of the desert. She was born early in the morning under the light of sunrise, and her mother told her many times about the beautiful pinks and yellows that had adorned the clouds when Farida had held her up to the pale blue sky.

Her father was a man who had caught Farida's interest with his particular eyes and boyish grin that seemed just right on his handsome face. Farida had vowed at a young age to never marry, but she didn't vow to never have children. Lilliana had an older sister called Zeina who absolutely adored her little sister, always hovering over her in a loving manner.

They traveled from place to place, checking up on Farida's "businesses" and then leaving to go to another country, another city. Farida had many friends and enemies, and her fun loving nature was molded around the thrill of the chase, to her youngest daughter's ire. The girl was always pleading with their mother to settle down, but Farida would just smile and tell her that when they were older they would truly understand their mother's willingness to travel.

Lilliana never liked it when her mother said that, it gave her chills. The thing that made the nomadic life bearable was her sister. They were only half siblings, so they didn't look alike. Lilliana had her mother's brown hair and tanned skin, but Zeina inherited her father's blonde locks and freckled complexion.

Farida had her last children when Zeina was six and Lilliana was three, twin girls with pale skin and bright hair who were named Maysun and Nawfar. The four daughters of Farida were taught manners and to read and write, all the basics of mathematics and science by their crafty mother.

When Zeina was twelve, she suddenly gained magic powers. Farida revealed to them that they were all a special kind of magician like her, and now they must learn the trade that the De Covernas had cherished for generations, always passing down from mother to daughter, which was the reason Farida had berthed four girls instead of having boys.

Zeina, Lilliana, young Maysun and Nawfar all learned charms and the stories of the Rukh, learning all they could about their gifts before they had them. Farida made them learn new stories as well as old, and also had them choose a specific talent to study and hone.

Zeina chose gardening, usually found wearing a different flower in her hair. Maysun learned to paint beautiful pictures and Nawfar studied play music. Lilliana chose how to sing, and she was always fascinated with sounds of all kinds, and she and Nawfar soon became very close to one another. Despite this, all the sisters loved each other equally.

Only Zeina and Nawfar developed the 'gift' however, and both Lilliana and Maysun were relatively human despite the large supply of Magoi and the spells they had studied. Farida didn't treat them any different however, and showered them with the same affection she did with her daughters who did have magic.

The four sisters grew into lovely young women, each with different outtakes on life. Their mother, Farida, caught an illness and died the way Lilliana was born, in the desert under the light of the sunrise.

Zeina took over their mother's role as head of their "business" and traveled the paths their family had taken time after time. Maysun decided to create a place where magicians with their special power could live and train, basically a base camp for the future De Covernas that may be born. Nawfar went with her twin and last Lilliana heard married a magician who had stumbled across the pretty women and joined them in their quest to create a clan.

Lilliana had her own ambition, an ambition that she had craved for ever since she was a girl. To live peacefully in one place, away from the magic and secrets her family had made her live with since birth.

She wished her siblings the best of luck and her love, and then headed to Balbadd. Lilliana got a gig singing in a tavern, earning a decent wage. Then she was given an even higher paying job. And then another, and another and another until the royal palace asked her to preform for them.

She couldn't believe it. Everything she had wished for had finally came true. A home, a job, a _life_.

But after that, a fateful incident occurred. He was a noble from the kingdom of Sasan, with strawberry hair and big, truthful eyes. She loved him the moment he met her gaze nervously and asked her name.

"Lilliana" she had said, leaving out her last name on purpose. "What's yours?"

"I'm-"

* * *

Centola stared at the page in fascination, finally after years of questioning finding out her father's name.

* * *

From that moment on, the pair was swept into a whirlwind romance, resulting in a pregnancy. After confiding in her lover and him asking her to return to Sasan with him and getting married, Lilliana told him that she couldn't leave with him. He wanted to question her but Lilliana remained adamant and that night ran away from the royal palace, going to the one place he wouldn't search; the Slums of Balbadd, where the worst the country could offer resided. Lilliana told herself she had to do it, after all, he was a noble and she was a commoner. No, she was a magician, and what kind of match would that be? A noble man and a dirty blooded magic-user. She couldn't let her child bear that title, she wouldn't. No matter how much she wanted to be with that Sasan courtesan.

And that's when she met Mrs. Gamela, got her nickname (the Queen of the Slums) and became friends with her kind neighbor Anise. Her life became good, and despite the struggles she had her darling daughter Centola, whom she loved so much it hurt. Everything wasn't perfect, but it was good, and that was enough for the brunette.

Often she wondered about her sisters, and thought about her protective elder sister Zeina. And how did Maysun and Nawfar's struggle to build a paradise for magicians like them go? Many times she contemplated leaving the Slums to head there with Centola, but then heard the street rat's call out, "Cent!" and knew she didn't actually want to leave as much as she wanted to see her siblings.

Lilliana de Coverna had a new family.

* * *

As the diary came to the last pages, the sunrise drew upon the horizon. It was pink and purple and the sky was a light blue, the sun not there but showing the foreboding sunny day that was bound to occur soon.

Centola de Coverna read the letter scrawled into the last pages and then reread it, not quite understanding what was written.

_Dear Centola,_

_I know your probably very confused, and hurt that I kept all this a secret from you, but I did it because that's what needed to be done, and I know that you understand, even if you are angry with me. I hope I didn't die an early death, but if you're reading this that means I probably did. I'm sorry for leaving you alone, my dear daughter._

_But I must continue on, and explain four things. Concerning how I was able to keep this diary a secret, one, I hide this diary in Mrs. Gamela's apartment, using a special charm my mother taught me as a child to make sure she never noticed it. Two, I put another charm on it so that Mrs. Gamela would suddenly spot it once I died, and since that woman is a clean freak, she probably will realize it's there a month or so after the time that I died._

_On to another matter: regarding your father, please don't ever go to him. I know this is a selfish thing for me to ask of you but I love him and I love you, so I would rather you never interfere with the life he is probably living now. Centola, my darling little girl, please do as your mother says._

_The third thing I must explain? The special kind of magic we De Covernas use. As far as I'm concerned, only your aunts Zeina and Nawfar and you are able to use this magic. You are a Temptress, and the magic you use is a hidden skill called Temptation magic. I can't explain it in detail without confusing you, so that brings me to the fourth and final explanation I must share with you._

_I want you to go study Temptation magic. I know this is a selfish request, and you don't have to do it, but please just read on and then decide what you want to do. My sister Zeina runs my mother's "business", as I've mention before, which is, unfortunately, a large number of bars, brothels and taverns. It's sort of like a giant gang, or perhaps a spy network. I never quite grasped the reason your grandmother needed a spy network but Zeina did and I'm not one to question her choices._

_Every five years Zeina makes the trip from Damnat to Rayide. According to my calculations (and a few favors I cashed in) she's going to be there when you're fifteen and a half. If you can find the bar and meet my sister, then she'll train you._

_I love you sweetie. I love you so much that it pains me to think about dying but if I don't leave this behind for you then what kind of mother would I be? I'm not going to abandon you without any trace._

_You'll find a map of Rayide and some papers in here as well, explaining certain charms I have mastered and their formulas, as well as what formulas are themselves, and stories on the Rukh. Goodbye, Centola, and I hope you live a long, happy life._

_Love,_

_ Lilliana De Coverna_

Perhaps she was a bit hurt. And she was definitely confused. But she could never be mad at her mother, because she raised her and provided for her and was the first person in her entire life to make her feel welcomed.

Jane Hullburg's family was aloof and detached from one another, their whole house was like an museum. Everything was in order, it felt ice cold, and there was no touching allowed.

But Lilliana, Anise, Kassim, Mariam, Mrs. Gamela, Shana and Alibaba made the Slums and Balbadd her true home, filled with warmth and happiness and the desire to do what's right.

Could she really leave this place in search of her aunt? The answer hardened her resolve and she tightened her hands over the diary, her face shadowed by the light of the sunrise, just as her mother's had been when Farida held her up to the sun. She couldn't.

* * *

Black silhouettes lined the walls of palace, an unconscious blond lying pitifully on the floor, surrounded by men in rags, anger in their actions and fury in their eyes.

A betrayed Prince

A dead King

A spoiled pig in human clothing about to ascend the throne.

No matter how hard Centola had tried to save Kassim from a life of thievery, it didn't work.

* * *

The bag of coins concealed along his clothes was a clue. The faint smell of smoke lingering on his robes was another. But the major tip off was his eyes. They flashed with triumph when he met the gazes of his buddies but guilt, pure and unadulterated spilled on top of the brown orbs when he saw her.

The confirmation came in the news that the girls in the bar carried with them when they gossiped. The palace treasury had been raided, and it was the proud Fog Troop that had done the deed.

To say she was angry was an understatement. But Centola was a kind person who didn't hold grudges. So for once in Centola De Coverna's life, she let Jane Hullburg take charge for a little while.

Her face became cold, and her eyes unreadable. Her mind became filled with the memories of school life where people teased her for being smart and talked behind her back. She let her heart be incased in stone like it was then, before it was broken by Alibaba and Lilliana.

She carefully encased the stone with metal and broke her own dream to live a good life with her friends. Jane Hullburg waited in her house for Kassim to come, as he said he would. And when he entered and greeted her, Jane merely blink and motioned for him to sit. Kassim looked troubled by the lack of expression on her face, and Centola pleaded for Jane to become just a bit kinder. Jane reminded her of pain and betrayal.

"What in God's name did you do, Kassim?" her voice was as tough as nails and straightforward.

"I don't know what you mean" Kassim answered, but surprise and hurt showed.

"Cut the crap, I know something happened, so out with it!" she growled at him, but everything about her remained calm, her body posture, her eyes, her face.

"I-I-I…I raided the palace treasury" Kassim straightened, as if realizing he didn't have to get yelled at by a girl. He shouldn't have, though, because Jane had seen people like him at her school, acting like they were the best people who ever existed, and it pissed her off. Centola had let go of those emotions but Jane still remembered those feelings of hurt and pain inflicted on her.

"You're a fucking idiot, you know that?" It was Jane's words but it held emotion that was Centola's.

The metal had cracked, but held steady.

Kassim looked like he'd been slapped across the face, astonishment lining every bit of him. That's what makes him weak, thought Jane.

_That's what makes him a man._

The metal casing fell off, and the stone was being pummeled by invisible hands.

"Maybe I am, but I'm doing this for you" Centola couldn't take it anymore. She pushed Jane out and let her emotions pile onto her face, all the fury and hurt spilling out from the stone.

"Don't you blame this on me!" She screeches, standing up and breathing heavily. "I told you so many times to stop and you didn't listen **once**"

"You're not the boss of me!" Centola blinked, stepped back, and regained her composure.

"You're right. I'm not ruling your life. So if we follow that logic then…yes…I guess I am going…" Centola smoothed out the wrinkles in her skirt and said very curtly, "I'm leaving, Kassim"

"Huh?"

"I found out recently that I have an aunt in Rayide who wants to meet me, so I'm going to visit and train under her"

"You can't leave Balbadd!"

"Why not? I have the money to do so, I have the reasons to do so, and if I'm not your boss, then you're not my boss"

"This is unfair, Cent" he's pleading now, but Centola doesn't have the strength anymore to look into those brown eyes of his.

"Life isn't fair, Kassim. But at least it gives us a choice. I'll be back someday, but until then, please do me a favor and don't die or get caught up in this…this Fog Troop" both standing now, Centola and Kassim both stay together in uncomfortable silence at the utterance of Kassim's band of thieves.

"I think I should go"

"That would be for the best" steady, Centola, it's only for a few more minutes and then you can have a breakdown. He goes to the door, but as he leaves he pauses for a moment, almost as if to say something else. But then he shakes his head and leaves, muttering,

"Bye"

"Bye, Kassim" And that was the hardest goodbye Centola ever said.

* * *

Mrs. Gamela wasn't the kindest person ever to have graced this world, and she defiantly wasn't pure or holy, but she wasn't that bad either. Centola cried into the old woman's lap as Mrs. Gamela sat on her own bed, stroking the child's hair. Mainly because she was only fourteen, and still new to the cruel beauty of this world.

Between strained gasps Mrs. Gamela was able to make out that Centola had a fight with Kassim and said some very harsh, mean things to him. Her tear stained face looked up at her and her pretty green eyes peered into Mrs. Gamela's calm demeanor.

"Are you almost finished, brat?" But her voice is gentle so that Centola won't start blubbering again.

"Yes Ma'am. I'm sorry I l-lost my cool" the strawberry blonde shivers and then straightens her back, pressing her hands together tightly.

"It's alright, Centola, but I would like an explanation" Centola nods and breaths, trying to find the words to say.

"I…I found a letter in the diary. It was from my mother, saying that I have an aunt in Rayide and that she wants me to go see her. I…I got in a fight with Kassim because of this, and also because…"

"The Fog Troop" Mrs. Gamela says gravely, her face stoney and unreadable. "I know of them and the trouble they are stirring up. That boy Kassim…You must really love him to stay with a guy like that"

"Wha…? Kassim and I are just friends- er, we were friends. Besides, I love-" Centola shakes her head, distracted from the object of the conversation "Anyway, so I got in a big fight with Kassim and now…I told him that I'm leaving to join my aunt" Old eyes look at old hands and then into young, pleading green glass mirrors.

"You need my help, I suppose?"

"I'm sorry, Ma'am. I have a map and I can get to Rayide, but my calculations show that I'll get there too late if I go on foot. Do you know any way I could go there faster?" Mrs. Gamela pursed her lips in thought.

"There is a caravan that's in town that arrived a few days ago. I think that they are going to Kou first and then passing over to Rayide. I'm not sure that you want to be around Kou because of how they've been treating Balbadd recently but in my time it was a nice place with a good emperor. Pity what happened to him" But Mrs. Gamela didn't seem to hold much sympathy.

Centola nodded solemnly.

"Then I suppose…I suppose I'll pack my things today and set off tomorrow…?"

"You'll have to leave today"

"W-what do you mean?" But Centola knew.

"The caravan is leaving tomorrow, and I don't think they'll accept unwanted guests" Centola bowed her head in defeat.

"I'll pack and leave today, then…" Mrs. Gamela's hands touch Centola's cheeks and wrinkled lips that have forgotten how to smile kiss a smooth forehead.

"You will come back, brat, because I need you in my bar to bring in a steady cash flow" Fat, wet tears touch the wrinkles and the veins of her hand, and Centola questioned how it was her boss was so strong and steady, even as terrifying things occurred.

"I will. After all…This is where Alibaba and Kassim are, and they're my best friends. And I love them so much, so I'm…I'm going to go to Rayide and become strong enough to save them!"

"You've always been a peculiar girl, Centola. I'll see you soon, brat" The brat almost smiles and bobs her head in agreement.

"I'll see you soon, Ma'am"

* * *

The caravan was a large place that looks sort of like a market, people behind canvas colored tents selling exotic and ordinary fruits and goods alike, all with wide, overbearing smiles and fake cheeriness.

"Miss! Yes you, with your beautiful eyes! How about a watermelon?"

"Young Lady with the unique blond hair! I have jewels~"

"Hey pretty girl! This necklace would look lovely on you!" They tried to sell their respective products to her, but she just ignored them (except for a few smiles and polite "no"s) and moved along.

A worker who was helping carry bags of apples to and from the loading area motioned her over to a tent to ask permission to stay with them from the leader of the caravan.

The leader of the caravan was an old man with sharp eyes who said his name was just Akram. Centola introduced herself and stated her case, telling him that she needed to go to Rayide and would work incredibly hard to earn a place among them.

"Hmm…I'm not sure we have a place in our tents, young miss" Centola's heart sank at the comment.

"Please sir! I'll sleep outside if I must, but I need to get to Rayide!" Akram studied her carefully and hummed to himself.

"I'm not sure. I don't think-"

"She can stay with me!" It was a small, petite voice that came from a small, petite girl who looked to be only nine. Her hair was bright pink, straight and silky and her eyes were the most lovely shade of red. She wore a light purple dress with a darker purple sash around her waist and black shoes, bangles dangling on her wrists and a small hoop earing on her right ear.

"Bad!" the man said in surprise, and Centola wondered why he was chastising the girl who came in such a surprised voice.

"Akram, can't she stay with me? My tent's a bit small but it can fit to people no problem!" The child's rosy eyes sparkled and pleaded.

"Well…I suppose if it's alright with you and her, then she can stay" the pink haired child jumped in delight and grabbed Centola's hand, dragging her away from the tent.

"Thanks, old man!" Akram yelled something incomprehensible after them and the girl giggled. They reached a semi-small tent and the girl opened the flap for Centola.

"Come in! Oh, and welcome to your new home!" Centola looked around and set her stuff by the empty space next to the sleeping roll and supplies on the left. It was split right down the middle, like she was expecting someone to be staying with her.

"Um, thank you for letting me share your tent, um…"

"Did I forget to introduce myself? AH! One of these days my head is going to fall off and a house will kick it right into the mud!" the girl laughed and patted her own hair. "Well, my name is Bad! I saw how confused you got when Akram said it, but it really is just Bad. Well, not _really_ because my full name is Badroulbadour, but everyone just calls me Bad" she grins with all her teeth, and Centola can't help but notice how cute she was.

"That's a nice name, Bad. I'm-" Bad waves her hand in the air crazily, making sounds like 'ooh!' and 'pick me, I know!'. "um, okay, Bad"

"Your name is" she pauses, putting her hand down and looking gentler almost. "Jane Hullburg, right?"

A breath is caught in a throat, and a stampede of unrecognizable questions soar across a mind.

"W-wh- how- Bad?" her mouth is jumping up and down, words tumbling out too fast.

"So you didn't deny it, huh? I know who you were in your past life, Centola" Centola forces herself to come up with a normal question and then phrases it very carefully.

"Bad…how do you know about that?" a sigh escapes the rosy eyed girl's lips and she straightens her back, posing as if she'd said this many times already.

"Because I'm the one who sent you from your world to this one! I died in the future and called upon the past to come and save this world from it's destruction, and to do that I needed four souls of four very special people!" She jumps to her feet and counts off on her fingers "I need the Mountain, the Bird, the Shadow and you! I need you, Centola De Coverna, the Temptress!"

"I still don't get it"

"SIIIIIGHHHHH~ alright, I'll explain it once more. In my past life the world- sorry, _this_ world- was on the very brink of total destruction"

"Alright. Now how does that affect me?"

"I'm getting to that! Now, after I was sent back in time, four souls were transferred back with me. One of those souls was you"

"But how did you realize I was Jane?"

"I knew because as I was being thrown back into the time stream I got glimpses at different scenes, the lives all of you lived and then the times in which I would find you"

"Which would be how you found me"

"Now you're getting it. I've been looking for each one of you as soon as I was able to. I've already found two of the souls"

"What? Someone from MY world?!"

"Oh dear, I forgot to mention that, didn't I~ Teehee!"

"…This is going to be a long journey, isn't it?"

"Yup~"

* * *

DONE FINALLY SWEET LORD! Sooo, did you like it? I tried pretty hard, but I have found that its not very easy to be realistic about magic. UF!

Bad is amazing, btw, and I love her! Y'all love her too, soon ;).

This is the final installment of the Temptress of Balbadd arc, and now I'm moving on to the second arc, which introduces the last character and then to the PLOT! HOW FUN! The other characters aren't going to take too long to introduce, so be excited~

The next chapter is coming out next friday, and if you're lucky and I type fast enough, it might be a double post! I LOVE YOU GUYS! And er, um, please review? *blushes crazily*

BYE~~~~~~~


	7. Chapter 6: Towers and Tales

**Starry Skies**

**By Gold Sparrow**

**SECOND ARC: **Heaven on Earth

CHAPTER 6: Towers and Tales

* * *

Charlie Mason was tiny and small, and for some reason he felt like he was always trapped. When Charlie Mason died, he felt free. Maybe he shouldn't have felt this way because he had many things unresolved, but he was free, so who cares?

Memories came tumbling back to him.

His mother working so hard to support him after his father left them when Charlie was a child.

Charlie's few friends who shed tears once they learned of his death.

The girl who witnessed it, and had met eyes with him before his body hit the pavement. A girl whom he knew from school and few times that he saw her at the library. Her hair was brown and her eyes were hidden behind thick glasses, everything about her just plain, ordinary, even though she was actually the top of her class and had skipped several grades. She was now a senior even though she was only fifteen.

Jane Hullburg, the one person he had hoped to become friends with before he had died.

_What's going on?_

**_I need your help_**

_Who're you?_

**_This is an important job_**

_But I'm not ready_

**_You're needed, Spirit of the Highest Mountain_**

* * *

He wasn't sure what was going on but he knew it was warm and comfortable. There was a few congratulations and kind gestures, he had no idea how he knew that but he did. Hugs, kisses, gifts and the smell of pine, snow falling softly on thin shoulders.

Then he was pushed through into life, and he flailed around trying to regain balance. He was hefted up into the air by big, strong hands and with surprise Charlie realizes he is a _baby_.

_WHAT THE—_

Charlie begins to cry, and he is unsure why he is other than the fact that he IS A BABY.

"There, there, big guy" came a soothing, small voice. The strong hands gave away to thin, gentle ones and he was placed between a pair of breasts. He quieted down out of surprise and quickly assumed this woman must be his new mother. "He likes me better, Hanif" the woman gently teased. A deep, hearty laugh resounded through the room they were in.

"He'll come around, Uzza! Nobody can resist my charms" his mother's laugh was more of a twinkle and he felt something soft wrap around his body. A blanket. He was a bit big for a baby, and that felt a bit unnatural considering his past as a tiny kid that grew into a tiny teen.

Hanif…Hanif must be his father. Uzza must be his mother. It seemed easier to have a mother and than a father, because his other father in that other world left him and he hardly remembered what that man looked like anymore.

The two adults talked a little while longer but Charlie nearly fell asleep out of exhaustion.

"What's his name, Uzza?" asked Hanif kindly in his deep voice. I'm Charlie, he tries to say, but all that comes out is a gurgle. Uzza kisses his head affectionately and Charlie feels like he might blush.

"He is Eren" Uzza states proudly, holding Charlie up in the air. "Eren Chandlen, a hunter of the woods like his father and brothers before him!"

* * *

After years of being called it, Eren accepts his new name. He realized soon that he was no longer Tiny Charlie but big like his dad is. Hanif became the father he didn't get to have in the last life, and Eren quickly took to him like a moth to a candle.

When Eren turned five, his whole family (basically his siblings, father and many other Chandlens) went out on a big hunting trip to celebrate, Eren killing his first rabbit with the help of a specially crafted bow and some beautiful arrows.

This world was strange. The language is different and his family all believes in magic and practice traditions, and once he looked at a map and saw that the continents were completely different. There seemed to be no technology and the people all dressed like in the past. He didn't really mind for some reason. Maybe it was because he never really liked the world he lived in. Yes, the technology and books and the traveling was a luxury he felt blessed to have lived with, but he didn't have many happy memories there.

Here, he has a loving mother and father, his siblings all look out for him, and everything seems…inviting. Perfect, almost.

His oldest brother is named Makin (who was twenty years old), and he is tall and holds a warm smile that is meant for everyone. He is married already to the lovely Kalila and is an excellent hunter, as everyone in his family seems to be.

Eren's second oldest siblings are Azzam and Azusena (both being nineteen), who are very different despite being twins. Azzam is determined and excited for every challenge while Azusena is lazier and prefers to cook and knit. Azusena is expecting her first child with her husband Tarek.

Then comes Tawil (boy, seventeen years old), Wasim (boy, fourteen), Zayna (girl, twelve), Haroun (boy, nine), Zafirah (girl, seven), and finally him, age five. His mother has nine children, all of them kind hearted and strong. It surprised him when he first learned of his nine elder siblings, especially since his mother, Uzza, was a tiny woman with a frail frame and features that make her look so weak. Her nose was sharp and bony but her brown hair was soft to the touch and all her looks balanced her out. Eren always thought she is really pretty, but most children do think their mother is the most beautiful.

That didn't mean she isn't strong, however. Uzza controls her children with her voice, which could turn into an angry shout or a scary whisper, and her frailness made every son and daughter not want to make her upset, so they stay in line and always mind others. Every child of Uzza and Hanif grew to be extremely polite and kind, going the extra mile for the people who need it. They lived in a large almost-town with other Chandlens, aunts and uncles and cousins generations apart so that everyone who lived there was related.

The village people who lived in the town closest to their large lodging in the woods loved them because of their willingness to share meet and help out with construction and heavy lifting for a few coins.

"Mama?" Eren asks as he lay in bed one night, curling up beside his older brothers Haroun and Wasim, since they all shared a bed and where still too young to get their own houses like Tawil, Azusena, Azzam and Makin had done already. "How is our community all related?"

Their mother sits on the edge of the bed, smiling at her children. Yes, his mother wasn't beautiful but she is pretty, and when she isn't shouting orders or rushing about Uzza was weak looking.

"Years and years ago, six siblings traveled the globe in search of a home. They were a special kind of person, each bearing an incredible gift. They could summon arrows with magic and shoot with perfect accuracy, and they could create strong armor out of the earth itself" Uzza sits cross-legged on their bed, tickling their covered feet. "They wanted a place to call their own without people coming and forcing them to work for them. One night, God appeared to the oldest of the six siblings in a dream and said, 'build a giant house on the side of that mountain over yonder' and so he and his siblings got to work and with help from the villagers nearby, they built this very lodge. Those siblings were the original Chandlens. Then, after they completed the house, a mountain spirit came to them. 'I will make you a deal!' said the mountain spirit. 'You may stay on this spot and live peacefully for many years, but only if you give me your powers!' The Chandlens, frightened of the spirit and eager to have their wish granted agreed and gave the spirit their powers. It is said that someday the mountain spirit will appear before a mighty warrior who is the descendent of the eldest brother and give he or she all of the powers the originals had given to him"

"That's gonna be me!" Haroun cheered, and Wasim nudged him with his shoulder.

"Nuh-uh!"

"Please" Eren began to joke, "it's obviously me!"

"Boys" Uzza commanded, and Eren, Haroun and Wasim straighten up as they listen to the story, leaning in as their mother finished the tale.

"Those six siblings continued on to marry and reproduce, and their children lived here and reproduced, and on and on until this entire community of Chandlens was born and we came to be"

Eren raised his hand and asked,

"Are you a descendent of one of them, mama?"

"No" his mother chuckled, "I'm too weak. But your father is. The others in our community didn't want Hanif to marry an outsider like me, but he did anyway. And look what happened! I born him nine healthy, strong children who have taken our little village by storm!" She puffs up her chest. "I think I did quite well for a normal person!" the children laugh with delight and so does Uzza, none of them realizing that Hanif was standing outside the door, grinning at his wife and youngest sons.

* * *

Years and years passed like that. He grew taller and taller and bigger and bigger, soon becoming a 5'4 behemoth with wide shoulders and muscles from hard work lining his arms and legs. Eren hoped he wasn't too big, but a look in the mirror showed him that even though he was freakishly tall and buff, he wasn't a total ape.

When he had first looked in a mirror a few years ago, he didn't recognize himself. And then he took in the dark green hair, pine colored eyes, and tanned skin and realized he HAD GREEN HAIR OH MY GOD.

To say he didn't look in the mirror again for a while would be an understatement. But eventually he got over it and thought he was a fool. His father had green hair, and most of his siblings did too. Why did he think he wouldn't?

_I though I might actually be…normal_

But this was his new normal, as he had lived it for years. His mother, Zafirah, and Tawil were the only ones in the compound that had brown hair, and Eren supposes that 'green hair' must have been the dominant gene when it came to genetics.

His sister Azusena had a baby boy named Dabir. He never truly got that everyone, _everyone, _was related and that was how everyone all had green hair. Maybe that was why Azusena and her husband Tarek were married even though they both had green hair. Maybe that's why nobody wanted his father to marry his mother.

Eren is now eleven years old.

* * *

It was a dark night on the mountain at the time of the strange occurrence. Eren had been sleeping soundly beside Haroun, and then he is jolted awake as if someone had stuck his finger inside a light socket. He quickly gets out of bed as his older brother mumbles,

"Wha ya doin', kiddo?"

"I, uh, gotta pee real bad. Like, a waterfall"

"Too much info, Eren, too much info" and as Haroun's head hits the pillow Eren is off, running through the wooden lodging as quietly as he can and he runs up the flights of stairs and onto the roof. His lodging was several stories high and many people and families lived in it, so he can see above most of the trees to the other high ones and the low ones as well. Looking out ward, he can see far, far away where a towering column of Rukh shoots up into the night sky. He stands at the ledge looks even farther away where another column of Rukh appears; bright and appearing strangely pink. Then another, farther away shines blue and gray.

Even though he's half asleep, he's sure of one thing for certain. The first Rukh column is surrounding a little newborn baby. He grins and then spreads out his arms as an invisible column of light surrounds him as well and twists itself into the sky.

_Welcome to the world, child loved by the Rukh._

* * *

In the lodging, the warriors all chose a weapon to fight with and then train with since children to master. The weapon of Eren's choice was a beautiful chestnut bow with special carvings along it. The arrows are the ones that he makes himself and he doesn't trust other people to make arrows for him. Eren had been training with his bows forever, and he couldn't help but ultimately become attached to the bow. He got it when he was only six (the number of the original Chandlen siblings) and had been using it for ten years.

His aim was perfect, and he completely disregarded the saying that only small guys could handle bows. He was 6'3, nothing like how he was when he was Charlie Mason. Now he was Eren Chandlen, master archer and warrior of the Chandlen lodges.

Eren was out in the woods hunting when it happened.

The branches threaten to snap under his weight, but Eren tiptoes silently across them quickly, feeling a little stupid. Being small would have been an advantaged right about now, but he disregards that fact and the snippy voice at the back of his mind and focuses solely at the buck in front of him.

It was eating grass in the middle of a small clearing, trees tall and proud surrounding them. The sun hit the buck's back and the animal lifts his head proudly, antlers shining in the light. He steps forward, trying to get closer when one branch, big and covered with bark breaks. It doesn't snap, it breaks.

The buck's head shoots up, staring straight at him with startled, brave brown eyes and then racing off. Eren raises his bow and cocks his arrow but…the buck was gone.

"Damn!" He frowns, stomping his foot on the ground in frustration. He had been tracking that animal for hours, and still had gotten no results other than going deeper and deeper into the woods and the mountain.

He didn't dwell on it though, and began to follow the trail the buck had left, moving as quickly as possible without making too much noise. It took him half an hour to find the buck once again, and this time the buck across a stream. Eren took aim, prepares to shoot, and lets the arrow fly. The buck turns in time for the arrow to fly straight into its eye and effectively killing it with a perfect shot into the brain. Eren sighs with relief and goes to collect his prey.

Crossing the stream and getting his pants wet didn't bother him, and once he came upon the buck he couldn't help the grin out of the triumph that swelled up in his chest.

"Hey there, big guy" he patted the dead buck's side, sizing him up. Something shiny blinded him for a moment. He turned and noticed a white rock that glowed against a boulder. Eren stood and began to take some steps toward the strange rock when suddenly his foot fell through the leaves and dirt and he tumbled down, down, down into a dark, deep tunnel.

Something caught on his robe and it ripped, cuts developing on his arms and legs. His back hit the ground with a loud 'thump'.

"Oh sweet God" Eren groans, laying still and trying not to think for a while.

_I'm never hunting again…except for maybe on special occasions…_

Finally he forces his aching muscles to move, ripples of pain moving down his back. He takes stock of his situation. It didn't seem like he broke anything, but his back will defiantly be bruised and there were scratches all over his arms and legs from the sticks that were in the soil. Eren lifts himself and stares at the top of the hole, which was several feet taller than him, and he was NOT a good jumper due to his size.

"Help!" He calls, and tries to grasp the roots and pull himself up, but the soil around the roots fall down and Eren stumbles backwards. "Great…" he mutters angrily. Eren looks around the tunnel, trying to find a way out. He chooses a place that's less crowded with roots to try to climb but can't seem to get a good grip on it. He steps back, and then rushes forward, reaching out an arm to try to catch a branch when his body hit the side and the soil collapse. With a startled cry, Eren falls down another tunnel, this one slanted so he keeps on going and twisting and tumbling until he finally rolls out into a flat area and gasps for air. He can't bear to open his eyes and instead just lays there, completely adamant about not going hunting again. He opens his pine colored eyes but it's so dark that he can't see anything.

Then he gets up and tries to feel his way around, and ends up hitting the wall. He coughs and gags, due to the dust that flies up and hits him, but when he feels the wall again, he realizes it's solid rock.

_Why does this feel so smooth? I wonder if…OH MY GOD IT'S GLOWING!_

Symbols that shimmer green and white appear on the rock wall on every side of him, lighting up the cavern. Eren shields his eyes and waits for them to adjust to the sudden increase of visibility.

The cave's roof was just a few inches above Eren's head and the sides were rocky and slick other than the symbols. Eren traces the symbols with a digit and thinks back, trying to place where he has seen them before.

On the other end of the cave, an archway leads deeper inside. Eren looks at it, back to the hole that he fell through to get here, and then shakes his head.

"This better be worth it!" The sixteen year old heads to the archway, going farther into the underground tunnels.

* * *

She supposes that it was her birth into this world that was the catalyst for its destruction. It makes sense. After all, the God of this world had 'blessed' her with special powers and a duty to protect the relics, but it wasn't fair that she had to relive all this pain again.

The loneliness nearly killed her then, but now, well, it just broke her. She remembers how she used to be, so innocent to the outside world but so quiet, not engaging much in conversation. Whenever someone new came into the room she would hide behind him, gripping his robes. That was in the beginning. Later, when he made it clear that she was _his_, she would bury her face into his shoulder, him wrapping an arm around her shoulders or waist and kissing the top of her head while he greeted the new comer.

She was a child now, but every now and then she would go off into a blissful daydreams of when he would hold her and proclaim how much she meant to him.

They were just daydreams, but it felt so real that for a few minutes or a few hours she was really there, with him, looking at the sunsets or fetching him tea whenever he was working.

Actually, now that she thinks about it, maybe it was a good thing. Perhaps the world **was** fair for letting her correct the mistake. This pain was a punishment, and also a lesson. She must close her heart and open her mind.

Laying on the tiles, staring up at the ceiling with its beautiful mosaic, she closes her light pink eyes, grins, and lets the power and despair wash over her like a tidal wave. She had kept it at bay in the last life, but in this one she would Fall. She would allow herself to become filled with black Rukh until there was no more goodness within her. She would fulfill her duty and balance the world out.

Balance. That was what led to the past world's destruction, because she refused to accept that she **couldn't **be good, as much as she wanted to be. She had to be the darkness to counter the light, the twisted woman with a heart set in stone, the rock which would secure the four souls she needs to protect the world.

She would become horrible.

Despicable.

Disgusting.

Controlling.

Manipulative.

Backstabbing.

Evil.

Bad.

Bad.

Yes. Her name, her name is now Bad. She would show everyone who she really was before they got sucked into the sinkhole that is her.

It was a hint.

A clue.

A foreshadow.

A warning.

When Badroulbadour opens her eyes, they had become a bloody red.

* * *

The tower in which Bad lived in was very big. It spiraled upwards but it never had seen any sunlight or touched the sky. Other than the tower, her house was a bit castle like as well. Probably because it was hidden away under the mountain. She remembers the mountain. She also remembers when she was really small and thought that the world was dark, and that those floating lights that lit up the hallways were the only source of comfort. Bad was wrong, but it made her smirk at how innocent she was.

Walking the dark halls, raising a hand, the lights became brighter and more appear until it is lit up like daylight.

"Raise and shine, Myeshia~" she calls, turning her walk into a skip, swinging her arms up and down just like a little kid. When she got to the door at the end of the hallway Bad mimicks pushing it open and it did without her even touching it.

The room was circular and large, with regal pillars lining the sides and in the very center a large throne sat on a raised platform. In circles around the throne staffs and wands jut up, all pointing to the ceiling. A lone isle is paved from the doorway to the regal chair, and Bad giggles and rushes up to the throne, climbing up its side and sitting on it.

"Myeshia…your quiet today! It's because tomorrow is the day that lady comes, right?" Badroulbadour cocks her head like she's waiting for an answer but when nothing happens, she grins again. "I thought so~ Well she has another thing coming to her, after all, I'm ready!"

The red eyed girl gets up and begins to trail her fingers along each staff, sizing them up and pouting as she walks along them. 45 staffs later, she finds what she is looking for.

"My God" she breathed, lifting it up and running her fingers along it's golden handle Bad revels in it's beauty. "You are truly as wonderful as I recall" The staff is longer than her and on the top came a strange symbol like a flame, one tip bigger than the other. A pink gem rests in center between the two, and the whole thing shines brightly. She lifts it out of its holder with some difficulty.

Then, she goes back to the throne and rests the staff on it, stretching her arms and legs. On her chest just above the beginning of her dress was an eight-pointed star that seemed painted in black ink. Bad begins to mumble something under her breath.

**_"Divine spirits who follow the flow of fate_**

**_Come to me now_**

**_In the hour of my need._**

**_Today is the day I wed you_**

**_And give myself to thy limitless power and disgrace"_**

The entire room turns into a giant magic circle, glowing white and black. Bad lifts her arms in accordance to the spell, chanting louder and louder with each passing phrase in the spell.

**_"Come to me my brethren of hate and sorrow,_**

**_Even you angels of love and happiness_**

**_We are one in eternal matrimony_**

**_I am your master,_**

**_And you are my staves!"_**

The entire room is filled with equal light and darkness, and one by one every staff and wand turns into a shaft of light and spirals all around the room, zooming up to the mosaic picture on the roof and back down, crisscrossing around the pillars and back to red eyed girl and she lifts up her chest as the staves all fly into her tattoo.

She cries out as each and every staff and wand is absorbed into her, and all she can do is go back into her memories. Memories that she had tried to block out for so long.

* * *

_The woman wails with pain, tears streaking down her cheeks as each staff shoots into her chest. It was like being hit over and over again, each one hurting more than the last. She almost collapses but then strong arms hold onto her elbows and hold her up, and her knees buckle. She leans back against a strong chest and one hand and arm moves from her elbow to her waist, holding her up as the last staff morphs into her body._

_She begins to sob and he pulls her to him as they fall to the floor, him rubbing her shoulder and kissing her temple._

_"It's alright, it's alright" he breaths reassuringly into her ear, and she can hear the nervousness in his voice. She takes fistfuls of his robes in his hands and presses her lips to his throat, and to those watching them it looks like she is just clinging in pain to him but she just needs the closeness right now._

_"…I'm scared…" she murmured._

_"I know, but I'm here. I'll protect you"_

* * *

She lays on the floor like she did so long ago and wonders if anyone is going to hold her up and tell her that they'll protect her like he said he would. But then there's that grin and she laughs, tracing her sore chest with a finger.

"What am I thinking? I can't have him. I need to learn to be alone, forever"

* * *

"You know" she begins, traveling to the door and having it open by itself again. "You're not just any ordinary magician staff. No, you are much more than that. You're a 'Divine Stave' used by one of King Solomon's three trusted magi. 'trusted' was a load of poo, if you ask me, but none the less true"

She whistled as she travels down the hallway and into another hallway, following the twist and turns and stairways down until she came across a grand entryway. Bad had passed out on the floor and now is feeling better after molding her body with the other Divine Staves, and had grabbed the one she had leaned against the throne, leaving the empty throne room once and for all.

"You also haven't been used since that time with the 'Great King', but I know you'll do grand. After all…I'm using you!" Bad strokes the stave lovingly "Maybe it's a bit cliché to give you a name, and even more so to name you after your original user, but I think I'll call you 'Sheba'. Do you like it? I think you do~" the divine stave glows a bit brighter and hums with energy.

The entryway is almost as big as the throne room, with two stairways leading downward on opposite sides and everything covered with red. Red carpet, red chairs, red paint. The railing is as black as night and all the tables and decorations other than that are the same color.

She smoothens the side of her white dress and stands at the small balcony overlooking the entryway. Then, still as a statue with a small, knowing smile on, she waits.

* * *

Someone politely knocked on the door. Badroulbadour blinks at the sudden noise but knows that she has to open it. That's the only way to open the door, after all. One person wants to come in on the outside, another has to open it on the inside. She can't help but feel a bit nervous. This woman was going to come in would change her life forever. So she has to win against her this time, and not be taken. She has a plan, and is ready to execute it. Holding out a hand, two of her fingers motion at the door to open. The twin doors made of heavy marble open, and in the center stands someone she wasn't expecting.

"Uhh…Can I come in…?" It was a boy. Well actually it appeared to be a young man with neat green hair and matching eyes, he was very tall and his legs and arms lined with muscles. A bow and some arrows rest inside a sling that he carries over his shoulder.

"Sure" Bad says nonchalantly, interest overriding caution. He didn't seem to feel the same way as she did. The man came in slowly, taking his time to notice all the details of her makeshift home.

"Are you…Alone here, little girl?" Bad puffed up her cheeks at the words, 'little girl'.

"I'm not little!" she stomps her foot, ruffling her dress "I'm just a bit short for my age"

"How old are you?"

"six"

"And how tall are six year olds?"

"…Touché" the man chuckles and walks a bit closer, smiling up at her.

"You didn't answer my question before. Where are your parents?" Bad opens her mouth and then closes it, hugging Sheba to her.

"My mother died when I was born. I don't have a father" It was too sad to think about, especially since this time around in life she actually watched her mother… "But I can take care of myself" she adds cheerfully, motioning to the place around her. "Myeshia has taken me in and I've lived here for years"

"Myeshia? Where is she?" Bad cocks her head and blinks, not understanding why he didn't understand.

"Oh! Oh you don't know, oh lord, I'm so stupid!" she giggles again and lightly bops herself on the head. "Myeshia is the tower!"

"…What?"

"The tower. Haven't you heard the rumors and stories? About Dungeons?" he seems stupefied and then his eyes widen.

"D-dungeon…? Where…From that time…" He doesn't see anything for a moment, and Badroulbadour looks at him. Really looks at him. His eyes, his nose, his big body and the way he walks cautiously. "Does this mean this place is a dungeon?!" He exclaims suddenly, and Bad recognizes him.

* * *

A boy, very tiny but a teenager walking in strange clothing among other teenagers who are all very tall. He's cautious and quiet, staying under the radiar. But he's a bit lonely, despite his few friends. He spends most of his time in the library, reading a manga. Then, when another student (a girl with glasses) comes and picks out the same manga as him, he observes her with interest.

A boy named Charlie Mason.

A manga called Magi.

* * *

Bad can't believe it. She had visions of where she was going to meet the other souls (granted she escaped from here) but only saw parts of this boy's life. The young girl was expecting that woman to come, and instead the Mountain himself walked straight through her front doors. She climbed up onto the railing and stood proudly, looking down at him.

"You!" she points her staff at the startled man, and begins to recite a paragraph she had practiced for a long time. "You are a _very _special person!" She jumps, and using her magic is able to flip over him and land in front of the doors. His eyes nearly pop out of their sockets.

"I know who you are!" he shakes his head and makes to say something but she rushes up to him, takes his hand and intently gazes into this eyes. "You're Charlie Mason!"

* * *

Eren wasn't sure what to expect of the strange little girl living alone in a castle-like building under a mountain, but defiantly not that she would call him by the name that he hasn't heard in years.

"Wha- What? I don't know what you mean" Eren denies the claim, taking a step back but the six year old is stronger than he thought and she holds on to him.

"Yes you do!" she says, stepping closer to him once again and grinning happily. "You weren't suppose to come here today, which means you defied fate and only a few people in this world can do that"

"I'm serious!" Eren lifts himself, making him big and frowns. "I don't understand what you're saying"

"You don't know?"

"I don't"

"I should explain?"

"Yes"

"So you are Charlie Mason?"

"Yes- I mean-"

"HAHA! Gotcha~" Eren fists his hands and the opens them, feeling a bit like a sore loser. His big hand rubs his forehead and he just can't comprehend what's going on.

"Okay, yes, I'm…I was Charlie Mason. I go by Eren now. Could you just tell me what's going on?"

"Alright" she agrees quickly, still smiling "Well, you see, this world you are in is out of a 'comic' book in your original world, right?" Eren nods, as he had already figured that out once he first saw the Rukh all those years ago. Coming into the castle and learning it was actually a dungeon confirmed his suspicions.

"Um…how do I say this…Well, okay, this world is in danger, you see, and to save it I need your soul in this world"

"What?"

"I come from the future. The entire world was in chaos, and it almost died. But he…I and a close friend of mine put our magic together and sorta hit a 'reset' button, causing the time stream to reverse and restart. But I knew that I couldn't stop the same fate from happening again alone, so I summoned a few souls from your world to come back with me"

"…Are you saying that you summoned me from death?"

"Yes. I summoned four souls. The Bird, the Shadow, the Temptress and you, Eren, the Mountain"

"Are these other, uh, souls from my world as well?"

"Yes, and they have their memories just like you do" This was all a lot to process, but Eren seemed to be getting the gist of it.

"This is all impossible"

"So is magic, but you know that it's real, right?" Eren closes his eyes real tight and then when he opens them he leans down gets eye to eye with the child in front of him.

She was a bit short, even for a six year old and had long pink hair that was a bit ratty (she probably didn't brush a lot) and her eyes were red. He'd never seen anyone like her before, but knew that since in his world this was a manga he will probably see people with blue and purple hair soon. Her dress went to her knees and was actually sort of plain, but a yellow rope-like belt knotted in the front and the long sleeves were loose and see-through. In one hand she held a long staff almost as tall as Eren and in the other she gripped his hand.

"How can I help you save the world? I'm just Eren Chandlen, a hunter of the Chandlen lodges"

"I thought you looked like a Chandlen. But you're special, Eren. I can see it! I can help you unleash your power, but I need you to trust me, and follow me to the end" Eren doesn't know why, but he feels like he should trust the girl. He doesn't even know her name but is suddenly compelled to have her lead him to a better future.

"But what about my family?" he questions, worried about his nine siblings and parents.

"They'll understand once they realize what great magic you have within you" His chest feels tight, and he hasn't felt this way since he was Charlie and everything about him was too small.

"I can't just leave them"

"I never said you had to. You can give them a proper goodbye and then come with me. We need to find the other souls before we can save the world"

"…I don't know but…if what your saying is true then I don't have much of a choice"

"Of course you do. Life always gives us a choice, but it's our duty to make the right one" The girl smiles at the behemoth of a man and then lets his hand go pointing at herself "I forgot to tell you, didn't I~ Well, my name is-"

"Hello, little girl" All the color drains out of the pinkette's face and Eren stands and sees the woman standing in the doorway. "I'm here for that staff of yours"

The six year old turns slowly and looks at the woman, an unreadable expression crossing her features.

"You…I knew you were coming, but I forgot when" the woman seems bemused, and Eren takes the time to notice that she's actually very pretty. Her lips are red and her eyes are a sparkling light blue, her clothes very fine and expensive looking.

"Did you now?"

"Yes" The child snaps holding out the staff in front of her, pointing it at the woman. "I always knew you were coming…Gyokuen Ren!"

Eren takes the time to appreciate the fact that THIS IS THE MAIN ANTAGONIST OF THE WHOLE SERIES AND SHE LOOKS SO NICE BUTWILLSNAPYOURNECKINAHEARTBEATSWEETGOD.

"You're a funny little thing!" Gyokuen laughs and lifts her long sleeve to cover her face. "How about you hand over that 'divine stave' and I'll let you go? Although, you look too much like that woman to go off on your own…you could stay with me then"

Gyokuen steps closer and for once Eren can see that she IS psycho. In the manga and anime he never really got the evil vibe, but now it was pounding on him full force. The pinkette takes a deep breath, and when Eren braces himself for a scream, she instead yells,

**"Sarāb Janāza!"**

Out of the tip of the staff came a burst of water, rocketing straight at Gyokuen with the strength and speed of a cheetah. Eren was a bit too close to the girl and a droplet of water landed on his cheek. He hisses in pain once he realizes that the water was boiling hot.

Gyokuen appeares a bit surprised as the water hammers the force field around her figure.

_A Borg! And if I remember correctly, Gyokuen has an especially strong one!_

When the stream of boiling water stops going, a few cracks appear on Gyokuen's Borg.

_Or…Maybe not._

* * *

The red eyed girl didn't hesitate to let loose another round of boiling water, and the air around them became thick with steam. Gyokuen smiles and doesn't acknowledge the dents in her Borg. It would have been much more simpler had the child just given her the staff and went back to Kou with her.

She had told her husband she needed a bit of time to visit her friends in the neighboring countries, and he, being the good man he was, agreed. It was easy to replace the guards with Al Thamen members but when she went to claim the staves within the Dungeon, they had begged her to let them join her. She had smiled and told them that they weren't coming with her, and that they weren't getting any Staves either.

"Do you really think that a spell of that caliber could stop me?" Gyokuen asked, astounded by the girl's unrelenting strength. "I'm a lot more experienced than you are, my dear"

The six year old merely grinned.

"Of course not, but just because you're more experienced doesn't mean I'm not more clever~" Then, as she realizes her mistake, Gyokuen unleashes a wind spell and sees that the girl and the man were both gone, and that the pair fighting against her in the steam were just images they had created out of light magic.

"Well played, child. But I'm coming for you" Gyokuen smiles calmly and turns on her heel, walking out of the Dungeon through the front doors left ajar. She would go back to the waiting Al Thamen members and then make plans to find the pair. She would let them have a head start. After all, what fun is the chase when it's so easy to catch your pray?

* * *

Eren breaths heavily, hands on knees as he coughs up dust that got in his mouth when they made their escape. The girl lays on the ground, gulping for air.

"Thank you God! Thank you for letting that ACTUALLY work!" The girl sits up and then smiles at Eren, seeming a lot softer than she did at the Dungeon. Her eyes are a darker color in the light, and her entire being just seems so sweet as opposed to the feral beast that attacked the Ren matriarch.

"I'm sorry you got pulled into this mess, Eren" She tugs on a bit of her hair, and Eren merely shakes his head.

"I have a bad feeling that Gyokuen wasn't gonna let me join with your little trip back to Kou. You saved me, so thank you" The girl beams and tucks her hair behind her ear. Then the innocence and kindness is gone and replaced with that grin that covers her softness and takes up the space where her goodness should be.

"No problem, I need you after all! So, I suppose you are coming with me then?" Eren can't seem to grasp what she is saying.

"Can't I say goodbye to my family?"

"Sure, but you need to make it quick. After all, Gyokuen is looking for me and the Staves now"

"But…My family is strong! They could take Gyokuen" The girl in front of him sighs and shakes her head, smoothing out her dress.

"Nobody can take that woman, Eren. You know that as much as I do" She pats her dress and doesn't look at him. "The only person I think could fight her would be…" she shakes her head and stares up at him.

Eren gulps but nods. He understands. As much as he loves his family, if he doesn't help this girl there won't be anyone to love anymore. But more than that, he's interested. Maybe that's not a good thing, but this is a new life, and that means a new path to take, right?

"I just need to speak with my mother, and maybe my father" The girl nods her head, and then takes a look around at the dense forest.

"Listen up, Eren. Do you know a special rock that looks really pretentious? Like, in the shape of a wolf head?" Eren scowls at her and then nods his head.

"Yeah, it's kind of sacred to my lodging" The pinkette laughs but then stops and pretends to cough, scratching her head.

"Of course, sorry. At sunset I want you to meet me there and we will go" Eren scrunches up his nose.

"Do you maybe want to join me? Meet my father and mother? I don't think you should be alone in the woods" The girl opens her mouth as to say something but then it changes into that grin and she tilts her head.

"Sure. I would like that" Eren holds out her hand and she takes it, hoping to her feet and together they head out in the direction of the Chandlen lodgings.

"Hey…what's your name?" She looks up at him, and for a moment her face changes from the ever present grin that twitches at the corners of her mouth. It becomes…sad, almost. "My name is Bad. Well…not really, that's a nickname. My full name is Badroulbadour"

"Nice to meet you, Bad"

* * *

Bad wonders if he notices, and just when she thinks he doesn't there is a flicker in those pine depths and Bad can't help the warmth that floods her.

Eren saw the hint.

The clue.

The foreshadow.

The warning.

But she knew that he didn't give a damn. Not a single one. Because somehow he trusted her, and that's all Bad ever wanted. For someone to trust her, like her boyfriend in the past life did.

* * *

The lodging was a complicated place. In all, there are six really big buildings made out of wood and stone, and at least five families could live in each floor. Yes, it was that huge. There were also many small ones sprinkled in between each one and word travels very fast due to this. A fight between a couple in one lodge could jump from floor to floor until it enters another building and on and on until it goes until the entire community knows. And since everyone knows everyone, that couple would be getting a lot of counseling from others real quick.

So when Eren entered his lodge with a little girl with pink hair? Everyone knew within the next hour.

Uzza was the first to know, mainly because her son came in to their house and said,

"Mom, I have to talk to you" Uzza blinks and nods, this was her break from managing the lodging kitchen but Eren was her son and she could speak to him.

"What do you want to talk…Hello there" The girl behind Eren hides slightly behind him and holds his hand. She grins, and even though she is absolutely adorable there is something off about her.

"Hi, I'm Badroulbadour" Uzza nods and smiles slightly, then meets her son's gaze.

"That's a pretty name. Eren, why is Badroulbadour here?" Eren gulps and takes a deep breath.

"Mom…I have to leave"

"To go where?" Uzza puts a hand to her hip and the annoyance bubbles up inside her.

"It's hard to explain, but something has happened, and I have to go with Bad"

"No you don't. Listen, Eren, I'm very confused but my youngest isn't going off with a child! No offence, uh, Bad"

"It's alright"

"Mom, okay, fine I'll explain" He motions for her to sit at their dining room table and she does so, but only after he and the girl took their seats across from her. "You're not going to believe this but…"

* * *

Uzza didn't believe it, but Eren had never lied to her before, and if what he was saying was true about a dungeon under the mountain and a woman wanting to kidnap Bad then what could she do to stop him?

"You both could stay here. We Chandlens are strong" she could try to reason with him.

"Mom…We can't" Eren's eyes were sad.

"I know…magicians are a tricky bunch…"

"Please don't think that" Uzza looks at Bad, who hasn't spoken once during Eren's explanation. "Not all magicians are horrible, but this one is nasty. It's the person, not the magic" Uzza blinks a few times and then nods her head slowly.

"I guess you're right"

"You don't have to worry" the red eyed girl continues, grinning but looking more genuine. It's still unsettling, however. "I'll take care of your son. I promise. I keep my promises"

* * *

It's funny how people seemed to trust her, even though she was so young. She didn't understand it at all. In her past life, people didn't trust her easily, though in this one the people don't all know of her strength. All they see is a little girl with a cute face, not the cold, disgusting woman she really was. Bad'll use it to her advantage.

Sunset made the forest appear orange and the trees all look like they were on fire, the sky a watery blue that fades with each passing moment. Eren and Bad speed walk down a worn path leading toward a sacred monument to Eren's lodge.

"Why do we have to go there again?"

"You'll find out soon enough~"

The rock was proud against the fading sun, and it really was in the shape wolf's head, the cracks and edges turning into eyes, a face and fur. In Bad's defense, it did seem pretentious.

"We're here!" Bad runs over to the rock and grips the edges, trying to climb up. Eren sighs and walks over to her, picking her up and walking around to the side where one could easily climb up and onto the head. Bad pouts and grumbles, "My way would've been funner"

"More fun" Eren corrects her, and she shoots him the cutest death glare ever. Once on top of the rock, Bad holds out her staff and warns him,

"I'm going to do something awesome, but you may pee your pants" A gulp is taken by the beast of a boy and Bad begins to chant,

**"Oh spirits of Balance and Justice**

**I call upon thee and thou brethren**

**Come to me now**

**And summon thy Mistress.**

**Decide, Myeshia!"**

Out of nowhere, a whirlwind of wind and white flashes lands in the ground a few feet away from the wolf rock and continues on as Bad chanted the spell, growing larger and more powerful with each word.

When it clears, a Djinn stood before them. Bad hadn't seen Myeshia in her past life, but knew of Djinns and their unusual appearance. As Myeshia presented herself in front of Bad in all her giant, blue skinned glory the girl couldn't help but light up with interest.

Myeshia was unlike other Djinns, just like Ugo was. Not because of her appearance, but because of her role. While most Djinns lived in Dungeons and lent their strength to the humans who cleared their traps, Myeshia was different because she was in charge of taking care of Bad. She designed her Dungeon to be a house for Bad to live in, complete with fresh food, an abundance of bedrooms and a library with a vast amount of books.

In her first life, Bad had not read as much as she liked to play, drawing and painting and doing things that would only require one person. This time around, however, she read everything should could get her hands on, memorizing spells and seals alike, and also reading up on the staves that resided in a whole other part of her house.

That was another reason Myeshia was different. She took care of Bad, and she watched over the Staves. The Staves weren't ever suppose to exist in this world, but with the existence of Bad came the creation of the super powerful wands.

The Djinn of Balance and Justice is good-looking, in a 'blue giant' sort of way. Her huge form was crowned with thick white hair that she had placed in a side braid, and her big blue eyes were lined with black lashes. Her very feminine body was wrapped in a piece of white and blue fabric that covered the bare minimum and uncovered a section or two of her abdomen and stomach. One gold hoop earing is on her right ear and bangles line her wrists, a silver necklace with what appears to be a ring hanging on it is splayed on her neck.

"Badroulbadour, my Queen of Queens who has been bestowed with the Divine Staves, how may I serve you?" The pinkette could see the shock on Eren's face. His eyes bulge and his mouth hangs open, a twitch in his eyebrow jumping up and down like a jittery bug.

"Hi Myeshia! It's nice to see you~" Myeshia has a nice smile, really sweet and accepting of everyone. "I do need some help however"

"Just name it, my dear" The Djinn sits on her knees, folding her hands and tilting her head. Eren appears to become calmer by this action, and Bad feels relieved that Myeshia is a nice Djinn and doesn't try to show off her power or intimidate them like others of her kind usually do.

"I know you made a deal a hundred or so years ago, right? With a few siblings once they came across your Dungeon" Myeshia thinks for a moment and then brightens, smiling her nice smile.

"I know what you mean! The Chandlen siblings and their dashing elder brother!" Bad quickly nods, and then continues on,

"Could you tell my friend here Eren Chandlen about the deal?" Myeshia turns her attention to Eren, and the boy straightens up. Bad giggles at his attempt to appear 'dashing'.

"Well, as I recall the siblings were building a large house on the mountain to live in because they were afraid of being kidnapped and used due to their strange powers. One day the oldest, out on a hunting trip, came across my Dungeon in the woods. This was before I moved it under the mountain, that is. When I sensed his power, I came out of the tower and decided to make a deal with him. His siblings and him were anomalies, and as I know, such power could tilt the scales of balance in this world and I wasn't very okay with that idea" the Djinn shivers at the very mention of the balance being disrupted. "So I told him to go and gather his siblings, and when he did, I told him that I could grant his wish. In exchange for his family's power, I would allow him and his future generations to live peacefully for the rest of their lives. He agreed, and I was able to keep the balance. That is, until your mother and you came to me and got this whole mess with the Divine Staves started"

Myeshia seems tired as she says the last sentence, worry lining her eyes. Bad blushes and scratches her arm, looking down.

"Sorry about that, Myeshia. I know how much the balance means to you" Eren shakes his head and concentrates.

"Wait, wait, wait" Eren furrows his eyebrows "Does that mean…You're the Mountain Spirit from my family's stories?" Myeshia blinks.

"Is that what they called me? Well, I suppose that's only normal, after all, I am one of the first Djinn to come to this world and your ancestors were the first humans to see me" The Chandlen takes a deep breath. Bad pats his back, and he turns and raises an eyebrow at her.

"It's a lot to take in, I know, but this isn't all" Bad turns to Myeshia once again. "Myeshia, there's a reason I wanted you to tell Eren that story" The Djinn tilts her head again, and Bad can see how she's just like a bird.

"What is it, my dear?" Red eyes that are the color of blood close, and when they open the gleam of sinister intentions shines. Intentions that had been laying within them for years.

Of course, she had six years alone.

To read.

To think.

To plot.

And now was the time to commence her plan. Just because she wasn't all sane and defiantly had given herself over to the truth didn't mean she wouldn't fulfill her duty. Perhaps people would hate her at the end, but for now that didn't matter, not one bit. Once her words slip off her tongue and the tension in the air grows, Bad just grins and lets herself relish the beginning of the war

"I want Eren to clear your Dungeon!"

* * *

"Why me?! I…I'm nothing and yet you…you chose me to help you save the world? Charlie Mason was a nobody, and here, in this forest I'm just another Chandlen. I can't handle this responsibility!"

"You have power now"

"So? Does that instantly make me strong?!"

"No you idiot, but it makes you useful. Eren, if you're a nobody, then I'll claim you. If you don't want to be Charlie Mason, if you don't want to be a Chandlen then become a servant of Bad. Because I need you"

"You…need me? For what?"

"You don't realize the full extent of what a horrible person I am, so let me warn you. Should we go together, I will use you, backstab others, steal, lie, cheat and bring darkness in my wake until my goal is accomplished"

"Is your goal truly that important to you?"

"What do you choose? To follow me and my path to darkness? Or will you go back to your lodging?"

"If I follow you…what will happen to me?"

"There will be pain. I cannot deny that. But there will also be happy times. Laughter, joy, magic. We…We could be a family, for a time. We could hide our evil and live with goodness. I need to know your answer, Eren, because if your choice will decide the fate of the world."

_Life always gives us a choice, but it's our duty to make the right one._

"I…I choose-"

* * *

SO~ how was it? Did I get the magic battle right? How about the Mountain (Eren)? What do you think of THAT character?

To get a few things cleared up- Eren is a sort of down to earth guy who despite absolutely loving the magi manga and anime CANNOT comprehend the use of magic in real life because of the way he was raised. BTW, I realize now I accidentally gave him a really sad back story :( oops. Oh well~ I bet I'm going to have a lot of fun with his character though because of his reactions to things :P

Concerning Bad- I suppose I made her a bit insane, didn't I~ Well, okay, let me explain. She lost everything. Her boyfriend, her friends, and her home. It's kind of crushing, and considering her past life of being alone and then having Gyokuen come to her, Bad's a little messed up. About her Falling, balance really is the theme of her life. Myeshia is the Djinn of balance, she has mentioned being the darkness to the light, and tilting the scales is mentioned more than once. But Bad isn't all bad. Despite Falling, she has her moments of trustworthiness. I CANNOT WAIT TO GO DEEPER INTO HER CHARACTER BECAUSE OMG I JUST ABSOLUTELY LOVE HER.

The next chapter is up next Friday, and it will introduce the Bird and the Shadow! After that, the PLOT is here~!

BYE~~~~~~~


	8. Chapter 7: Unheard Words

**Starry Skies**

**By Gold Sparrow**

**SECOND ARC: **Heaven on Earth

CHAPTER 7: Unheard Words

* * *

When dealing with time, Alice Marsden wasn't the best at keeping it. She wasn't sure how she died, but she can't help but wonder if the disease finally finished the job. Alice was always very frail, and the cancer had struck in her lungs. She didn't have much time left, or so the doctors had told her. She had spent every day in a white bed in a white room with white sheets and white curtains.

Everything was so bright and nauseating. Countless hours she would spend staring up at the ceiling because it hurt too much to move, and whenever the fits of pain would pass she could only lay partially up. The television in the corner only played Spanish soap operas (which she became very enraptured with) and the news. She didn't like the news. It was always something bad, from murders to robberies to grand heists.

Alice had a little brother. To her, he was the sweetest thing ever to have graced the world, but to her parents he was their only child. They ignored Alice because of her sickness, and because she would end up as a failure. Because losing her would hurt too much.

Does that make it right?  
(No)

If there were one thing that really stood out in her short, fragile life, it would be that girl. She came in one day, wearing a red and white volunteer uniform and carrying a bouquet of yellow flowers. She caught Alice looking and placed the flowers on her bedside table.

"They're poppies"

"…"

"Don't tell me you've never seen poppies before?"

"…"

"Well, they really are pretty"

Everyday for a two weeks that volunteer came in and brought a new flower. Orange daffodils, pink snapdragons, bluish asters, lavender wisteria, purple hydrangeas, and finally red roses. The name on the cheap tag clipped her uniform read, 'Jane Hullburg'. It didn't fit her personality, but at the same time, with her brown hair and simple eyes hidden behind glasses, it did fit her appearance.

Alice remembers how she died now. The roses were so beautiful. Red, deep and mysterious and such a strong color, fading slowly throughout the day. She watched it, and finally slept. Next time she woke, she could see the flames licking the doorway and seeping into her room. The whole building was filled with smoke and she choked on it, unable to move even if she tried to.

But she didn't feel fear. She just kept on staring at the red roses, and tried to go back to sleep. It was really easy to do that.

* * *

**I'm so sorry**

Who are you?

**Please come with me**

Where?

**Help me with this task, Sweet Bird of the Golden Skies**

* * *

A warm hand, big and strong, with long, skilled fingers and calloused pads, a thumb that has guided a weapon and skimmed along a cheek. It was the first thing that came to her. It was as clear as day and yet she couldn't even see it. Next came chains and swords, a growl that escaped a woman's lips, an escape and a long journey. A knock on a door. Stares from every angle. The other's she could handle, but the last one made Alice scared. People were staring at her. Why? Couldn't they leave her alone?

She cries out, and that's when she realizes she is alive. She feels arms and legs, tiny and flapping left and right as she tries to adjust to this new form. Hands, thin and lithe hold her close and rock her back and forth in a gentle, albeit a bit awkward manner.

She tries to stop crying but it seems to be harder than she thought it would be. The woman huffs and pulls her upwards.

"Please stop crying, I'm tired" and because Alice feels bad that's she's been so mean to this woman she presses her lips together and forces her cries into whimpers. "Good girl" came a sleepy murmur. Her voice was strong but feminine, holding the slightest quivering tone to it that reminds her of unsmoothed china.

Her face is stroked, and the motion is so unfamiliar that it spooks her into stopping whimpering all together. Unfamiliar…yet nice. The voice speaks again.

"Hey, does this make us friends?" a chuckle comes from the woman after she says that. "I'm kidding, ya know. I-I'm your mom, but I guess we could be friends, right? I mean, why not? But then again I guess- Sorry, I'm not used to being a mother yet"

Mother. Her other mother didn't pay her any attention after she got sick. What would this woman do? Would she disown her? Treat her badly? There really was only one way to find out.

"I wasn't sure what to call you before…but I've decided. Your name is Catrina. Do you like it?" Alice didn't know what she thought of it, but she gurgles anyway. "Well, nice to meet you Catrina. I'm Aishia"

* * *

Aishia has an abundance of pitch-black hair. It was styled in an ever-present ponytail braid, and Catrina loves to feel its silkiness. Aishia also has eyes the color of tangerines, orange and fiery with little specks of red. Catrina's first thought on her mother's eyes is:

_GENETICS ARE AWESOME_

And once Catrina got her bearings, it became clear the Aishia was also only eighteen years old. Catrina's first thought on her mother's age is:

_Oh dear God I'm a teen pregnancy_

But over time she begins to see unusual signs. Her mother takes her out to the town they lived in to get supplies that day. Then Catrina notices it.

The town was old fashioned. It had wooden houses and dirt roads, and the people their sold fruit in makeshifts stands. Her first thought on this matter was:

_If this isn't Breaking Amish I don't know what life is anymore_

But then she sees something strange. A girl, probably seventeen, holding a one year old in her arms and walking down the street. A wedding ring was on her ring finger. Then another nineteen year old with twins. Then a twenty year old man with a four year old. The people in Catrina's town, no, probably the whole world, have children young. The last thought Catrina thought is:

_I'm living in the past, aren't I?_

* * *

No, she isn't living in the past. When Catrina first learns this, it was sort of a shock. This wasn't Earth. Well, it is an Earth but it's not the same as the place Alice was born, raised, and died in. This is an entire different world and she was meant to live in it.

Catrina is only two when she learns this. Her mother, in all her orange eyed, black haired beauty tells her about this world like it was a story, in her gravelly yet pleasing to the ear voice.

"Our home is different from the outside world. This is the 'hidden village' of our tribe, the Amala tribe. We have lived here for years and years, hiding from the slave trade that exists beyond our borders"

"Slave trade?"

"They bind people in shackles and force them to become unpaid servants for the rest of their lives" Catrina had known about slaves, but the prospect of actually being near the problem is a bit terrifying to her. "When the slave trade first started years ago, the Amala council decided that the tribe would hide away in a special barrier so that none of us could get captured. But…your father wasn't apart of the Amala tribe like we are"

"Who is my daddy?" Catrina asks, suddenly eager to know. Her mother Aishia has been the best mother Catrina could wish for, unlike Alice's, and she wonders what kind of person her dad was.

Was he smart? Tall? Handsome? Kind? Fierce? Was he a warrior, or a merchant? Perhaps he was a tailor or shopkeeper or professor. The possibilities where endless and drove her mad whenever she thought about the things he could be. Did she look like him? Did she have her mother's hair, or eyes?

"He is the man I love more than life" Her mother whispers, lost in a euphoria of honey-soaked memories. "I never would have met him if I didn't leave this 'safe-haven' and journey throughout the world"

"Mama?"

"When I was sixteen, I left my family, and my tribe, and went to the outside world. Many people tried to stop me, but I wanted to know what lay beyond our borders. This place was my prison for so _long_, and I was dying to leave to see how the world was fairing without our presence. What happened then….truly amazed and scared me" Her mother's hands brush her hair, and she stares lovingly down at her. "But that is a story for another time, kitten"

* * *

It was a cold night. She wanders out the front door and feels the grass and soil under her feet as she walks farther and farther away from her house. Her mother was asleep, she had checked, and now it was like something was tugging at her to continue walking through the fields near her home.

The carrots were doing nicely, and the cabbage and lettuce were ready for picking, the tomatoes fat and ripe on their vines, looking every bit as delicious as they could. Her mouth waters, but she ignores it. What is this feeling? The ache in her heart, the pulling at her soul.

Catrina begins to run. And when she starts, she can't stop. Faster and faster, the dirt road and other cottages becoming a blur as she shoots down the path. The four year old is shocked suddenly, and the reason was because of how she wasn't tired at all, despite being so young.

But more than that, Catrina is so **fast**.

Her foot would slam against the ground and she'd lift her legs up, going yards at a time until her other foot would repeat the action. Soon, quicker than she expected, the plains build up to hills and she's going farther away from her home and tribe, to the border of the village. The hill was easy with her new found strength to climb, and she does so expertly, until she reaches the top and breaths in the icy air, her chest swelling with pride at being able to go this far.

The four year old almost doesn't question how she was able to.

A spiral of little white birds are flying erratically, far, far away and yet she can see them. They are pure white, and she feels as though she knows them. Then, far away another column of birds appears. It isn't white but pink, and it glitters. Another column, gray and blue spiraling close together. And a green column, on a mountain high and far away. A tan colored one shows up and the final column appears, glowing purple. It's not very far, but it's away from her borders. She isn't sure what she is seeing until her heart grows to the size of her chest and her arms fly out to her sides, the birds flying up from her feet and touching the sky.

Catrina lets out a childish laugh and she really does feel like she can fly. Just brace her knees, slap her feet against the grass and soil, and just—

She really does it, and Catrina flies up into the air, high than she ever could as Alice. When she returns to the ground she does it again and again almost touching the sky again and again. It's not really flying, but Catrina doesn't even care.

* * *

Her mother smiles whenever she sees her. For the longest time Catrina wondered why, but she never said anything before this. The other people in her village- her family, her tribe- all glare at her. It scares her. She likes to pretend that they didn't exist. Her mother has her own garden, a few chickens and two cows at their little cozy home but they need to go into town every now and then to pick up supplies. She hates it.

The men lift up their noses and the women smirk and whisper. Catrina wants to bare her teeth at them, but her mother always hold her hand tightly like she knows what Catrina would do.

When they get home, Aishia decides to tell Catrina something important. The kitchen is warm still due to the hot summer day and the milk from their cow out back is fresh and cold. She sits on her chair, feet dangling in the air and she kicks them back and forth, feeling the restlessness of a child that she never got to have back when she was Alice. Her mother watches her from across the table, her orange eyes half lidded and her lips forming a sad half smile.

"Family is family, even if they are ashamed of us. Don't get on their bad side, kitten" She felt sad at that moment. Was this her life from now on?

"But mama…Why? Why do they treat us like trash?" Aishia pats her head and scrunches up her nose like she smells rotten eggs.

"Let me tell you a story, kitten" She puts her now empty glass of milk away on the counter and Catrina faithfully follows her mother to Catrina's bedroom. Catrina slips under the sheets and lays against the pillow. It all felt like home to her. The kitchen was small but in the winter they lit blazing fires in their little chimney, thought the six year old always stays a bit far away from the flames.

Her mother's room and hers were next to each other but they both had their own bedroom so they didn't air their complaints. Catrina feels sleepy, but wants to hear what her mother has in store for her.

Aishia takes the thin blankets and pulls them up to her daughter's chin, tucking the sides under her until she is wrapped up tight. Catrina snuggles into her bed, getting comfortable for Aishia's story.

"Kitten, you know that your hair is a different color than the others in our town, right?" Catrina nods, one tiny hand reaching up and stroking her thick hair. "Well, that's because your dad isn't an Amala like the rest of us are. He was something completely different"

"Some…thing?"

"Yes. Outside, there is a slave trade. I've told you about it before, but you were two and I don't think you remember it, right?"  
"I don't remember, sorry"

_Actually, I do but it's not like I can tell you that_

"The slave trade is when people bind other people in shackles and force them to become unpaid servants for the rest of their lives. It's horrible. I know because…well, it was how I met your father"

"Daddy was a slave!?" she bolts upright and Aishia flinches at the sound of her high pitch voice.

"No, no, no kitten! Daddy wasn't- uh, isn't a slave. Anymore. But when I met him…" her mother chuckles and when it fades away she brushes some of her daughter's hair behind her little ear. "I was a slave"

"M-mama was a slave?" Aishia looks grave.

"I was. But I'm glad that I was for a time. After all, that's how I met your daddy and fell in love with him. He was so…" her mother looks up, thinking of the right word "…spectacular"

Catrina is still trying to wrap her head around Aishia being a slave.

"But he wasn't a normal person, no, he was from a tribe that is still revered as the strongest warrior tribe ever to roam the Dark Continent"

Catrina goes still. For a moment, time stops and she begins to think back, back, back, past the stares and the humiliation, back to before she was born, back to the week Alice died, the most wonderful week that Alice got to experience.

* * *

"It seems boring in here for you"

"…"

"I got you something. It's a comic I'm fond of, so I figure if you get the chance you could read it"

"…" Jane sets the comic down on her bedside table beside the daffodils. She salutes Alice and then walks out of the room with a,

"See you soon, Alice" Alice looks over to the comic and picks it up, staring at the cover. A boy with blue hair fluttering behind him as he rides a…carpet? Japanese letters are beside him, but over that it reads: Magi, the Labyrinth of Magic.

* * *

"Your father is a Fanalis, which means you are one too"

* * *

Questions can haunt a person, but only if that person allows them to. Catrina learns this very easily. It was hard to ignore the throbbing of her mind as she tries to think of the answers to her problems.

How did she get into a comic book?

Is she crazy?

Has the plot started yet?

Was the white birds from that time when she was four the Rukh?

How could she see them?

And something that was very important to her but probably not to anyone else: who was her father?

She knew he was a Fanalis, and that was the reason her thick tresses are a fiery red. Also, she knew he somehow was able to woo her mother, a feet which was hard to do considering Aishia's surprising reluctance to date.

These questions and half-answers weren't enough to ease her restlessness, so Catrina decided to do better things. One of which was running.

The time when she was four and raced to the boundary of the Amala tribe's home was no fluke. She now races around the boundary multiple times a day, going as fast as she can until she becomes tired. The eight year old has now explored every inch of their tribe's land, from the thick beginning of woods to the east and the rolling hills to the west, a lake in the south that is the only thing keeping her from racing the whole of the barrier and finally the valley in the north.

Her record is running the length of the barrier 37 times in one day, a feet that left her exhausted and drained afterwards, and she refused to get up the next day due to tired limbs and burning muscles.

It was _so _worth it.

She also found out what happens when you punch a tree.

The answer is this: it groans, the roots being pulled up from the ground and then falls over, slapping the ground and making it shake with thunderous power.

Honestly, a few of her questions were put to rest. One is how did she get this strength? Her father, as she mentioned before, was a Fanalis, thus giving her the strength of an army and the speed of a cheetah. Another was what did she look like? And that was as simple as looking in a mirror. Thick, straight red hair to her shoulder blades and she was glad to have inherited her mother's orange eyes. However…

Around her eyes was the marking of a Fanalis. At least, the Fanalis unusual eye shape and dark lashes that appeared at first glance to be markings. That was a third question answered. Why did the other Amala's hate her?

Because of her mothers treason against them? Because of who her father was? Because she did something wrong? It was none of those. They were just…afraid. All their lives they had lived within their gene pool, and Aishia had shocked them and had a child that was half Fanalis, half Amala. And such, she was new being all together, and her powerful Fanalis body and Amala magic made them cower. So they tried to oppress her, make her small instead of the fierce beast they knew she was.

Speaking of Amala magic, she had figured out how to use it as well. The Amala tribe went into hiding all those years ago because they had a gift. They weren't physically strong, but they did have magic, and that was enough to catch the slave trader's eyes.

It was a nice prospect. A tribe of magical warriors, each one able to create wonders. They were the best kind of soldiers, matching magicians and even the legendary Fanalis themselves.

Catrina understood how that was frightening to her family. They wanted to protect their brethren so they constructed the barrier, protecting the secret of the Amala tribe forever.

Her mother first told her about the Amala magic when she turned eight, old enough to begin training.

"Most Amala children have to first work on physical strength before they can move onto magic, but you are part Fanalis, so…" They engage in a staring match. Then, laughter lights up their faces and the sound is that of a strong bond. "We will move right on to your magic!"

"What is the magic, mama?"

"Amala magic is an old art of…well, it's sort of nasty, but Necromancy" Her mouth becomes as dry as a desert.

"NECROMANCY?"

"Eh, yes?"

"OH. MY. GOD. THAT IS THE COOLEST THING EVEEEEERRR!" Catrina can't help the smile that breaks out on her face and Aishia chuckles into her hand.

"You like Necromancy? Even though it means summoning the dead back to life and using their reanimated corpse as a soldier to fight your battle?"

"I like it, but that doesn't mean it ain't totally gross," Catrina agrees, crossing her arms and continuing to smile. "It's our tribe's magic though, right? So I'm going to master it"

"Why? All this time you said you hated our family"

"I don't hate them…that's not true, actually. I thought I hated them. But now I realize I just hated the way they treat us. But…I'm going to make them acknowledge my strength" Catrina stands up from the kitchen table, tiny and still so young but her determination as strong as an adult's. Aishia watches with awe. "It's my dream, and I will achieve it! I am not just a Fanalis; I am an Amala as well! And I will show our tribe, our **family**, that I'm worthy of their love. And then, I will show them that they don't need to fear the outside world, because I will protect them with my very life!"

* * *

Aishia let her pride shape her face, and her very being felt like she was soaring. Most mothers would be scared when their child said they were going to protect their family with their life and prove their strength, but not Aishia. No, she was just so happy that her daughter understood the importance of not giving into her anger, of not making a choice that would harm your future.

And maybe she was also elated that her only daughter, her dear kitten, her brave Catrina was following in her footsteps and had inherited her dream to free the Amala tribe from isolation. Aishia didn't think she could ever love anyone as much as the way she loves her daughter at this very moment.

* * *

Somethings are easier said then done. And as the other children mock her, Catrina can only try not to cry. Around her are four boys, each of them ten, each of them easily a foot taller. Two years age difference didn't seem like a lot, but Catrina knew that in this situation it was.

"My parents both say you're a monster"

"And that's why you don't have a father"

"No, I think it's because her father IS a monster"

"Our town would be better without you!"

"Why don't you just leave, ugly!"

"Yeah!"

They shove her around like a pinball, playing a cruel game of pass until she falls to the ground. She bits her lip to distract from the tears and looks up, promising herself that it was worth it. Her mother, these people, her dream would come true because she has determination to accomplish it.

The boys laugh and one by one leave. Catrina stares at the blood trickling down from her skinned knees and feels the first tear of her life trickle down onto the ground beside her.

* * *

It happens the next day, and the next day, and the next until she became horribly used to their harsh words and routine.

The words hurt though. Each one was a cut, a jab, and a stab, hurting more than the last. She felt as though the world was crashing down around her after every assault but Catrina would return home, take a magic lesson, and things would be better, for a time.

But this time was different.

"I heard that your mom was a whore" Digs at her father, she could take. He wasn't around, she didn't know him. Calling her a monster, and ugly was another matter. Closer to home but not enough to make her angry. But insulting her mother? The one person she loved, the one person who gave a damn about her in this whole godforsaken prison? The string that was stretched taught was given a final pull and it snapped, SHE snapped.

"What did you say?" She leapt to her feet, grabbing the boy's tunic and pulling him nose to nose as she snarls, "We gonna play games now? Call each other names? Alright, let's play!"

The boy is discarded loudly on the floor and he groans in pain. She rounds on the other three and smiles at them, carnal and pissed off.

"If my mom's a whore, then yours is doing the baker, right? Please, I see the looks she gives him" Catrina slams her hands against the tiniest and his chest appears to cave in, his breath literally stuck in his throat. He falls to the floor and when he does get his breath he heaves in large gulps.

The two largest go at her and she elbows one and kicks the other. They are thrown against the alley wall and she grins.

"Wow, and here I thought you guys were strong. But now I see you all are just total whimps!" she laughs at them and walks away, pausing at the mouth of the alley to give them a serious look. "Mess with me again, and I'll give you hell"

* * *

Sometimes bigger kids would mess with her, but she'd just give them the same treatment as her past tormenters. Eventually, every kid on the block was afraid of Catrina and her Fanalis strength, which became a blessing and a curse.  
Yes, it had saved her many times and she absolutely adored it, but now she had no friends, and every adult seemed to hate her more. Her mother never questions what Catrina did, nor how she got hurt but the disappointment was enough to make Catrina wish she were all Amala and not Fanalis at all. Then her mother could live peacefully, then she could have friends and not be called the, 'Sharp Tongue'.

But at the same time, Catrina is enlightened by something. Somethings are easier said then done, but somethings are easier done then said as well. She wants to be acknowledged by and lead her tribe in the future, but she always ends up fighting with the other boys and girls, distancing herself from them.

It wasn't fair, she decides, but it is what it is, and she has to accept that and keep trying to achieve her goal, despite the mistakes she has made already.

The Sharp Tongue would trudge through life with determination, and struggle to make her mother proud of her despite the problems she has created with conflict and violence.

* * *

Walking with her daughter to town is always nice. They chat about how the flowers are doing, who has done what in the recent events, and today Aishia questions Catrina on if she likes the new dress Aishia got for her tenth birthday.

"Does it fit alright?" Aishia asks, winking. Catrina blushes, a feature that lights up her tan skin and make Aishia feel so happy to have a wonderful and pretty daughter.

"I think so. I really like it mom, the dress is a nice color" Aishia smiles and must say that the dress does look good. It's light pink and to her knees, and a black ribbon around her waist, which made the girl appear sweet and young.

Catrina had taken the top of her fiery locks and coaxed them into a bun, leaving the thinner bottom half down and straight to her shoulder blades. Aishia noticed that about her daughter. When they were at home, she would be careless and make the bun messy, wearing loose pants and shirts to run around in, effectively becoming dirty. But when they went to town, Catrina made sure not a hair was out of line, and that she wore clean dresses.

Walking with her daughter through town wasn't always nice. The stares over the years had lessened on Aishia herself, but the cost was that they shifted over to her daughter, making her the center of attention. Even now Aishia couldn't believe her child's strength.

Catrina takes each step with determination, eyes sparkling with her own pride and honor, chin lifted in defiance. She is the embodiment of a warrior, of a leader in her own right. With each whispered word Catrina's spirit shines brighter, and every harsh sound directed at her makes her revel in the light of uncaring.

Aishia is certain she is the most amazing person she's ever met, daughter or not. Catrina…Catrina is a hero. To take discrimination in stride, that is a true accomplishment.

Not the magic training from her mother, nor her Fanalis strength from her father, just her. And that is all Aishia could hope for; her daughter to be her own person, free from chains that have bound her mother and her father and to go where the wind takes her.

The rock is rough on the outside and rockets through the air, shining in the way of the sun before crashing down on Catrina's forehead. Aishia gasps and Catrina stops completely, stunned at the act committed. Blood now trickles down a cut on her fore head and Aishia reaches forward, steading her daughter who is ready to fall down. Aishia shoots a look of disgust toward the direction in which the rock came from and then she and Catrina high tail it out of the town, laughter following in their wake.

* * *

Fire, steady and calm sliming toward her. Quivering lips and twitching hands, she presses herself against the wall and feels her eyes widening to the size of saucers. Her eyes are glued to the hot flames but her head shakes wildly.

"No…No…Please God not again, not again" Her voice is soon hoarse and she realizes for the first time that she has been screaming. Catrina's whole house is being consumed, and her fear spikes. She closes her eyes.

_I don't want to die. Please, don't let me die. But then again…who am I talking to other than myself?_

Orange is the color of the flames, matching the eyes that snap open. She begins to run, coming closer and closer to the heat before sprinting as fast as she could through them and then kicking open the door as she jumps high up into the night.

Men in black stand around her house, and her mother lay unconscious far away from the flames. They had saved her mother and then left her to die.

Perhaps they saw her as a demon, and by killing her they could save her dear mom. But there, soaring in the air as her attackers stare up with horrified expressions, she felt more like an angel.

She hit the ground running, targeting the first of them. She smacks one and kicks another, taking them down with her brute strength. Out of the corner of her eye, her mother sits up, groaning. In a second, mother and daughter meet eyes.

One Amala man grabs her and holds her down, despite her struggling. She kicks and roars. If they want a Fanalis demon child, they are so getting one.

It takes three men to contain her in the end, but Catrina doesn't have time to be disappointed. Aishia screams as loudly as she can, tears trickling down her cheeks as the first man lifts his hand and chants a spell.

But she won't back down now. The ten year old's lips form words, but with the cry of the fire around her and the chanting of the man Aishia couldn't possibly hear exactly what she's saying. Just because she can't hear it, though, doesn't mean she doesn't know what was said.

And then, soon after that, all hell breaks loose.

* * *

"I'll come back"

* * *

"What's that?" Two figures, one tall with bulky muscles and neat hair and the other, who is very petite both stop, looking at the horizon in which a lone silhouette walks.

It's not much of a walk but a stumble, one leg in front of the other, swaying back and forth in front of the setting sun.

"It's her!" The tinier figure, a girl, squeals, beginning to run to the silhouette. The other tall and muscular man races after her, committed to getting to the stranger as fast as he can.

The silhouette is a ten year old with a tattered white nightgown and dirt-ridden hair, no longer seeing what is in front of her. She stops short of the girl and man, and sways from the left to the right as if in a trace.

It is like she is on autopilot, lost within the safety of her own mind.

"Eren, please carry this poor girl back to our house"

"What can' YOU carry her?"  
"…I'm going to give you a moment to think about what you just said"

"…I hate you so much sometimes"

* * *

"Ohhhh~ Looks like someone's waking up! Eren, grab some water please!"

"I capture a stupid dungeon for you and all ya do is treat me like a slave…"

"Hahaha! Bad the Princess and Eren the Servant~"

The girl on the bed stirs, her hair spread out around her. When she opens her eyes, the light is blinding, coming in from the window at the other end of the room. Something smells sweet, like roses on a winter day, the icy fragrance wafting through the warm air. A hand touches her cheek, and it's cold but soft, the perfect temperature to battle the heat.

She opens her eyes, and she sees it. A red rose, the color of blood, petals soft like velvet and so fragile that if you touch them they will rip. She squeezes her eyes tightly and then opens them. The girl is delicate, pale skin and silky pink hair, a certain softness to her features that very few people she's ever seen have had. And her eyes? They were the very eyes that she had mistaken for a rose. When she speaks, her mouth spreads into a beautiful smile and girl has a voice like a stream, calm and collected and sounding almost like a twinkle.

"Hi, Alice. Are you feeling better?"

* * *

John Steiner wasn't sure what to expect out of life. In fact, he isn't sure that life is that good. Betrayals, hatred, lies, thievery and all sorts of suffering. It's not a way to live.

When he dies, he ponders these very words over and over again as the blood trickles out of his body. The last thing John remembers is her standing at the mouth of the alley, the white light behind her blinding him. She rushes over to him, calling 911 like a good Samaritan.

John had hoped to die in the arms of a beauty, but her plain features and glasses would have to do. There was something off about her however. Most people who would have to live through this experience would be crying, or panicking, but her expression stays stony, icy almost.

"If you die now, who will miss you?" It was a harsh question that held no ill will. John screws up his face at this and gazed beyond her thick-rimmed glasses.

"Nobody"

"That's sad"

"I-I know" He began to cough, blood leaking out of his mouth at the corners.

"How about we make a deal?"  
"W-Wha are ya? A devul?" his words are full of red liquid and mispronounced words.

"Maybe. I'll miss you, and return you'll die without regrets. Can you do that?" And John tries to recall any time someone had been as truthful as this woman. The truth doesn't care if someone dies, and the truth never wavers, just like her. She knows he is going to die, and yet doesn't seem to give a damn.

"Aye, aye, mon…Capitan…" And he goes still in her arms, thinking that maybe if she took off the glasses and stops acting sort of bitchy, she'd be cute.

* * *

If this is Hell I'm going to be PISSED

**Do you mind lending me a hand?**

Why would I do that?

**There is goodness within you, I can see it**

Tch.

**This is a great task, Shadow of the Angel's Wings**

* * *

Pots and pans. Something smelling like exotic spices and tasting absolutely wonderful. He feels warm and cozy, and he can almost completely sense the things going on around him. A hand on a stomach, a child's giggle, and a kind smile.

The emotions are so _nice_ that John couldn't help but be happy.

When the air touches his skin and he breathes in a breath, he doesn't cry but does twitch, flapping his arms and legs up and down in an attempt to catch his balance. Someone is holding him, and he is certain it's a giant.

_But how could a giant…? Oh wait I'm just an idiot_

He comes to the conclusion that he's a baby and he would start laughing if he could.

"It's a boy!"

"Let me see" The rough hands give away to calloused but thin hands and he squirms slightly, then getting used to them. "Oh Lord he's beautiful" something wet lands on his cheek, like water.

"He is. What's his name?"

"His name? Hmm…His name is Asad" Then, with a new name and exhaustion settling in his bones, John-Now-Asad falls into the world of dreams.

* * *

The next time he awakes, he realizes he can open his eyes a tiny bit and looks into the face of a little girl. She traces the line of his face and her cheeks are flushed. Her eyes are bright and her hair is dark brown, a piece of it falling onto his face.

He twitches due to the itch that develops and then, opening is mouth he whimpers.

"Don't cry, little brother!" the girl exclaims, causing the day old baby to wince. "I'll protect you" She picks him up, and Asad is nervous that she might drop him. But instead, the girl handles the child with ease and poise, concentrating hard to make sure her motion is even and consistent.

"And I'm your big sister. So I'll always be here, okay?"

* * *

The people who came to their house a few months later where strangers who ask to speak privately with his mother and father.

They talk in hushed voices, his big sister holding Asad close and standing in the doorway. The moment the blade is pulled from the hidden sheath, Asad knows that his life will never be the same.

They watch as their mother and father are killed, and then, with wide, scared eyes she turns away and begins to run, only to have a person right in front of her. Asad squeezes his eyes shut and pretends nothing is happening, all the while having to listen to his sister scream and beg as they slice her throat. As she screams his name again and again, crying loudly.

The arms that take him from the bloody and still form of his sister aren't warm or welcoming, but stiff and chilly, obviously a person who has never handled children before.

"Welcome to your new family, Asad"

* * *

The people were shades in the room, each blacker than the darkness around them. Asad grows up surrounded by them, learning from them, plotting against them.

Once he learns who they are, Asad doesn't believe it but somehow understands that it's true.

Al-Thamen.

* * *

Running his hands across the shelves, John Steiner paces through the library impatiently. There had been a fight at his house between his parents, and he knew there had to be a cooling off period before he could come home again.

No use getting screamed at just because they're tired of yelling at each other.

His hand freezes over a book. He pulls it out, and stares at the cover.

Magi: the Labyrinth of Magic.

_Is that a boy or a girl?_

* * *

There's another boy there, as well. His name is Judal. Asad looks down at the boy beside him, smaller but with longer hair, loneliness swimming in his eyes. Asad takes his hand. It's so cold, like he has stuck it into ice and left it there. Judal looks up at him, and Asad, two years older gives him a grin.

"These old farts suck" Judal smiles timidly and giggles, hiding his face behind his robes. Asad threads their fingers together and points to himself. "Listen up Judar!"

"Judal"

"Judal! I'm going to be your big brother, so shut it and follow me!" Judal seems confused, and Asad just gives him a sly smile and quickly sweeps the four year old into his arms, flying through the cloaked men and turning his back to the door as he hits it, forcing them to open.

Shouts ring through the hallway as the young boys make their escape, one clinging tightly to the other as he laughs loudly.

* * *

Asad makes it up to the roof beside the orchid, tired from his long escape from their horrible lessons.

Judal sits beside him, regarding Asad with wonder in his red ringed eyes.

Asad can't help but see the main antagonist of the entire series with affection. They had spent the last three years together, Asad helping Judal face the horrors of Al-Thamen with support and encouragement. In return, Judal spends most of his free time clinging to Asad like glue. It seems strange to the older boy that Judal, an egotistical maniac and self-proclaimed killer, could actually be nice.

Perhaps it was the loneness that would have made him filled with black Rukh. Now that Asad knows Judal, the young, naïve and shy boy he can't imagine the future he will have. Might have. Asad has decided. Al-Thamen needs him, right? So…so he will take Judal's place. He will save his little brother and protect him for the rest of his life, it's a promise.

"Hey, Judal?"

"Yeah, big brother?"

"I'll save you, okay?"

"What?"

"I…I will make sure you are safe, forever" Judal gets quiet at that statement, and the nine year old pulls the young boy in for a side hug, the two watching the sunset. Judal turns his head and murmurs something into Asad's shoulder.

"Thank you"

* * *

Asad learns quickly why the Al-Thamen group chose to kidnap him. It's because of his magic abilities.

He can bend light. It was a strange power that he has been training with since he was first brought here. It was really easy, after all the hard work he's put into it. They call him an assassin, and on occasions they would merely refer to him as the Shadow. Tonight was his first solo job.

Running along the rooftops, he is as silent as the wind, the full moon shining down onto him like a silent beacon of disappointment. The tiles are hard beneath his sandals, and the streets are empty.

Everything is silent.

Scratch that, up ahead the house is lit up like a light bulb, people coming to and fro from the house. Laughter, cheering and all sorts of giddiness exudes from the house- no, mansion- and the nine year old stops on the nearest rooftop, glaring at the happy people with disdain.

_How can they be happy when he is planning to sacrifice several hundred people in a desperate attempt to destroy the Kou Empire? He's a class-A douche!_

Okay, so maybe people fighting against Kou wasn't a bad idea, but this man really was a butthole. He was starting a campaign against Kou, knowing that he'll be destroyed to make money. Because he plans to take the money he raises and split it in half, using one half for the war and the other for his own gain.

So, Asad was called in.

* * *

_"You dicks like war, right? So why try to stop him?" Asad questions, propping his feet up on the table in front of him, arms crossed. He glares at the men in front of him, all wearing matching headdresses and throne crowns._

_"Well…"_

_ "We at the Organization…"_

_ "Would prefer the expansion of Kou to go smoothly"_

_"You really think I would believe that bull?" Asad leans forward, putting his feet down and placing his hands on the tabletop, eyes turning into slits. "The Kou Empire prefers to SQUASH resistance under their feet. They ENJOY fighting. So how about you stop lying and tell me the truth?"_

_The men shift uncomfortably. Judal had fallen for their tricks multiple times, believing the lies they feed him with ease. Asad couldn't blame him though, after all, he has never known anything else. However, the Shadow would put up a fight._

_"Aren't you going to say something? Maybe why this man is different from all the other fools who go up against Kou?"_

_"He isn't different from the others"_

_ "But we at the Organization"_

_"Would like to test your skills"_

_Asad keeps his face still, doesn't react at all but on the inside his heart races and surprise trembles along his fingers._

_"How so?"_

_ "Kill the man who leads the troops"_

_"With your special skills"_

_"And if you don't…" All three of them move at once, resting their chins on the palms of their wrinkled hands. Then they say in unison:_

_"We'll just send Judal instead"_

* * *

One of the upstairs windows is unlocked. He jumps to the roof and hangs with both hands by the rafters, using his foot to slide it open. Swiftly he swings back and forth until he jumps through the now-open window, barley touching the sides or rustling the curtains.

He pauses, taking a look around the room he is in, assessing his next move. There is a posh bed on the right of him, with pink fluffy covers and dark polished wood. A vanity and closet open and strewn with fancy dresses confirms his suspicions that this was a woman's room, and judging on the size of the clothes it must be a young girl.

Asad pretends the guilt doesn't knag at him. Pressing his ear to the door, he can hear the party going on downstairs in full swing. No guards seem to be walking the corridor, the Shadow determines after a few quiet minutes. He steps out, looking right and then left, seeing no soul in the hallway.

He takes a deep breath and lets it out, imagining see through blanket wrapping around him. Everything creases and bends, then adjusting with tiny ripples in the air. With that, Asad disappears into thin air.

He has mastered the art of silence.

Silence is a sound within itself, and bypassing one's trained ears takes skill and practice. Because with complete stillness makes one breathe, one creak, on step and you will get busted very quickly.

There are men up ahead. They climb the grand staircase and laugh. His target is among them. He is a fat man, with a double chin and beady eyes. The target wore expensive clothes and appears to be bragging about something.

"My daughter is so beautiful" He began and Asad wants to barf. "That she already has suitors banging on her door!"

They all laugh and congratulate the man, following him up to his private office. Asad grins. Things couldn't get more perfect. He trails them, so glad that they are drunk and enters the office beside them, holding back laughter.

Any joy he might have been feeling fades out of him, however, and he rubs the necklace around his neck. It's a simple necklace with silver chain and a black locket in the shape of a heart. Opening it, he looks upon a miniature painting of a flower. It has red petals and a yellow lining, large yellow pollen sprouting from the center.

The men speak for a while, drawling out about numbers and politics. Asad feels like HE might die from boredom. Finally the moment arrives and the other men are dismissed to go back to the party.

"I'll be back down in a little while" As they leave, he looks at the man he needs to murder, sighs and pulls his knives out from his sleeves.

* * *

He doesn't run or sprint on the rooftops anymore but walk, stroll almost. His hands are clean, and there isn't a chance of blood being on him, he made sure of that. He stops. He thinks. And with guilt eating at his soul and a strange emptiness inside him he tries to remember her name.

Asad tries to remember his sister's name.

His head snaps to the side, looking far away where a column of Rukh shoots up from the ground. It's a baby, and he stares at it with fascination. Another column, pink and sparkling flies up to the sky and then another, gray and blue. A green one pops up out of nowhere and then a tan colored one. He spreads his arms, like an eagle, and lifts his head to the sky as the Rukh spiral in a circle around him.

Asad barely registers it's purple. A lone tear travels down his cheek and he whispers her name. The name is unheard by a soul, and is captured by the Rukh, flying up and away from him as the wind takes it and imprints it among the land.

* * *

"Marigold"

* * *

Eighth Imperial Princess Kougyoku is an interesting person, he decides one day at the Royal Palace.

It all started when he was looking for Judal.

The boy had disappeared from one of their 'lessons' and the old farts has asked (more like commanded) Asad to go find him. He had a new name now. It hadn't surprised him once the older men had told him that Judal was the Kou Empire's High Priest, but it had shocked him when he named him the 'High Keeper' and told him to look after Judal.

Asad would have done that anyway, but no use in arguing with those old geezers. So there he was, walking down the corridors in his Kou robes (black and gray with a gold lining and red swirls, looking and feeling a lot like a samurai with his twin swords strapped to his sides) when he sees her.

Her robes are loose in some areas and tight in others, hair messing and let down. She appears to be moping, and she pauses in front of her door. She turns her head and in all truth and honesty, she scares the crap out of him with her sullen face.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asks, stepping closer. She rakes her gaze up down his form and then sniffs loudly, entering her room. "Did you just give me a once over...?"

Then, curiosity spiked he heads to the sliding door and pushes it open, only to see the same girl sitting on the floor, making paper dolls. If he didn't know who she was then, he sure as hell did the moment she crushes a doll's head in her fist and violently rips it off.

_This is a total sweat-drop moment._

Kougyoku stops what she is doing for a moment and then turns to face him again, nose twitching and eyes drooping.

"Who…are you?" she asks, and Asad feels pity for the poor girl. She is what? Ten? And living alone and acting all depressed? The Holy Keeper and Shadow smiles and holds out his hand and leans to her height.

"I'm your new friend"

"Do I even know you?"

"You could, if you take my hand"

"But…I don't think I can leave…"

"Well, I'm the Holy Keeper, and if I say it's alright, it's alright!"

She stares at him for a while, and then looks at his outstretched hand. Kougyoku lifts up her own hand and holds his. Asad smiles widely and then pulls her up, turning to the door and taking her away from her miserable room, from her miserable life.

* * *

Kougyoku feels lucky to have met Asad (she finally learned his name a few days after they met, but until then he forced her to call him 'Holy Keeper'). After all, he became her first real friend. He introduced her to his little brother Judal who was only a year older than her and they became friends as well, despite Judal's arrogant and teasing nature.

Asad even got Ka Koubun to become her personal advisor! Ka Koubun became one of her friends, even if Asad tells her the advisor has plans of his own.

The eleven year old learned a lot of things from Asad as well. How to dress properly, how to hide her scorn for others, how to swear (now _that _was a fun lesson), and how to present herself in front of nobles.

Today he is teaching her how to do her hair.

"Why do I even need to do this?" Kougyoku grumbles, stewing as he pulls a brush through her unruly hair. God, this was so embarrassing!

"Because your meeting with ex-Prince and Princess Hakuryuu and Hakuei today, and your father has high hopes that you'll woo them into joining his…agenda or whatever" Asad laughs, and Kougyoku's neck blushes furiously. "Politics. They're fun when you're not involved!"

"I'm not a woo-er!" She exclaims, crossing her arms. "How do you even know how to do hair?"

"I've picked up a few things here and there" he says slyly, coming the tangles out. She stays quiet for a while, and suddenly it feels really good to have someone caring for her, even if they are three years apart and he is a guy. Asad's hair is silver, and while it's feathery and messy in the front, he holds the rest back in a smooth, untangled ponytail. He has onyx eyes, coal black and mysterious, at least to her. "Your hair is really pretty, Princess"

The blush moves from her neck to her cheeks and she tries to ignore the racing of her heart and the way it seems to skip a beat whenever he touches her head while styling it.

"I'm not a Princesses," she answers, "I'm just the bastard daughter of the Emperor"

"Well" he puts the finishing touches on her hairpin that Ka Koubun gave her and smooths down the hair. "I think you are worthy enough to be a Princess, and pretty enough as well" The statement freezes Kougyoku in her spot, the blush consuming her entire being and making her red.

"S-shut up! Stupid Keeper, idiot, moron!" She whacks him with her sleeves and Asad chuckles, grabbing her flailing wrists and pulling her into a hug. She struggles but then calms down, refusing to hug him back.

"Settle down, Princess, wouldn't want your hair to get ruined so soon"

* * *

"We don't like your close relationship with the Eighth Imperial Princess"

"Well maybe I don't give a damn"

(Laughter like the scraping of knives on a chalk board)

"Holy Keeper, we believe it would be wise to stay away from Princess Kougyoku"

"Or what?"

"She's just the eighth daughter, Asad. No one would notice if-"

"Don't you dare threaten her!"

"Then what will it be?"

(a pause that is filled with unspoken curses)

"I hear things as well, Marrkio"

"Do you now?"

(a smirk slides across a face, sick and twisted as the game they are playing)

"Quite. Little whispers now and then, about the incident that left the past Emperor…well, in the past"

"What are you saying, exactly?"

"Well, metaphorically speaking, what do you think would happen if word got out? How many people would willingly follow a murderer into war? I wonder, don't you?"

"…"

"Oh, look at the time! I promised to meet Judal and Kougyoku. Shall I be going now?"

(Triumph)

"Yes. Tell Judal he better not skip anymore lessons"

"As you wish"

(One leaves, the other stays)

"Foolish boy. Trying to threaten me? Well, perhaps I'll just pay a visit to Kougyoku and-"

"You better not"

(Another person comes into the room, having hid in the darkness)

"Y-Your highness! Such a pleasure-"

"Marrkio, don't threaten my new daughter, please. I was willing before hand, but now..."

(An image appears out of nowhere, shimmering. On the screen is a boy with silver hair and black eyes jogging over to another black haired boy fighting with a girl in regal clothes)

"I would like to observe this…Shadow"

* * *

It was a day like any other, Kougyoku gone practicing manners with Ka Koubun and Judal stealing peaches from the kitchen, Asad laying in the company of a large tree in one of the Imperial Palace's many gardens. Sighing, the eight teen year old looks to the blue sky, wishing either his little brother or friend/Princess would come hang out with him.

"HI!" Someone screams in his ear and he jumps up, loosing his balance and falling on his butt. He glares at the culprit only to be looking into the eyes of very young girl, a older man who looks like a heavy weight boxer, and another young girl who doesn't wear shoes.

"Who the hell are you people?"

"I'm Bad! Wait, don't give me that look! My full name is Badroulbadour, and I'm here to talk with you~" The little girl, Bad, giggles, offering him her hand. He eyes it and gets up on his own, dusting off his kimono and fixing his obi.

"And how about the other two?"

"OH! This big guy here is Eren, he's like my big brother/servant~ and this awesome chick is Catrina! She's my best friend, a Fanalis, and is totally awesome! Wait, did I already say that? Oops, I'm so silly" Asad grins slightly at Bad and shakes his head, wondering how this group even got into the Palace.

"Alright then, nice to meet you, Bad, Eren, and Catrina" He runs a hand through his hair and gives them his trademark smirk. "My name is-"

"John. John Steiner. Am I right? Oh yes I am! How wonderful" Bad grins, her eyes half lidded and sparkling with delight "I believe we have a lot to talk about, my dear Shadow"

"H-how did you know that?! And who even let you into this place?!" Asad points a finger at all other them, stepping backwards.

"That would be me, Holy Keeper" Asad snaps his head in the direction of the new feminine voice so fast he wonders if this is what whiplash is like. In front of him, clad in a white and pink elaborate yet comfortable dress, the ex-Princess of the Kou Empire smiles at him, showing all her white teeth.

"You may know me as Lady Hakuei, Holy Keeper, but I also go as another as well" Hakuei nods her head toward Bad, who giggles with excitement and nudges her two companions.

"She's one of the people I told you guys about! This is the Feather, Hakuei Ren!"

* * *

Whoo! I was afraid I wasn't going to finish this in time~~~! THAT CLIFFHANGER THO, AM I RIGHT? *grins widely*

So...How do you like Catrina (the Bird) and Asad (the Shadow)? Catrina is a girl who had a dream to become an important person in her tribe and be accepted for who she is but then got betrayed and was forced to run away to escape her captors. She is very welcoming to those she cares for, such as her mother, and treats them in the highest regard. Catrina is also friendly but doesn't react to those who dislike her, as when she spent months being bullied by the village children and didn't try to do anything to stop them even though she could have.

Asad is a different case all together. He had a difficult life when he lived in our world and now has a difficult life in this new one. He was taken from his mother, father and older sister (Marigold, if that was unclear. Also, the flower painted in his locket is a marigold as well) at a young age, just like Judal. His personality is that of a sarcastic, prideful if not slightly boastful young boy/man and he enjoys protecting others, even if he doesn't outright say it (like when he became Judal's older 'brother' and Kougyoku's "friend" *Wink wink, hint hint, nudge nudge*).

They are truly awesome characters (who's being boastful now? :P) and I can't wait to delve farther into their darkest secrets *EVIL LAUGHTER*. Anyway, thank you for reading and the next chapter will NOT be up next friday, because I will be out of town. Fret not, my dear readers, for the next chapter will be up on July 21th, which is in 17 days! Okay, maybe that is a long time, but I'm going on a long vacation and I would like to get a few chapters ahead of y'all. The stress is killin' me! (JK, JK)

*Sigh* I've missed my darling Temptress, she was so fun to write because of how girly she is~! Enjoy the summer, and ILYG (I Love You Guys)!

I always make the ending note WAY too big. I'm officially done~

Jk!

BYE~~~~~~~


	9. Chapter 8: Bad, Who Isn't All Bad

**Starry Skies**

**By Gold Sparrow**

**THIRD ARC: **Road to Balbadd

CHAPTER 8: Bad, Who Isn't All Bad

* * *

**_Because Bad isn't all bad..._**

"Because I'm the one who sent you from your world to this one! I died in the future and called upon the past to come and save this world from its destruction, and to do that I needed four souls of four very special people!" She jumps to her feet and counts off on her fingers "I need the Mountain, the Bird, the Shadow and you! I need you, Centola De Coverna, the Temptress!"

"I still don't get it"

"SIIIIIGHHHHH~ alright, I'll explain once more. In my past life the world- sorry, _this _world- was on the very brink of total destruction'

"Alright. Now how does that affect me?"

"I'm getting to that! Now, after I was sent back in time, four souls were transferred back with me. One of those souls was you"

"But how did you realize I was Jane?"

"I knew because as I was being thrown back into the time stream I got glimpses at different scenes, the lives all of you lived and then the times in which I would find you"

"Which would be how you found me"

"Now you're getting it. I've been looking for each one of you as soon as I was able to. I've already found two of the souls"

"What? Someone from MY world?!"

"Oh dear, I forgot to mention that, didn't I~ Teehee!"

"…This is going to be a long journey, isn't it?"

"Yup~"

* * *

**_She was saved..._**

The entrance was silver and bright, and while it intimidated the shiz out of Eren, Bad merely bounces on the balls of her feet in excitement.

"Come on, Eren! Let's gooooo~" But before she could leap into the void, Eren grabs her by the waist and pulls her back, far enough away so that they can have a civil conversation on whether they are actually going to risk their lives for this before heading into there.

"Bad, I'm not sure about this. I'm not even sure how you convinced me to agree to this plan!" Bad grins at Eren's discomfort with the situation.

"I'm just a lot more witty than you," she taunts, bouncing up and down once again. Myeshia had moved her Dungeon in front of the pretentious wolf head boulder, and Eren and Bad now stand in front of the entryway of the Dungeon, preparing themselves for this exciting adventure.

Eren breathes in the chilly mountain air, soaking in the scent of his home for what could be the last time. Up above them, the stars wink at them, and the sky is as deep, dark blue, navy and endless as the possibilities that await him in the future. The thought is terrifying and thrilling, but he won't admit that to the girl next to him.

"Are we really doing this? Even Myeshia has her doubts about our ability to do this, and don't we need a Magi or something?"

"I can be a stand in!"

"You're a Magi?!"

"No…but I am strong- and I have a secret weapon!" The skeptic look she receives from Eren makes her pout angrily.

"And what's that, six year old?" Bad holds up her wand, jutting it into Eren's face. Eren flinches as the closeness of the points and his eyes, but then inspects it.

"If you recall your stupid 'comic', then you'll know what this is!" Eren reaches up a hand as if to touch it, but then snaps it back as if an invisible force had pushed it away.

"That's...That's Gyokuen's staff! No wait; it's Sheba's too, right? Dear God how do you have it?"

"You got it, good job! And it may have been Solomon's lover's at one time, but it's defiantly NOT that woman's. You know earlier today, when…" Bad makes a disgusted face but proceeds on, forcing the word out "…_Gyokuen _came in, she was looking for this staff, and by extension me. In the other world, she got this stave because…" Bad trails off, staring upwards at the stars. Eren had been listening intently, and with the pieces of information in front of him, he finishes softly,

"Gyokuen had the staff because she kidnapped you in the last timeline, right?" Bad doesn't answer, but the truth hangs heavily in the air between them.

"I'm glad you were there," She tells him, eyes never leaving the sky. "I didn't want to have to put up with her again"

"…I'm a nice guy" Eren jokes, and Bad grins.

"Alright, enough with the sad talk! And don't you dare call Sheba a staff again! She's the most wonderful Divine Stave ever" Eren's jaw drops in amusement and wonder. Bad could really flip her personality on a dime.

"You named the staff- er, the Divine Stave Sheba? As in, after it's original owner?"

"Heck yeah! To honor her and stuff" Bad literally glows with pride, and if Eren didn't know any better the Stave in her hands seems to as well. "And, SHE IS NOT AN IT!" Bad roars, grabbing Eren and pulling him to the entryway, hitting it with her foot, and having them both be sucked into the point of no return.

* * *

**_And went off onto a journey..._**

Eren puts his best effort into making his heart stop racing, but that damn centipede at the beginning had scared the living daylights out of him. Maybe this was supposed to be an incredibly dangerous Dungeon, but centipedes should NOT be that big.

The Dungeon was big and spectacular on the outside, but on the inside it is really strange. When they first arrived, they were in a flat landscape that soon became infested with rats that clawed and raced towards them with beady eyes. Then, when they escaped the beasts a centipede (which he already mentioned before) came up in front of them and forced the duo into combat. Well, Bad into combat. The girl has really good aim with Sheba.

Eren and her proceeded passed the monster and then after exiting, they found the road. It was a like a very long tunnel spiraling upward, and as far as the pair was concerned it was the only other place they could go, considering the only doors lead to this place.

"I think it's a trap, Bad" Bad studies the upwards spiral before shrugging.

"Then let it come~"

They walk upwards, and upward, and upwards, until Eren begins to think that this is just a joke.

"When will the trap part come in? I'm so bored of walking" Bad mumbles, swinging her arms at her sides. After what seems like forever but was probably just an hour, they pair arrive at two doors. "Or maybe this isn't a trap. Perhaps…it's a choice" The interest dwells within her red eyes and Eren feels a headache coming on.

"Please don't tell me you want us to split up"

"…"

"You want us to split up"

"Well if you suggest it-"

"Bad!" Eren catches her tiny shoulders in his big paws and plants himself in front of the doors, adamant on having a reasonable conversation before sprinting head first into danger.

"If this is a choice like you say, then one door must lead to certain death. Let's take a look around first, try to see what we should do" Bad nods, and she has to tilt her head up to meet his eyes.

"But Eren-"

"No buts, we can't split up"

"Eren I think-"

"After all, you're a child still"

"Wait I think I-"

"And I can't let you go alone!"

"EREN CHANDLEN!" Eren blinks and looks down at the red-faced girl, irritation written clear as day across her youthful face. "I figured out the answer!"

"What- how?"

"It's up there!" She points above his head, and looking up he can see words engraved into the stone above his head.

"Oh. Well then" Eren looks to Bad, and she stares back at him.

"Well?"

"I can't read"

"WHAT?" Eren covers his ears at the high pitch tone and shakes his head.

"Let's talk about this later, alright? Just read the dang inscription" Bad gives him a look that says, 'we-are-so-talking-about-this-later' and then looks back to the ceiling, squinting her eyes to read.

"It says, and I quote, 'Eren, good job at coming this far! And I'm very impressed with Bad's skills. Anyway, this next challenge is very complicated. One doorway leads to the past, but the other takes a more difficult path, the future. Both of you will exit at the same place, but only if you two can get out'. Must be a message from Myeshia"

"'One leads straight to the past and the other to the future'? Which one do we choose?" the letters on the ceiling shake for a moment, and then rearrange themselves. Eren jumps back in surprise, and almost tumbles down but Bad pushes him forward again.

"Be more careful!" she chastes him. "The new message says, 'only one person per doorway, sorry. But, I have full confidence that you can make it. I'm not telling which is which however, that would be too much information and it wouldn't be fun anymore'. Myeshia!" Bad whines, but Eren bops her lightly on the head.

"Damn it, this sucks. Something horrible always, _always, _happens when the group splits up" Eren moans, and Bad takes her place in front of the right hand door. The two are exactly alike, and so Eren grumbles and takes the left one.

"Why do I have to take the left side?"

"This one looks less menacing"

Eren rolls his eyes and in a fit of annoyance with the child, he walks straight through his door. It's light in there, and when he takes a look around he sees that in the center of the new room he's in there is a book lying on the ground.

_Did I choose the more difficult path?_

He reaches the center of the room and picks up the book, only to hear the door slam shut behind him.

"Bad that's not-" The door is gone. Where it was is now a bookcase, and as he turns again the white room is no longer empty. Under his feet are light wooden floors, and there are bookcases in a circle around him. Up above the ceiling is painted gray and the walls a dark chocolate brown, the smell of paper and dust filling his nose. He steps toward the bookcase closest to his right, and then, as he reaches out to touch it something breathes on his shoulder.

It's a warm breath, coming from someone. Or something. Whirling around, he jumps back and studies what is in front of him. His breath is caught in his throat and his brain just shuts down, unable to grasp what he is seeing.

"Can I have my book back?" her tone of voice is cold and uncaring, and her eyes narrow behind the glasses that frame her nose. Eren looks down, shocked to see that in his hand is a copy of Magi: the Kingdom of Magic.

"What? Are you afraid of me?" The young man, who has large, sloping shoulders and muscles lining every limb is too afraid to speak. The words lodge in his throat and he struggles to look her in the eyes.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Eren, a black slime travels from the girl to him, beginning to slide up his shoes and climb his legs.

* * *

"No- No I'm, I'm not" the girl seems to not believe him, accounting for the way she lifts up her eyebrows and her brown eyes become sharper.

"Is that the truth, Charlie?" Charlie Mason stands before her now, in his small, tiny body and nervous, shy demeanor. He can't look at her, not now, not ever. Why is she even talking to him? He was a nobody. Even when he was about to hit the concrete she didn't change her facial-

Wait.

Charlie Mason was dead. He was Eren. Eren, the one the people of his lodge call the giant. Eren, who was a warrior of the Chandlen lodgings. Eren, who was here to capture a dungeon and save a girl who needs to be saved.

"That is the truth"

* * *

The black slime hisses as it falls off of Eren, and then it slithers away from the boy and girl, disappearing into the cracks in the floor.

* * *

He gives the book back to her, and she takes it, greedily scanning the pages. When she looks up, her face doesn't change, but her eyes gleam with an unshown smile.

"Thank you, Charlie"

"No problem…Jane…" His elbow hits something and he glances at the shelf, then back at the girl. But she's gone, and so is the library. The room is white again, and a white door slides open. He quickly sprints from the room and exits out onto the entryway to the treasure room.

He rams into a pillar and then collapses against it, taking shuttering breaths over and over again. How was Jane Hullburg there? Why was Jane Hullburg there? Was this some sort of sick joke that he would see the girl who witnessed his death again? By God, what is going on? And another question…

"Where is Bad?" He says aloud, and looks back. The door he exited from is gone, but the other is still there. "Don't tell me that…"

_Was my doorway here the easy one?_

* * *

**_But that doesn't mean she is freed from her demons..._**

Bad pushes on the handle and steps inside, only to find darkness waiting for her. She wouldn't say she was afraid of the dark.

She found it peaceful.

The darkness would cloak everything, and while this natural occurrence disturbed most, Bad welcomed it. She could just lay on her bed, like she did so long ago and close her eyes, listen to the wonderful silence and utter peace that would blanket her. She wouldn't have to do anything, wouldn't have to say anything. Just be still and pretend that nothing existed, even her.

But now wasn't a good time to stop and smell the non-existent roses. She marches on, walking toward the other side of the room that the light from her doorway showed. Vaguely she registers the door closing. The moment she spins around, it slams shut and she's alone in the darkness. Bad bites her lip and reaches out her hands, unable to determine if her eyes are closed or not. She continues to walk forward until someone taps her shoulder.

All it takes is a blink.

The light is blinding but it's not what brings the tears to her eyes. The sky is a fiery from the sunset, the thick clouds purple, red and yellow as they float loftily across the sea of orange. A woman and a man sit on a cliff over looking it, staring over the city below them, twinkling already with candles and lanterns. The grass around them is greenish yellow, Bad knows this because she can't help but walk closer.

She knows this place.

She knows this sunset.

Badroulbadour knows these people.

Because the man is the love of her life, and something ugly roots her in place as she watches the scene take place, unable to stop it from happening.

"Why are we here?" the woman asks, and man chuckles, grasping the woman's hand.

"I wanted to show you the sunset?" It's an explanation that comes across as more of a question. The woman laughs and rests her head on his arm. Bad flinches, her eye twitching.

"That's good enough for me" Bad's fingers go numb, and something black and sinister roots it's way from the ground up, slithering up her legs. It's pure and unadulterated darkness, and Bad can't help but let it crawl over her.

On the hand of a woman, a wedding ring is worn proudly. Bad doesn't cry, or sob, or scream however. She just watches.

"I love you" the woman murmurs, and he smiles at her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"I love you too" Yes, Bad doesn't cry, or sob, or scream. But now she doesn't watch either, and instead begins to laugh. The laugh isn't hollow or sad or low or high or carrying any kind of emotion. It's just a laugh, and somehow that's worse. The slime stops around her middle, and Bad's hands wrap around the darkness, grasping it and tearing it off of her. It tries to get out of her grasp but her hold is iron clad.

She grins at it. Bad laughs at it, and the darkness shrinks, realizing that this girl is far worse than it could ever be. And she didn't even care. Bad throws it behind her shoulder and it slimes away as fast as it can, uncaring about anything else other than getting away from her. After all, the Princess of Depravity has arrived.

"So, this is the future you'd have now that I've Fallen?" Bad asks, as the man stands up. The woman continues watching the sunset as her husband walks over to the little girl. "Do you like it?"

"Why are you here, Bad?"

"I'm here to clear a Dung-"

"Bad" He tilts his head, serious and not at all the reassuring man he was when they were together. "This is the future you see. The future you think will happen, what you hope to happen"

"…I see. So then, if I had gone into the other one-"

"You would have met people from your past"

"I guess I chose the right one, eh?"

"Let me ask you again; Why are you here Bad?" Bad can't help but look into his eyes (his beautiful, beautiful eyes) and ask herself the very same question. Why is this what appeared to her? She could have seen Eren's future, or perhaps some of the others but for some reason she got put into this place. Which brought along other questions as well.

Why did she ask Eren to capture a Dungeon?

Why did she fight Gyokuen?

Why did she Fall into depravity?

Why did make so many plans to save the world even if she was Falling?

The answer was so simple that it wasn't sad but almost ironic.

"I'm here because I love you" She smiles like she used to, innocent and kind and filled with all her truthfulness. Her emotions are splayed out across her face and the man she loves finally smiles back at her, and he kneels to her height, taking her hand. "I've done all of this because I love you. Does that mean that it was alright of me to Fall? No. But knowing what the fate of this world might have been didn't help matters. I did what I had to do, and I don't regret it. Because- because even if you marry some else I will always love you"

He kisses her knuckles and she notices how everything else fades to white. It's only him and her.

"Goodbye, Bad"

"Goodbye," she doesn't want to blink, because if she does Bad knows he'll leave again, and it would be the last time she ever got to say she loves him, to see the adoration in his eyes and the gentleness in his actions and touch. "I'll really miss you, _"

* * *

**_But people still care for her..._**

The second Bad's shoe hits the floor she is tackled into a fierce hug, Eren not even trying to hold onto his strength.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Oh, she doesn't know, proclaiming her love to her ex-lover who got married to someone else and doesn't actually _exist_? She whispers the words and tries to remember how to breathe.

"I party hard, Eren"

* * *

**_Even though she entangles them in her web of lies and __deceit..._**

The treasure room lay behind this last trial, to get past this large door and cross the mountain.

"It's called the Gate of truth" Bad informs Eren, who nods his head in agreement. The two face the door and with the stakes high and the exciting running amuck they lay their hands on the door, preparing to enter the room that will change their life. Change the world.

Bad looks at Eren and winks.

"You remember the words?"

"I've been waiting to say them for _literally_ ever"

"On three!" A grin is exchanged for a smile.

"One" Eren whispers.

"Two" Bad murmurs.

"Three!"

**"Open Sesame!"**

The two enter the uninhabited mountain.

* * *

**_Some try to tell her that they are saddened by the life she is forced into..._**

"It should be back at the rock" Bad tells Eren, trudging up the steep hill.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm just worried that someone is going to pop out of nowhere and attack us" He shivers at the thought and helps the six year old up. "That would be horrible"

"Yup"

The two walk along the paths, Eren showing Bad the way because he quickly learns Bad has no sense of direction what so ever.

"I've never seen a Necropolis before" the girl says, looking around at their surroundings. It was quiet except for them, no birds in the sky or bugs on the ground.

"Necropolis?"

"You don't remember? Well, a Necropolis is a vast space outside of the treasure room. It's a city of the dead, basically"

"Wow. That's pretty cool"

"Yeah, except this one is different than other Necropolises. It's not a city but a mountain. But then again, cities are usually built around Dungeons. Since Myeshia moved hers underground, this land remained untouched"

"I guess so"

The duo continues on until they reached the rock and the treasure room doors are right in front of them. Eren revels in the fact that they have gotten this far already. They braved monsters, traps, that damn psychological test and now they are finally in front of the prize.

"Ready?"

"More than I'll ever be" And they give the twin doors a heave. When they open, the pair walk into a room filled to the brim with treasure. The walls are gold and blue, and the coins, crowns, swords and jewels shine brilliantly in their eyes. The two dash inside and look around, eyes swimming with the riches around them.

"Hello there!"

They turn towards the voice in time to witness a blue smoke-like substance come out from the giant jug in the center of the room. It shapes and molds itself into the body and essence of Myeshia, and with her the jewels intensified tenfold, and the coins flow upwards around her, swimming in rings all around them.

"Where is the one who would be King?" Myeshia asks, the smile adorning her face as beautiful as the precious stones all around her.

"Mye~Shia!"

"Whoa! Myeshia!" She winks at them, her thick white braid defying gravity. Bad's own pink hair flies straight up and with a startled squeak she has to force her dress back down when it lifts a bit too far up. Eren doesn't have much to worry about with his loose Arabic pants and dark green sash, but his own hair stands on end and he looks like someone had electrified him.

"My name is Myeshia" she lifts her hand and points to herself. "I was created from justice and balance, and I am a gravity wielding Djinn. As the mistress of the Dungeon, I hereby acknowledge you've cleared this Dungeon"

"Cleared?!" Eren hoots in joy, and doesn't even care that he's floating in midair by the time Myeshia finishes her spiel about who she is and the fact that they are both now Dungeon capturers.

Bad lets her own high spirits known by shouting in joy, and then doing an impressive mid air spin move, considering she is still wearing a dress. Myeshia laughs and smiles her maternal smile at them.

"Anyway, I suppose we all should begin to have a more serious discussion?" Bad grins then is let down on the ground gently, as is Eren. The coins spin for a while longer, but then fly in order into several bags, preparing themselves for departure.

"What do we need to talk about, Myeshia?" Said Djinn's smile melts away and she appears serious, which is an incredible feet because of her gentle eyes.

"Well, you need to decide which of you is going to become my King vessel and use my gravity magic" Eren and Bad look at one another and then back to the floating woman, confused.

"But…Myeshia, isn't Bad a magician? Magicians can't have a Djinn" Myeshia tilts her head back and forth in an, 'sort-of' gesture.

"A magician can't have Djinns, yes, but Bad isn't a magician"

"WHAT!?" Bad falls back on her butt and her face is filled with shock. "How is that possible? It isn't. I've been doing magic since…forever!"

"Well, not exactly, sweetie. The Divine Staves you use are a very special exception to magic. A long time ago a very talented- and genius- magician made it so that anyone, human or magician, could use the Staves and their power*" Bad looks at Sheba, running her fingers over the pink gem on the top.

"Is it true?" She whispers very softly, and the Stave hums under her fingertips. "I see. This complicates things but doesn't ruin anything. Don't worry, I'm not mad, Sheba" Bad turns to Myeshia and nods her head, picking herself up and wiping off invisible dirt.

"Alright, so as to who will become the King Vessel, there are many ways we could handle this…You guys can fight for it?"

"I'm not fighting a six year old"

"…"  
"Bad?"

"…"  
"This is the part where you reciprocate my nice words?"

"…Fine I won't fight the Chandlen" Myeshia laughs nervously at the exchange.

"Alright then…One of you could back down?" Bad takes a deep breath. She closes her eyes and thinks, running over her memories and the plans she has already concocted over the course of these years.

If she had Myeshia has her Djinn, then doing what has to be done would be much easier, but then again it could ruin a lot of very important things. People would rely on her too much, and certain events wouldn't occur. She already has enough power with the Staves melded into her body, and Bad isn't sure that taking on even more magic would be a good thing.

Yes, she decides, spreading out the power evenly with her companions would ensure everyone of them have the strength to protect themselves.

"I will back down" Bad grins "After all, I did all this for Eren to become a Dungeon Capturer, so I see no reason why I should take his place" Eren blushes deeply and Myeshia nods her head, understanding lighting up her blue eyes.

"That's very sweet of you, Bad. Eren, you are my King now" An baffled expression graces Eren's face and he blushes an even deeper color.

"T-that's…wow…"

"Yay! So I suppose that Eren gets your gravity magic then?"

"Yes indeed!"

Myeshia motions to two pieces of jewelry and they float over to Eren and Bad. Bad's is a small hoop earing made out of what appears to be white gold and she admires it in the light, holding it up to her right ear. Eren's is a large silver cuff, and he places it on his left, seeing how it fits perfectly onto his wrist. "Do you like them?"

"It's beautiful Myeshia! And it looks a lot like yours" Bad giggles.

"Yeah, t-thanks"

"They are tokens of good will. You should take your leave now, I believe Gyokuen is coming for you soon" Eren and Bad flinch and they share a look of guilt.

"I forgot about her"

"Me too" Bad grins at Myeshia but her heart isn't really in it anymore.

"I'll see you soon, Myeshia! Oh, and do you mind maybe taking us somewhere other than the place the Dungeon once was? I would really prefer NOT being around…_her_" The Djinn nods and a blue light of a magic circle shines.

"I understand. Here, take this road out" The two get on the 'road' and Myeshia flicks her wrist, the treasure that had been loading themselves into bags now lift themselves up and land on the eight-pointed star. As the two humans are being lifted into the air, Bad looks back at the one who had been protecting her for so long.

Myeshia meets her gaze and a sad look crosses her features.

"I'm so sorry about what has happened to you. This is just like back then, when she betrayed our beloved King Solomon...And now it's happened to you, my dear Queen of Queens. You will always be that to me, Bad, even if you are now a Princess of Depravity" the Djinn tells her, and then in a flash of white and blue a light slams into Eren's new cuff and a white eight pointed star appears there as well.

* * *

**_Others try to make her tell them what she is trying to do..._**

The view was the most breathtaking thing he'd ever seen. All around him are the stars, and below him, coming closer by the second is the Earth. It's so beautiful, blue and green and in places yellow, glowing in a pale light. Around it at strange beams of light, and he can't believe that he _captured a Dungeon._

Bad leans against a heavy bag of coins and watches the same scene he is, amusement crossing her eyes.

"Bad, can I ask you something?" She lazily flits her gaze towards him, and even though she's only six Eren notices how intimidating she can be. And Bad doesn't even seem to notice how scary the look in those red orbs can be sometimes. "Out of everyone in my world, why'd you choose my soul to take back with you?"

"…I just did"

"But-"

"I was told that your soul could help me toward the new future. And so I summoned you" Something heavy lands in his chest and it's all he can do to hold back the dark emotions. It's anger, sadness, hurt and…disappointment.

"I just…" He closes his eyes tight and lets the words go, not wanting to see her reaction once he says them. "Why me?! I…I'm nothing and yet you…you chose me to help you save the world? Charlie Mason was a nobody, and here, in this forest I'm just another Chandlen. I can't handle this responsibility!"

"You have power now" those eyes of hers flicker to the cuff around his wrist, and he rubs it, finding it cool to the touch.

"So? Does that instantly make me strong?!"

"No you idiot, but it makes you useful. Eren, if you're a nobody, then I'll claim you. If you don't want to be Charlie Mason, if you don't want to be a Chandlen then become a servant of Bad. Because I need you" Green clashes with red and the stone on his chest becomes lighter.

"You…need me? For what?"

S_omeone needs me. Does it really matter what?_

"You don't realize the full extent of what a horrible person I am, so let me warn you. Should be go together, I will use you, backstab others, steal, lie, cheat and bring darkness in my wake until my goal is accomplished"

"Is your goal truly that important to you?" Bad stands, coming close to him, even if it means tilting her head back to stare into his eyes.

"What do you choose? To follow me and my path to darkness? Or will you go back to your lodging?"

"If I follow you…what will happen to me?"

"There will be pain. I cannot deny that. But there will be also be happy times. Laughter, joy, magic. We…We could be a family, for a time. We could hide our evil and live with goodness. I need to know your answer, Eren, because your choice will decide the fate of the world." In those terrifying red eyes is sincerity, and a calmness that reassures him even if he knows it shouldn't. Everything about the girl in front of him is just so complicated. He can't even decipher the shit that goes down in her mind, even though he doesn't want to know. Maybe that was just the allure of the Princess of Depravity.

What should he choose? The girl in front of him speaks truthfully of her goal and the things she needs to do, and maybe that is good enough for him. But what about his siblings, his nephew, his niece and his parents? What about the other Chandlens at the lodging who have no idea where he has gone to? He balks at the idea of being used, backstabbing others, stealing, lying, cheating and bringing darkness, and doesn't think he's even capable of doing such evil things. But then again…

Someone needs him.

_Life always gives us a choice, but it's our duty to make the right one._

He finally understands. And now, with a light heart and a firm resolution, he looks at the girl who will change his life forever. He takes her hand and shakes it, a very serious expression gracing his features. If life is giving him a choice, then he has to do the right thing, even if it scares him and requires him to be brave, an aspect of himself he has never needed to use before.

"I…I choose to stay with you. I'll follow you and your path, and we will save the world"

* * *

**_And still some are swept away by her actions, uncaring where she takes them..._**

Bad had a bad idea and Eren pales as the girl gives him her signature grin. They had landed in a desert, which was thankfully close to an oasis town and after a few hours of walking through the city, desperate for water and food, the two had seated themselves down in a tavern and were enjoying the food they ordered. The water was plentiful and the duo felt like they were in heaven. Sweet, sweet heaven.

The waitress gave them a fake smile and took in their dusty, torn clothes from coming so far from the middle of nowhere and then said in a tone implying snooty prejudice,

"How exactly are you going to pay for all of this?" Eren opened his mouth to explain but Bad kicked him under the table and said in a sweet tone,

"Don't worry, we have money" The waitress smirked at them as if to say, 'of course you do' and then left to tend to her other tables. Eren scowls at her, and then growled,

"What's the big idea?"

"Like that waitress needs to know that we have a lot of coins and treasure on us" Bad crossed her arms and glares at the back of the other woman. "We should get her back somehow"

"What? No, no, no! I know that look on your face, and we are _not doing whatever it is your thinking_" Bad found it sweet that he cared about her criminal record, and then the idea popped in her head, and she grins mischievously at her friend across from her.

Which leads to now, a pale Eren and a excited Bad.

"We are not-" he lowers his voice significantly, leaning in close "pulling a dine and dash" Bad shrugs and watches as their server walks into the kitchen.

"Time to get a crash course in how to be bad, Eren" Eren almost snorts at the joke but Bad pulls on his hand and speed walks to the exit, eyes trained on the doorway. People at the tables beside them pay no attention other than the curious looks of, 'why is that little girl with a really muscular guy?' but they soon settle down. The door is pushed open quickly and the two make it outside. No sooner are they in the market that the two begin to sprint, leaving their finished and unpaid meal behind them.

* * *

Matilda walks out of the kitchen, setting the meals down at the table of two young men. They thank her and she gives them a flirtatious smile, hoping for a big tip in her future. Turning around she internally groans at the prospect of serving those two idiots at the back table. The little girl was adorable and the man was actually really good-looking, but their clothes practically sold them out as beggars.

The child said they had money but-

Where did they go? Their seats were empty, and as the reality of what has occurred dawns on Matilda, she stomps her foot angrily and heads back into the kitchen to inform her boss that the two beggars have conned them out of a meal.

* * *

**_But somehow the __repercussions..._**

Bad and Eren laugh in their room until their stomachs hurt, the adrenaline and excitement making them jumpy. But soon the laughter fades, and guilt settles into Eren's stomach. He frowns at Bad, who sits cross-legged on her bed.

"I feel bad for not paying" Bad gives him a sympathetic look, but she doesn't appear affected by the same emotions as he. He envies her for her unfazed attitude, and then realizes it's probably because she already knows what is going to happen in this world, and therefor isn't effected by it at all. In fact, she wants to _affect _those events themselves.

"Don't be. The entire restaurant was expensive, and we only got in by luck. They can do with two free meals" Eren's frown deepens by her words, but the guilt does subside partially.

"But that girl...she was so against us being there. Didn't we prove her right?"

"Yup. And that is what we are suppose to do" Eren sits up from his bed, scratching his forehead and hair.

"What do you mean"

"I did say we would have to do these sort of things. Being the bad to the good, making prejudices deeper, untangling years of trust with a single blow. It's our job"

"Who is the good?" It's getting dark, and their room is faced away from sunset, instead showing the dark sky and whips of pale clouds. The oasis town isn't really big but he can't see the ending due to being on the third story and instead overlooks other roof tops and the loud baritone of people rushing home for dinner or last minute trips.

"You know that already, right?" She answers him, her voice less strong than it was before. In a way, it sounded almost weak, fragile, the voice his mother used whenever she had to give out bad news. "The people we have to counter are those people"

"The main characters" Bad flops back onto her bed, pushing back the covers and squeezing inside.

"Yup" Eren follows her example, and even though it's not even that dark yet the two fall asleep, Eren murmuring in a sleepy voice,

"I'm sort of sad because of that..."

* * *

**_Never affect her..._**

Among the vast amounts of treasure Myeshia had given them, there was a special magic tool. That same tool was what Bad used to hide their fortune. It was a bag that could expand at the mouth and hold any amount of things, including all of the coins, jewels, crowns and other fortunes that they now had. It was a really small, light wait bag as well, blue satin with black and purple flowers. Bad wrapped it with a leather strap and placed it around Eren's neck, explaining that she was not very good with money and that she trusted him to keep it safe, especially since among the riches she placed Sheba there too.

The next day, in the bazar, Eren almost put his hand into the magic bag to get some coins for clothes when Bad hit his arm.

"Idiot! Why waste our money when there is a _really_ good solution?" Eren's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. They had planned to go by the bazar and get a few things and then return to the inn for another night before leaving to join a group of passing wanderers through the desert and to the city of Damnat, which is the place Bad has determined they need to travel to.

First the dine and dash, and now stealing the clothes? Eren wasn't sure he was comfortable with the situations the pinkette was forcing him into, but he did sign up for this, and no matter how guilty is conscious became he only had himself to blame. Eren quietly looked around him. The owner of the booth they were at was busy with another costumer, and they were in the perfect place near the front. Bad grins and slips the clothes behind her back. Eren follows her lead and they silently make their way out, slipping through the curtains and into the sand streets. They look at one another, pausing in the desert heat, both feeling the blood pumping hard through their veins and the adrenaline sharpening their visions. Then they are running, dodging the crowds and laughing until their ribs are sore, making their way back to their inn with various items lining their arms.

* * *

**_No matter where she goes..._**

The trip to Damnat was long. Really, really long. The desert was much hotter than in the oasis town, and the caravan only let Bad sit in the wagon for a few hours every day because of her age. Eren wasn't so lucky. He was sixteen, but looked much older and was allowed to walk upfront with the other weather ready men.

Unfortunately, that meant he wasn't able to take a break until it was dark and everyone settled down for dinner and sleeping. Which sucked. It sucked a lot. Bad never stopped teasing him about this fact, and while it annoyed him to no end, he couldn't help but feel refreshed after talking with her, it saved him from the boredom that threatened to consume every unbearable minute on the trail.

Progressively, and joyously, the desert melted into green grass and tall trees for shade, rivers appearing every now and then which brought much happiness to the Dungeon capturers. They would fill up their canteens and drink several cups, bathing and thinking that the journey was worth it.

Luckily, the oasis town they were in (which he never learned the name of) was close to Damnat, and so they got there within a month. Once he saw the city, he couldn't help but feel so strongly that he began to cry. He pulled the hat he was given and closed his eyes, making sure nobody looked at his tears, especially Bad. He'd never hear the end of it from the six year old devil.

* * *

**_People think they know her..._**

Bad may seem as though she only appreciates doing bad things and plotting while grinning mischievously, she actually did enjoy several different activities as well. She enjoys traveling, she adores tapestries, she was obsessed with animals, and she really likes architecture. The city they are in, Damnat, is located on a large, sloping hill and the city adorns every surface of said hill, and the houses were made of yellowish tan stones, giving the appearance of glowing buildings. There are largely roman designs, and pillars mark the wider streets.

Even the streets were beautiful! Instead of using the same stone as the buildings, they use bluish-blackish cobblestones to create swirling patterns. It is magnificent, and Bad can't help but take a moment to drink it all in, looking over Damnat with a serene expression. Eren likes the architecture as well, but he preferrs to get a room at a inn and then maybe something to eat.

As much as she likes traveling, tapestries, animals and architecture, she loves food even more.

* * *

**_And yet she proves them right and wrong..._**

"Well, we can't go back to Damnat for a while, now can we?" Bad says sarcastically, and Eren huffs, crossing his arms.

"I didn't know that was going to happen!" He growls, and Bad's eye twitches.

"Really? You didn't know that the lady was going to slap you and scream if you snuck into her room to steal back a **watermelon**?" The whole situation was very complicated, but Eren didn't appreciate his companion's snide tone. She had been yelling at him ever since they left Damnat about what she doubed, "the Watermelon Situation", and showed no signs of stopping with her relentless under-the-belt jabs at his pride.

"Shut up" They walk in silence for a few moments, Eren tense and brooding while Bad pretends she doesn't notice. Finally a sigh graces the air and Bad once again grins at her older friend, cocking her head to the side.

"It was pretty awesome though" Eren lets out a snort of laughter.

"She bitch slapped me hard though" Bad giggles and Eren smiles. "Like, does she lift weights or something?" The giggling becomes louder and soon they are both cracking jokes about the insane strength of the lady and the absurdness of what happened. They are traveling down a dirt road, away from the city they were in and now looking for a place to go, no spot really gracing their minds. They didn't have a destination, but they had each other.

"So, care to tell me about the people we are looking for?" Bad skips, but Eren's long strides put the duo at the same walking speed. All is forgiven, and the Watermelon Situation is finally resolved.

"Sure! We are searching for the Bird, who I know we meet when I'm still six, the Temptress, who we meet when I'm nine, and the Shadow, who we also meet in the same year as the Temptress. Other than that we need the Alchemist, the Pearl and the Feather"

"Do you have **any **idea who these people are? As in, their real names? And, how in God's name do you know when we will meet them" Badroulbadour looks to the horizon, seeing the pale blue sky, sunny and without clouds.

"I don't know about the Bird, Shadow, and Temptress, but while I was traveling back through time I caught glimpses of our meetings, as well as the faces of the other Alchemist, Pearl and Feather. So, I know we will get to the other souls!"

"You said you only summoned back four souls. Then who are the other three?" Eren asks, looking out to the end of his vision as well. Maybe if he tries to look exactly where she is looking, he will come to understand what is going through that head of hers. She truly is an enigma to him, a mystery within a mystery, an unsubtle reminder of all the things he doesn't know about this world and the Fate carved out for every person who lives within it.

"I did only summon four. The other three are...well, it's more like they are 'redoing' their lives"

* * *

**_Yes, Bad..._**

"Hello" Bad looks up at the man in front of her, surprise clenching her insides. But her outside merely continues to grin, excitement sparkling in her red eyes. She recognizes this person. The man is tallish but not the size of Eren, and his large green hat was a major give away to who he was before she even tapped his shoulder. He smiles frailly, and it makes Bad's grin spread even wider. His kind blue eyes become sharp with recognition and the smile fades, leaving behind only his confused face.

"Hi, I'm Badroulbadour" She puts out her tiny palm and he takes it, lifting an eyebrow at her name.

"Badroulbadour? That's an unusual name. I prefer the other one" the man replies, giving her hand a gentle shake. "I'm Yunan, but you already know that, right?" She nods and then throws her arms around his waist and snuggles into his chest, nearly yelling,

"Of course! I could never forget you, Alchemist"

It must have been fate, right? That she would meet up with the Alchemist, Yunan, at a banana stand in some small town? Yes, it had to be. She lead him through the crowd toward the tent that Eren was at, explaining the situation to the fragile man behind her while they went. She told him about how she and Eren escaped Gyokuen, and that they traveled to Damnat and now where planning on searching for the second soul.

"Aren't I the second soul?" He asks, and she shakes her head.

"You have the memories of the future that would have happened, but you didn't cross over from another world. Your soul didn't change" Yunan nods in understanding and walks side by side with Bad, quiet for a moment.

"So. You decided to change this world?"

"Yes"

"And you thought Falling would be the best option?" Bad grins, but its more crooked and sad than her usual one.

"I should have know you'd notice sooner or later. Yes, I did. I still do, actually" She pauses, letting him soak the information in. "Then again, I suppose my being able to change Fate is tied in with being depraved" Yunan knots his eyebrows together, ready to ask her a question when she pipes up once more.

"I'm hoping that I'll be able to hide my depravity from the others for a while, specifically your fellow magi and a few idiot Kings" Yunan doesn't really seem affected much by her casualness, instead thinking throughly about her plan.

"Hiding it would be a good idea, but what will happen when the truth comes out? They won't trust you anymore" Bad squeezes her lips together tightly, a decision being weighed beside her.

"But if they know from the beginning, they would never trust me anyway. At least this way I can show them that I'm trustworthy despite being a depraved soul" her hair is ruffled by the older man and she almost giggles at the absurdity of the action.

"I never saw you as a child! Your so cute" Bad's grin changes back into it's normal state and she begins to skip.

"You'll absolutely love Eren! He's so strong~"

"That reminds me! There is someone you'll need to meet as well..." Bad cocks her head to the side and stares at Yunan with her red eyes, trying to get the answer from his facial expression. Suddenly it clicks, and her mouth falls open.

"Wait, wait, wait, do you mean-"

* * *

Eren had just been minding his own business. He was looking through some scrolls, listening in to conversations going on around him, and being pretty normal, but then his female companion came crashing through the crowd and jumped up to hug him, squealing about something incomprehensible as he stumbles backwards. Just as quickly as she hugged him, she drops her arms from his neck and hops back onto the ground, grinning ear to ear.

"What is it?" Eren asks, and Bad jumps up and down, grinning to largely to speak. Every time she tried to speak, giggles would escape her and she'd squeeze his arm. Finally, after she calmed down, she motioned behind her and a man walked forward.

"Eren! I found him! The Alchemist, Yunan!" Eren stares at Yunan, his eyes going wide, unintelligible sounds coming from his throat. What else was he to do, meeting someone he had known to be fictional?

"Hello Eren, I'm Yunan" He holds out his hand and Eren sucks it up, taking his hand in his big paw and shaking it. Yunan's arm in whipped up and down by this action, but Eren doesn't notice and says,

"Nice to meet you"

* * *

**_Despite everything..._**

Bad had always considered Yunan as a father figure, despite being much older when she met him in the last life. Now, in the form of a child, his fatherly tendencies and inner glow made her feel more at home than she has for a long time. In the other outcome, Yunan and Bad had met because of _him_, and they had instantly clicked. Yunan had took care of her because of her easily dominated nature, he had also warn her away from the evil people who would use her (cough cough a crafty sailor cough) and made sure she ate her fill, scowling but never voicing complaints whenever _he _would cuddle closer to Bad, highlighting his paternal instinct. Being back with him made her feel less lonely despite having Eren around for the past few months.

Considering Eren, she thought of him more as a brother. Eren had a very strong sense of family, and despite their constant bickering and teasing, he would sometimes pat her head or carry her on his back. Everything he did had a brotherly feel to it, from helping her pick out new clothes and tucking her in at night, getting her food whenever it was time for a meal and making sure that despite all the hardships they have faced while traveling she was in good health. Heck, even their little spats were friendly, most of the teasing jokes the kind that only family could do to one another.

Bad now ponders this as they walk to Yunan's house, each one loaded down with some item. Eren carried his few possessions from the inn they stayed in and also some groceries, Bad heaving her items and Yunan carrying the rest of the groceries. Bad smirks as she thinks of Eren's reaction to the surprise in store at the house.

Yunan seems to love living in the middle of nowhere. The town they were in was an hour and a half walk back to his house and they soon slipped into the forest, going deeper and deeper until Bad was sure they were at the heart. The house was pretty. In the middle of a meadow, pink and red wildflowers blooming everywhere, a two story house is nestled comfortably in the center, painted a deep navy blue with a perfect white trim, a porch with two rocking chairs and a overall comfortable feel to it. Bad vaguely remembers him having a cabin, not such a perfect house, but she brushes off her discomfort and instead thinks it was the 'surprise''s influence that changed his house.

By the look on Eren's face, he was thinking the same thing but with a different solution than the one Bad had. He probably thinks he just decided to go with a larger house, or something like that.

"Welcome to my humble abode" Yunan says, and when they come in Bad first notices it. It wasn't very subtle, but she was certain that Eren wouldn't question nor notice the changes in the magi's house.

There is just...a touch of femininity to the house. In the living room there are tea cups on the table and all the scrolls are tidy (but too much of them to be read by just one person), the bookshelf filled to the brim with books (romance novels and magic books thick enough to match a dictionary). A painting chosen by a feminine eye (it must have been, because the Yunan she knows doesn't really like paintings or decorations all that much), and said painting was of a lovely beach at sunset. Plus, the kitchen orderly and clean.

They set the bags down on the kitchen counter and someone thuds down the staircase.

"I'll have you know that I happened to clean up-" There was a pause as the two groups study one another. Bad and Yunan stand off to the side, not really all affected by the newcomer, yet Eren doesn't understand. Then it clicks with recognition and his mouth drops open, eyes as wide as saucers.

Her skin is pale and flawless, her eyes big and bright blue, the same color as her hair. She isn't very tall, but her petite stature makes her seem much more sweeter, and her breast are just as big as the manga depicted they were. She doesn't wear the same clothes, instead trading them out for a simple (and surprisingly modest) blue dress below her knees, and the sleeves weren't on her shoulders but on the sides of her forearms. Around her waist is a simple tan belt and on her neck is a suiting seashell necklace, which appears to be homemade.

"I noticed! Thank you so much, Yamuraiha" Yunan says smoothly, and Bad can see Yamuraiha blink and nod "May I introduce you to our guests?"

Another nod, and then Yamuraiha turns slightly red due to her embarrassing comment after she bounded down the stairs. The proudness in her statement had vanished, leaving a quiet and respectable young lady with nice manners.

"This fellow is Eren Chandlen, and he has come all the way from Chandlen Mountain. Eren, this is my...er...friend? Are we friends? I mean we live together and-" Yunan hides behind Eren at the sight of Yamuraiha's glare that focuses on him. "We'll talk about it later! This is Yamuraiha, or Yamu, Eren" Yamu shakes her had at Yunan, annoyed, and then gives Eren a smile.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Eren"

Yunan then points to the young girl beside him. "I bet you can't guess who this is"

Now it's Yamuraiha's turn to gasp, her eyes filling with tears. She rushes forward, pulling the willing girl close, holding her in a tight grip (but with Eren around, tight now feels loose).

"It's you! My God, you're so young!" The blue haired woman brushes away locks of unruly pink hair and lets a tear fall down her cheek. "It's good to see you-"

"Badroulbadour, or Bad" She says quickly, grinning. Yamuraiha blinks in surprise, and suspicion lines the curves of her face, but she nods anyway and smiles her tender smile.

"It's good to see you, Bad" Eren hadn't really caught this exchange in hushes voices, mainly because he is still trying to wrap his head around seeing fiction characters he had idolized in his past life come alive around him.

"Eren, as you probably know, Yunan is the Alchemist, but Yamu here..." her grin spreads all the way from ear to ear, her eyes glistening with untold happiness. Here they are, the man she considers a father, the teenage boy who's practically her brother, and the woman from her past who was the second person that completely accepting of her unusual powers. "Is the Pearl! The second of the three 'redoing' souls!"

* * *

_**Isn't all bad.**_

* * *

Woohoo~! I finished this chapter during vacation actually, even though I promised myself that I wouldn't do that. But I had free time and the only thing I really wanted to do was write this, sooooo~

It's done bro! BTW, I'm so glad that I finally got the Pearl (Yamuraiha) and the Alchemist (Yunan) introduced! After all, the next chapters wouldn't make sense until they were introduced, so once again, it had to be done, bro! Anyway, I called Yunan the Alchemist because on the magi wiki his spells are listed under Alchemist Magic, and also his spells take small particles around the world and reconfigures them to become new things, which is really, _really_ basic alchemy.

Did you guys like the bit about them leaving Damnat and the Watermelon Situation? I'm thinking I might post another story about their travels, but that will be for another time. Btw, remember the watermelon story, it is actually important.

One last thing: I'm sorry if I have confused you, switching between Eren and Bad's lives and then to Asad and Catrina, but they needed to be introduced and I couldn't have Asad and Catrina meet Bad and Eren before they were introduced, so...Yeah, that's what came out of my brain. Also, I hope no one is confused that I switched back to Eren and Bad's dungeon diving sequence, btw I'm really sorry that it wasn't that good, but I'm just more into politics, romance and Bad related subjects (plotting, backstabbing, stealing, etc.), not action. Gotta work on that little problem.

This arc, Road to Balbadd, is really just about the eight souls coming together and the path they each take to get to the starting point, which, if you didn't know, is Balbadd. Idk, maybe three chapters? This one, introducing Yamu and Yunan. The second, meeting Catrina, traveling around the world, and then getting Centola and Asad. And the final one, Centola's mysterious aunt is revealed and the training Bad puts Eren, Asad and Catrina up to. Yeah, that sounds about right :).

But yeah. I love you guys, my dear readers! Next chapter comes out this coming monday (I haven't written anything else yet, because of laziness)! And, er...Please review? *begs on hands and knees*


	10. Chapter 9: Together, At Last

**Starry Skies**

**By Gold Sparrow**

**THIRD ARC: **Road to Balbadd

CHAPTER 9: Together, At Last

* * *

_"Say, let me ask you a question" _

_"A question?"_

_"Yeah. It's about someone who I've never met"_

_"Who?"_

_"A King...his name was Solomon, and he's the man who changed the path of fate"_

_"What? How?"_

_"By giving up what's important to him"_

_"What does this have to do with your question?"_

_"Well, what is that important to you that you'd be willing to give it up? I'm not quite sure about myself"_

_"...The thing that's most important to me...is...my goodness"_

_"Hm?"_

_"It's the only thing that's kept me alive. I could have Fallen, just like the Kou Empress and the other Al Thamen __members_, but I didn't. I managed to remember that I don't want to be like them, so I stayed true to myself, and my values. Even if everything is predetermined, we ourselves don't know what's going to happen next, right? So it's still our choices that effect things, right?"

_"...Yeah, that's right. But sometimes it can be sad to think about"_

_"It's alright! After all, if fate gave you me, then I couldn't possibly hate it! You saved me, and for that I will be forever grateful"_

* * *

"It's alright" She whispers into the dark, and lays still. She can't help but feel that sadness wash over her, just like he said it would. It's that dream again, and Bad wishes it would just go away, and stop trying to make her eat her own words. She had told him that her goodness was most important, and now, where was that?

Gone.

Traded in for the power to change Fate and give courage to the other seven souls that need her to be strong, to be steady, to be _there_. No more kindness, just sly grins and backhanded complements.

She understood this, and had accepted it a long time ago. So why does she feel so empty? Hollow, like a apple without a core, or a coconut without it's milk.

Just sad, and lonely, and incredibly lovesick. Bad wants to get away from it, from the heartache and the longing and the emptiness, so she slides out of the bed and grabs her pillow, padding across her room and out into the hallway. Outside, rain patters against the window in a soothing way, and the warmth from the long ago fire still heats their home.

Yunan and co. had moved from the forest to a place in a woody area, near a town but still hidden behind the trees to avoid any suspicions about their odd family. Bad had no doubts that tomorrow would be a sunny, clear day, but tonight it was damp and cold outside. She ghosted past Yamu's-now-Eren's room, not wanting to disturb the Mountain, and instead heads toward the last room in the house.

Since there is four people and three bedrooms, Yunan said Eren could sleep in Yamu's room and Bad in the spare, thus making it so that Yamu and Yunan could sleep together. Yamu had yelled at him to sleep on the couch, but then the magi smiled his frail smile at her and said,

"Yamu, don't tell me you'd be embarrassed about sleeping with me?"

"I-I'm not!" Did she blush?

"You used to sleep in the same bed as me when you were a child" Yeah, pretty sure that was a blush.

"S-shut up" Wait...

"It's not like you have a crush on me, right Yamu?" Now that she thinks of it...

"Don't be stupid! We'll sleep in the same bed, but don't try anything!" Does Yunan like Yamu?

Finding the question too confusing and improbable (at least, since she's always seen Yunan as a father), Bad shakes her head furiously and knocks softly on the door. There is silence for a while, and Bad seriously considers rushing back to her room, tail between her legs. Eyeing Eren's door, she knocks again. Her companion from the desert to the Damnat to here wouldn't wake up that easily (she knows from experience), but she doesn't recall either Yunan or Yamu being this light of sleepers.

"Come in" came a soft, tired sigh. It was unexpected, so she flinches, but then gently swings the door open soundlessly and shuts it behind her. A sleepy Yamu sits up beside Yunan, who squints in the dark to see who it is and then motions her closer.

"What's wrong, Bad" Yamu yawns out, and Yunan smiles.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Bad clutches her pillow to her chest and nods, then realizing he probably can't see her in the dark.

"Yeah..." She says, "Something like that..." Yamu and Yunan exchange looks, and then Yamu motions her to come closer. Bad climbs up the bed and in-between the two. Yamu pulls down the covers for her, and the blonde magi helps her settle in. Yamu pulls her to her, stroking her hair with those long, skillful fingers and Yunan covers them all.

"Want to talk about it?" Yamu asks in a delicate tone, worry lining her voice. Bad leans into her touch, and with every stroke the sadness fades and the hollowness is filled up.

"Not really..."

"But?" Yunan asks, and the gentle probing of his question brings a small smile to her face.

"Well...I just dreamed about him"

"Oh" The two older people say in unison, and the silence laps over them like a wave on the beach. As it recedes, Yamu kisses her forehead. The action is warm and motherly, and it makes Bad relax even more into their embrace.

"That must have been nice" the blue haired woman says "To see him again"

"I-It was...sort of" she replies, and Yunan huffs behind them.

"Don't be jealous, Yunan!" Yamu giggles, reaching out a hand to smack his arm playfully. "Just because our little Bad is in love~" Bad blushes furiously, and wraps her little arms around Yamu's waist, snuggling closer.

It's so nice. She'd never been hugged like this before- two people trying to cheer her up while comforting her, laughing and filling her up with love. It is the kind of love that doesn't make your heart race, or blush, or even stutter. It is the kind that's right there, so obvious that everyone knows about it, and makes you feel like your on a cloud, floating with no other care than whats right in front of you. And it is wonderful.

* * *

"I think she's asleep" Yunan whispers to Yamu, and the blue haired magician brushes her hands through the child's hair again, causing the little girl to hug her tighter unconsciously.

"She's so cute" Yamu giggles, and Yunan chuckles. "We'll take care of her, right?"

"...Of course. Bad's like a daughter, after all"

* * *

When she wakes up the next morning, the two are still on either side of her. Yunan has his long arm across the two girls, and his hand lays splayed on Yamu's back. Yamu herself had kept Bad in her grasp all night, and her fingers are frozen in place inside the girl's pink hair. The steady breathing reminds her that they are sleeping, and thus don't know that their foreheads, above Bad, are touching, noses barely apart.

_Is this what it's like to have a mother and father?_

* * *

"Ugh, where are we going Bad? The town is in the opposite direction"

"I recognize this place"

"Eh? Hey, what's that?" Eren and Bad both stop, looking at the horizon in which a lone silhouette walks.

It's not much of a walk but a stumble, one leg in front of the other, swaying back and forth in front of the setting sun.

"It's her!" Bad squeals, beginning to run to the silhouette. The other tall and muscular man races after her, committed to getting to the stranger as fast as he can.

The silhouette is a ten year old with a tattered white nightgown and dirt-ridden hair, no longer seeing what is in front of her. She stops short of the Bad and Eren, and sways from the left to the right as if in a trace.

It is like she is on autopilot, lost within the safety of her own mind.

"Eren, please carry this poor girl back to our house"

"What can't YOU carry her?"

"…I'm going to give you a moment to think about what you just said"

"…I hate you so much sometimes"

* * *

"Ohhhh~ Looks like someone's waking up! Eren, grab some water please!"

"I capture a stupid dungeon for you and all ya do is treat me like a slave…"

"Hahaha! Bad the Princess and Eren the Servant~"

The girl on the bed stirs, her thick red hair spread out around her. When she opens her eyes, Bad can see how beautiful they are. The eyes are the color of bright tangerines, with little flecks of pink and red, her eye shape similar if not exactly the same as a Fanalis's. Her skin is tanned to perfection, and along her arms and legs are the signs of well trained muscles.

Yamu had replaced the girl's nightgown with a light weight dress, healed most of her wounds, clean her hair and face and instructed Bad to, "watch the poor dear", considering the amount of cuts on her torso and bruises on her back. The worst of all her injuries, however, would be the gash down her left arm, wrapped in heavy gauze and bandages.

The smile that Bad gives the girl is sweet, filled with comfort for the confused and scared child.

"Hi, Alice. Are you feeling better?"

* * *

"Catrina, please meet Yunan and Yamuraiha, my parents!"

"E-EH?!" Bad giggles at the red haired girl, and then winks at the flustered magician and blushing magi, Eren holding back a laugh behind them. Catrina was clad in a new pink dress, ending a bit before her knees. After eating her fill and grilling Bad for answers (which Bad was not expecting from the fellow child at all), she regained her former strength, with a healthy glow to her tan skin and a smile on her lips. "B-but I thought-"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding! They aren't my real parents, but they take care of Eren and I, so it's like being adopted"

"Yes but...Isn't Yunan suppose to be a lone traveler, and Yamuraiha with Sinbad as one of his eight generals?" Bad continues grinning, and Eren nods his head at Catrina's assumption and rationality. Yunan and Yamu are sitting side by side on one end of the table, Bad on a corner and Eren on the other, leaving Catrina facing the two magic users.

"That's exactly what I thought too" Eren explains, resting his head in his palm. "But then Bad gave me a detailed and confusing explanation, so...get ready for that"

"Ahem. Well, as I already told you before hand, I brought a total of seven souls back with me to this new timeline. Four of you I summoned from another world, but three just 'restarted' and kept their previous memories"

"O-okay. Um, so you brought back Eren, me, and then the Temptress and Shadow, right? And the other three souls, the 'redoing' or 'restarting' are the Pearl, the Alchemist, and...the Feather?"

"Exactly! She's smarter than you, Eren"

"Shut up!"

"But how does that answer my question?" Bad tilts her head, eyeing Eren, Catrina, and her adoptive mother and father.

"Well, every person here shares a special ability. We know what's going to happen in the future, and what events are going to take place, one at a time. Because of this, we can defy Fate, and create a new path to save the world"

"Defy Fate?"

"Yes. Fate had a plan without you all, thus, you can do whatever you want and Fate can't control or stop you" Catrina presses a hand to her forehead. This is starting to really confuse her, like Eren said it would, but somehow she's understanding, little by little. "For instance, let's pretend Fate is a sandcastle. Every grain of sand is a person, and in the end, they are all mashed together to create the castle. But we have shovels"

"So you mean...we can shape the outcome?"

"EXACTLY!" Bad does a miniature victory dance, and grins at the redhead. "We, the people with knowledge of the future, can go anywhere and nobody, not even Fate, can control us or make us do what they want. _Fate and destiny don't apply to us_"

"Which would be how I came to be here, with Yunan" Yamu says, and she motions to the magi beside her. Yamu looks at Yunan, and the blonde shakes his head, pointing at her. They engage in a staring match, bumping one another with their shoulders until Yamu gives an exasperated sigh and says, "Fine, _I'll _explain"

Bad stands at attention, and Eren and Catrina do the same. Despite all the time Eren and Bad have spent with the two adults, they haven't talked about how they met.

"Yunan kidnapped me"

"WHAT?!" Yunan begins to laugh, but Yamu's face is stone cold, and the kids all look faint.

"I didn't kidnap you, Yamu!" the blue eyed man says, laughter lacing his words. "You're exaggerating" The blue haired woman huffs.

"Fine, so he didn't exactly kidnap me, but nine years ago he came and we ran off together"

"That's so romantic~!" Bad exclaims, her eyes clouded with visions of running off with a handsome man. Catrina nods in agreement, a faint blush dusting across her cheeks as she imagines a prince carrying her off into the sunset.

"Wait, nine years ago? Wouldn't you be eleven or something?"

"Ten, actually" Bad and Catrina hang their heads in defeat, their fantasies of moonlight rendezvous crushed under the foot of the Mountain. Yamu turns redder than a tomato and looks down.

"How old are you, Yunan?"

"That's a secret~" The man singsongs, and Yamu turns an even darker shade of red, if that is even possible.

"Are you guys dating?" Catrina asks in astonishment, and finally Yunan blushes too, and Bad jumps to her feet.

"They aren't actually married but they act like they are. I think it's because papa is too embarrassed to ask mama out"

"B-Bad!"

"We're right here!"

* * *

**One Year Later**

* * *

Eren couldn't say that living with two fiction characters wasn't completely awesome. They traveled from Oasis towns to forests to woodlands to the mountains, across fields of green grass and trails of scorpions, meeting people who each have amazing tales of the land to tell, and also learning more and more about this world he has been dropped into.

Not that he doesn't already know a lot about it, but he never really understood the true depth of this world before, possibly because he has never lived in a place with monsters, magic and adventures. Magic. He still can't even believe that he's a Dungeon Capturer, it's just to crazy for him even begin to believe, even though he was there when Myeshia joined with his cuff.

For the past year, they all traveled together. Yunan teaching Eren about his Djinn Metal Vessel and Yamu gives joint lessons to both Bad and Catrina about magic. Bad is at a surprisingly advanced level despite her age, but it's probably because she was a high level magician in her past life, and remembers several of the lessons she learned there. Her knowledge and magic level are high, but she still needs to retrain her body to be a good magician. Catrina revealed to them about her tribe, which greatly intrigued Yunan.

"The Amala tribe?!" He had exclaimed, and Catrina blushed and nodded. Eren looked back and forth between the too, completely confused. He had never heard of the Amala tribe, at least it was never in the manga. Yamu sits stands beside Yunan, which is apparently her reserved place. Whenever they were eating or sitting or even standing Yamu and Yunan would be together, making Bad's assumption that the magi is too embarrassed to ask Yamu out are true.

"What's that?"

"The Amalas are a special group of people with a very strong magic. Before the slave trade started up, they were the most powerful tribe that existed; They were in league with the Kouga Empire back when it was strong" Yunan answers, lacing his fingers together.

"A-Amazing!" Catrina blushed harder and murmured a quick thank you.

"But..." The ten year old looked down, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear. "My family concocted a barrier to hide themselves after the slave trade started up. Apparently they got raided and a few people got taken; that was enough to ensure every Amala needed to hide. God knows they might have been taken down"

"So they were cowards?" Eren throughly regrets saying those words. The anger that spilled over her face was enough to make him gulp, and the hurt was enough to make him flinch.

"They weren't cowards!" She roared, jumping to her feet. "They wanted to protect themselves and people they love! Maybe they did hide, but it was out of necessity. My family is strong and prideful- even if they have become blinded because of the time spent away from the outside. I still love them, despite their flaws, and someday I will return to their sides and lead them to a new home where they needn't hide out of fear!"

The three other people looked at her with awe, holding up their hands in defeat.

"I-I'm sorry Catrina, I don't know why I said that" Eren apologized, bowing his head in shame. Catrina merely nodded and looked away, still a bit miffed at the tall and muscular guy. "But Catrina, why'd you leave if you love your family? What happened to give you...that?"

The red head's orange eyes travel down to the long scar along her arm. The gash itself healed, but in it's wake left a pink and tan scar, making it's way from an inch above her elbow down to her wrist, the skin along the side becoming scratchy and almost bubbly in complexion. She shakes her head, and says softly,

"I don't want to talk about it"

"...I see..." Yamu murmurs, reaching out and taking the Amala's hand. The girl almost pulls away, but then allows the magician to comfort her,

"I can't believe they still exist; I haven't seen one since...God, I think it was my second life" Catrina smiled sadly at Yunan.

"My family has been hiding for that long, eh?" Memories flowed like a river across her orange eyes, and Eren became somber at the sight of her unhappiness.

"What kind of magic do they use?" The ten year old blinked, and then the sadness faded from her smile and was replaced by joy and excitement. A bit of smugness lines the contours of her face, and Eren can sense the pride she holds for her family.

"Necromancy!"

"WHA-WHAT?!"

* * *

"I've been thinking" It's night, and Catrina is in the kitchen with Yamu cleaning up after dinner. Their house is warm from the sunshine and the fire in the fireplace is bright against the windows, the armchairs and sofa soft to the touch. Eren turns his attention to to the girl, and Yunan smiles without showing his teeth. "Maybe we should come up with a code word"

"For what?" Eren asks, yawning.

"For the other time period Yunan, Yamu and I all experienced!"

"What do you propose?" The blond man asks, and Eren nonchalantly throws out,

"What about the Bad Era?"

"'Bad Era'? You make it sound like I was the leader or something!"

"Huh? You weren't?" If it wasn't for the genuine confusion on his face, Bad would have been insulted by his words. Perhaps he thought she WAS a ruler or Princess in that time, but she was actually far from it. Except for the time spent with _that woman_, Bad lived a low key life, traveling around the planet with her lover and helping him with his mission.

"No. Actually, I was thinking we could just call it Other, like the OTHER timeline"

"I like it. Nice thinking, Bad" Yunan praises. Despite being much older intelligently, Bad can't help the warmth that floods her and she beams, sitting up in her seat and giving Eren gloating look, not that the older boy cared as much.

* * *

"Are you sure they'll be alright?" Her voice is worried, and she slumps like something heavy is weighing on her. She stands in front of him, looking out in the direction of where they went like she could possibly get another glimpse at their forms, despite them disappearing minutes ago. Yunan moves without thinking, placing his hands on her shoulders and pressing his chin to her temple. Yamu stiffens at his touch, and the magi silently curses himself for doing such an intimate thing.

He has lived nine lives, technically ten if you count the Other, and only a few times has he ever felt this way. Like there is a pulling at his body and soul, bringing him closer and closer to this woman, whom barely talked to him in the Other.

"Do you think we would have been together in the Other?" Yamu asks, voicing his thoughts. He almost smiles.

"Yes, I think so. You would have asked me about my abilities, and I would have answered, and we would have a long conversation on magic and Aladdin's Alma Toran explanation, and then became good friends and-"

"And then you'd finally ask me to date you?"

"D-DON'T BE LIKE BAD!"

* * *

_Where are we going?_

Is the thought that continues to bite at Catrina today. How is it that no matter where she goes, questions find their way to her, and end up nipping at her heels like hungry dogs. Luckily, their makeshift group of a seven, eleven, and seventeen year old are traveling across an empty plain, heading south down, down, down the country.

Eren is sunburned, but Bad (despite her pale porcelain skin) is perfectly fine, and Catrina's tough, tanned Amala complexion helps her walk without trouble from the beating sun overhead.

"I bet you all are wondering where we are going!" The girl exclaims, pointing her finger up into the air. Catrina's eyes widened and she wonders how the girl possibly knew what she was thinking about. "Why we left the safety of mama and papa's house"

"Yes" Eren asks, bored and in pain from his red back and neck. Poor guy looks just like a lobster.

"Why we didn't stay longer to learn and study under more experienced adults who could help us in the future"

"Yep"

"Why I dragged you two out of our house and down south, resulting in Eren getting riducously sunburned and annoyed beyond comprehension at me"

"Exactly" his voice is annoyed and gravely, holding a note of anger, surprising to Catrina who knows him as a relatively calm and easygoing guy who frequently banters with the youngest member of their group.

"Well, it was for this reason!" Bad sprints forward up the hill in front, and Catrina matches her pace with ease, leaving the pained and moaning Eren behind them in the dust. Catrina's eyes are sharp due to being a Fanalis, so she looks out, and the moment they reach the crest of the hill she gasps.

When Eren reaches them, his furious expression disappears and the three stand before the gloriously shining ocean, sparkling blues of every color displayed before them in all it's magnificent beauty. Bad spreads her arms, and the wind blows back her pink hair. Catrina can smell the salt in the air and on her tongue, the pulse of the far away waves smashing on the beach.

"It was for this reason" Bad repeats, her voice softer and calmer this time. "We need to experience this world before we can save it; and as I explained to mama and papa before we left, you both need someone to show you the beauty and the ugliness of such a world before placing your lives down on the line to protect it"

Stepping forward, Bad turns, her hair flying toward them and covering her face. Her arms are lowered, and she doesn't look at them.

"I can't reassure you that you'll see your loved ones again. I also can't tell you that in the end, everything will be alright. But, I can let you know that whatever happens, I will protect you with my very life" Those words. Where has she heard them before? "I will not let anyone hurt you, and would gladly die before anyone else. Eren is my brother, and Catrina is my most important friend, so no matter what...no matter how...I will prove to you, my **family**, that I'm worthy of your love and strength!"

_And I will show our tribe, our __**family**__, that I'm worthy of their love. And then, I will show them that they don't need to fear the outside world, because I will protect them with my very life!_

Before the tears spill from her eyes, Catrina wonders how Bad is able to read her mind. Taking her own words and throwing them back at her with such genuine passion, how could she not suddenly see Bad how she really is.

Not the petite and cute little girl with pink hair and red eyes, but the warrior who was and is willing to give up everything for her precious people. Catrina falls to her knees and grabs Bad, pulling her into a hug as she cries into her neck. Bad is confused and panics, repeatedly asking Catrina what's wrong, but Catrina doesn't answer for a long while. And when she does, Eren too kneels and pulls the three into his beefy arms.

"I-I'm going to f-f-follow you Bad, so (hiccup) please don't s-say (sob) you'll die for me"

* * *

**Two Years Later**

* * *

Centola stares at the girl in front of her, completely dumfounded and confused.

"So...That's how you got here?" Bad nods, proud for recounting the story perfectly. "You do realize you left out a bunch of details, right?" And her face falls, lower lip jutting out.

"...Sorry. I guess I'm not as good a story teller as Eren" Centola suddenly feels bad for making Bad feel bad.

"E-eh No! I just meant that there are parts you skipped over like, um, the two years you spent with Eren and Catrina!" The girl brightens up again, and she answers,

"I did what I said I would. I took them around the world, starting in Aktia and taking a ship across to Reim, and then down to Partevia, and around until we hit up a bunch of costal cities and then back to Aktia to Delhinmar and finally to Balbadd to meet you!" Centola's eyes nearly pop out of their sockets and she leans forward, interested.

"In two years! I can't believe you were able to travel to so many places!" Bad laughs slightly, her grin growing over her face.

"Actually, we used a magic circle in Reim to get down to Partevia, but then again that dang Partevian Magician Counselor is annoying..." Bad then mumbles under her breath about never going to Partevia again, and Centola sits back, sighing and wishing she could have been there to see those places. A bell chimes through the air, and Bad lights up.

"That's the dinner bell! Come on, lets introduce you to Catrina and Eren!" Bad gave Centola the 411 on Eren and Catrina (the Mountain and Bird), after the older girl had set up her cot and few meager items and Bad went into further detail on how they came to be in this world. Bad described Eren as a good natured twenty year old who she unknowingly sent too far back then she should have and now he was much older than them.

"It's alright though" she quickly assuages Centola's nerves "His age helps get me out of trouble, especially since people think he's older brother most of the time"

Eren apparently spent the years B.B. ("Before Bad, duh") living with his large family on a mountain, learning how to hunt and the art of archery ("He's very proud of his bow and arrows, so make sure not to touch them!"). Eren is a Dungeon Capturer, which made Centola gasp and lean forward in surprise, astonished and excited at this new piece of information. She had secretly dreamed about Dungeons, wondering what the inside of one looked like, and what it would be like to _actually _have a Djinn. Eren's Djinn is called Myeshia, Bad herself helped him capture Myeshia.

"No way! That's amazing, Bad!" The girl had perked up at Centola's praise.

Catrina, as Bad put it, was a polite and friendly thirteen year old who she sent too far forward and was now younger than them. Centola rolled her eyes, and Bad had puffed up her cheeks, saying "It's not my fault! I got you right..." and then continued to chat about Catrina. The preteen is part Fanalis, a fact that shocked Centola when she learns of it. Catrina spent her years B.B. living with her mother inside her tribe's ("The Amala tribe. They are really secretive and powerful!") barrier, but then an unknown event caused her to leave and meet up with Bad and Eren. When asked about this unknown event, Bad became very quiet, whispering, "She never talks about it; but whatever it was gave her a nasty scar. Catrina still vows to return to her home though. It...worries me".

Centola patted the nine year old's head and murmured,

"We all have people we worry about. They remind us of our weakness, and we encourage their strength"

Meeting these souls was a different case altogether. When she walks with Bad into the dining tent (more like dragged there by the surprisingly strong child), she suddenly becomes shy, blushing from the stairs of the other occupants in the room.

"Who is that?"

"Newbie"

"She's purty"

"Yeah, maybe-"

"BAD, COME OVER HERE WE SAVED YOU A SEAT!" the shout echoes across the tent, rattling the occupants and jolting them out of the gossip circling her. The person who called for Bad sits smack dab in the center of the tent, and it's occupants hold one red haired girl stuffing her face and a guy waving frantically at them, looking just like a heavy weight boxer.

Bad pulls Centola over to the two and instantly the fourteen year old curses her luck. Everyone was staring at her now! She would have to start being

"Hey guys! Guess what?" The man's deep pine colored eyes are already trained on her, but the other girl stops eating for a moment and looks up, blinking away the taste of the meat and fruit and regaining her focus on Centola. Her orbs are bright orange, just as unique as Bad's are, and they sparkle with flecks of red and gold.

"What is it?" She asks, and her voice isn't as deep as the man's is. It's feminine, but with an almost scratchy and rough undertone, sounding to the ears like unsmoothed china.

"I got a new friend! Eren, Catrina, meet Centola. Centola, meet Eren" she points to the man, but it was pretty obvious who was who. "And Catrina"

"Nice to meet you, Centola" Eren says, and his smile is warm.

"Hi" Catrina blushes, staring down at her food with embarrassment.

"Hello. Nice to meet you too" She sits down awkwardly, and Bad bounces into the seat beside her. After a few moments of silence pass with nobody talking, Bad begins to swing her legs back and forth. She swings them slowly, and then harder. And harder. And harder. Until she glares at the other two and nearly shouts,

"Say something, will you!" They both look guilty, and then Eren clears his throat.

"So...what brings you to our lovely caravan?"

"I was actually going to go meet with my aunt in Rayide" Centola shyly replies "But then I suppose Bad's sort of made that plan uncertain"

"E-eh?" the red head said, and Centola really looks at her. While she appears to have the bright hair, tanned skin and the eye shape of a Fanalis, the color of her eyes set her apart. Catrina's thick straight locks shot down to her shoulder blades, and the girl had pulled the top half up in a messy bun, a special laurel-like hair ornament with blue gems used as a replacement for a rubber band. "What do you mean?"

The man was pretty interesting as well. His hair is green, and it's neatly combed, and his outfit is orderly as well, despite him only wearing desert-style arabian pants and a green sash. He wasn't very modest about showing off his abs and letting everyone to see his muscles.

"W-well, Bad said I am called the 'Temptress'" The two others pause, merely staring until the key fits into the lock and they point at the two sitting across from them, talking over each other and shouting. The rest of the tent turns from their meal to watch the two others, whispering to one another.

So much for laying low.

* * *

The next day, Akram stood at attention, encircled by the others in the caravan. He glares at everyone, although that might just be the way he looks. Thinking about his angry face brings Mrs. Gamela to mind, and her good mood is instantly dampened by the thought. Akram begins to give a speech, and while she listens for the first few minutes, Centola begins to look around at her surroundings.

Her Balbadd stands proudly, the building reaching to the sky and the Palace in the distance is bright and the stones are pure gold. The sky is overcast, casting cool air across the city. weather that is unfamiliar to the girl. In a lot of ways, Balbadd is like California, with everlasting sunshine and ice cold water, hot in the summer, cold in the winter, and warm in the fall and spring.

It's so beautiful, despite being cramped and dirty and crowded. Centola loves Balbadd, and she loves her friends.

_Kassim must hate me._

A hand, cold and small, grasps her own, and Centola snaps back to reality.

"We are going to move fast, and laggers will be left behind. Pack up quickly and then we are out" Akram finishes, and a resounding,

"Yessir" is heard, and Centola decides not to join in lest she be thought stupid for answering late. Bad pulls her away to their tent, and Eren and Catrina shoot her smiles as they head off to clean up as well.

She stops. Looking behind her, up onto a rooftop, someone watches. Bad tugs at her, and she complies, but only after giving a weak wave to the person above them.

* * *

The black haired boy follows the path she and the child takes back to their residence, and then his hand moves to his pocket, taking out a cigar and lighting it. Several long drags later, he leaves, and so does the girl he loves.

He'll let her leave because he loves her. And because she deserves a life devoid of his reckless nature and thirst for revenge.

But perhaps that's not just it. Kassim'll never, ever say it out loud, however maybe the real reason he's letting her go is because she'll never, ever love him back. Does that make him selfish? Yes, yes it does. But then again how could he stand by and watch her meet another man, date another man, love another man, marry another man, and go off and have a family, living without him and become famous for her voice, until she forgets about him and the dreams she gave him and their life? How could she leave him alone, just like his mother and Mariam and Alibaba did?

How could he stand that?

How?

How?

How. Please, someone tell him how Kassim could possibly live without her. The cigar falls through his fingers, and a water droplet falls from the sky above, landing on the embers and putting it out. He looks upward, and while the smile crosses his face, it's more ironic than happy.

The sky was crying because she was leaving, right? No wonder. After all, anyone who knew Centola became sad when they heard she was leaving. Zaynab had sat down, and then stood up again, demanding answers from Kassim.

_"Why is she leaving?! She...I thought she loved the slum people..."_

_"She does" _Kassim had replied. _"It's my fault. Centola left because of me"_

There wasn't anger in Zaynab's eyes, nor Hassan's for that matter. They had merely looked hurt. They liked- no, they loved Centola. She was kind to them, and never showed pity because she was in the exact same position. Zaynab once admitted to him about listening to one of Centola's speeches when they were kids, and she said that was the reason she liked the strawberry blonde so much.

_"What she said about the future..." _The woman had smiled, and Hassan grasped her hand _"It was so beautiful, you know? Gave me hope"_

"It gave me hope too" The cigar, brown and wet is smushed underfoot as he walks away. "But what help is hope when you need money for rent? Or when food is scarce and the people you love are crying from hunger? Does hope shelter you when it's raining, or save you from a segregation camp? No. So what good is hope, when she's leaving you alone, and there's nothing to be done to stop her? What do you yourself do, when your hope is riding away in a caravan?"

* * *

**6 Months Later**

* * *

"So."

"So."

"This is the Kou Empire, eh?"

"Apparently"

"Are we suppose to come here? Aren't you in trouble with Gyokuen Ren?"

"Yup"

"Isn't she gonna, I don't know, try to kill us?"

"Probably"

"Well...Alright then"

* * *

She's adorable, but there is something dark inside her eyes that gives her away. Those red eyes, staring at her with (fake?) innocence, hiding the terror that must plague her. Gyokuen feels her lips slip into an easy and kind smile, and she offers the girl her hand.

"It's so nice to see you again. You ran the first time we met" The girl takes her hand, an action that surprises her to no end, and then matches her smile with a childish and trusting grin.

"I'm sorry about that, but I came to see you~!" she giggles, and there is just something too...perfect about the way she is acting. Wouldn't she be scared, or yell for help at being in the same hallway as her? The questions run through her head, but the child she has been searching for is right in front of her now. Gyokuen turns and leads the girl that looks like _that woman_ through the hallway and deeper into her palace.

* * *

"Let's play a game, Gyokuen"

"A game?"

"Yes. A game. It's called, I know something you don't, and I am _very_ good at it"

"That sounds delightful. Tell me about it"

"Well, it's very simple. We look at one another, and say something that the other doesn't know about a person, place, or thing. The first person to look away, show emotion, run out of secrets or falter loses. If I win, you owe me a favor"

"And if I win?"

"Then I owe you a favor"

"How do I know you won't cheat?"

"You don't, silly goose!"

"I killed my first husband and two eldest sons"

"The Divine Staves were altered by Uraltugo Noi Nueph so that anyone, human or magician, can use them"

"I was once a magi from Alma Toran"**  
**

"Alma Toran was a world that existed in another dimension"

"The arrogant King Solomon replaced our father"

"You're the reason my mother is dead"

"I'm going to destroy this world"

"Actually, you aren't. **Because**** I'm going to kill you**"

"...!"

"Teehee~! Looks like you owe me a favor, Gyo~Ku~En!"

* * *

The girl stands up, and heads toward the exit. Before she could go however, Gyokuen asks one thing.

"Who are you?" the child turns, and even though there is (fake, defiantly fake) innocence within those sweet red eyes, all the Empress can see is the look they had that caused her to falter.

They were wide, and the pupil was the size of a needle point. Blood was the first thing that came to mind, but then there it was; The insanity. An unhinged door hanging wide open, marbles scattered across a ballroom, the shattering of glass. It was like looking in a mirror, and for the first time in years, Gyokuen actually felt...

The Rukh around her were pitch black, darker than anything she'd seen from Asad or the other Al Thamen members, and they fluttered close to the child, excited and chirping loudly in glee. Gyokuen could hear them singing to her, cooing softly in her ear and praising the day she was born.

_"The Princess! __Our Princess!_" They shouted and screamed _"Our Princess will free us!"_

"My name is Badroulbadour, but some people merely call me Bad"

"Suiting"

"I would hope so" Bad turns and leaves, and Gyokuen stares at the empty space in front of her. The girl had beaten her. Actually and honestly beaten her. That...That has never happened before.

How did she know about Ugo, Alma Toran, and what happened Gyokuen did to her mother? It was impossible. Asad must have- but he doesn't know about Alma Toran, no one does. Asad telling her about her husband's and children's deaths could explain how Bad barely batted an eyelash, however Asad couldn't know about Bad's mother. It was impossible.

An impossibility of her own creation.

Somebody is giggling, and she realizes it's herself. Gyokuen laughs until her stomach hurts, hunched over and gripping her sides. She wipes the tears at the corners of her eyes, and says to the empty void,

"I actually felt...I actually felt **excited**"

* * *

There are two people in front of Asad at the moment.

The room they are in is akin to a living room, with a table with tea and cushions under foot to sit on. Asad sips his drink, wishing he had some plum wine to replace it with, and stares at the other two. They are both fiddling with their various clothing items nervously, completely aware of the awkward tension in the room. Sighing, the teen, motions to them.

"You don't know what to say now that the girl has gone off, right?"

"Wh-what!? Of course not!" The man- Erin, Eric?- exclaims, and the girl blushes.

"W-well...Actually she told before she left to become friends with you, so..." The man turns a few shades of red as well and looks to his tea. Asad rolls his eyes, and strikes a thinking poise.

"My name is Asad. My favorite color is black, I wear black, and my favorite foods are peaches and Kou cuisine. I have two friends, and one of them is my little brother. My pastimes include but are not limited to: practicing my sword skills, hanging out with my friends, annoying those bastard priests and sharpening my magoi control. I'm the Shadow!" He smirks devilishly "Is that what you wanted to know?"

"I was wondering why you were even in Kou. Does your mom and dad live here?" Asad feels the curtain drop over his features, and he gives them a blank stare.

"They're dead"

"I'm...uh...sorry"

"Doesn't matter" The silence looms over them, and the two across from him go right back to their awkward tendencies. Why is he even here? He could be stealing fruit with his brother or teasing his Princess, but there he was, having cold tea with uninteresting people. How dull.

"...My name is Centola De Coverna" The trio swivel around in their seats to look at the doorway, where a very pretty girl has materialized. Asad's eyes widen, even though he chastise himself for doing such a thing. It's on the inside that matters, not the outside (a fact that John never learned while living, and only realized during death with that girl holding him). Her eyes are like green glass mirrors, shining with kindness that announce her soft features, her strawberry blond hair in a braid tied with a green ribbon. The girl, Centola, is wearing a tradition desert style outfit, and it looks like the kind Balbadd women wear, except shorter (going to her knees, not the floor).

"Centola!" The man cries in surprise, and the girl looks delighted that the other has come.

"My favorite color is pink, as girly as it is, but I usually just wear my Balbadd clothes. I like all food but especially apples. I'm not sure how many friends I have, and my past times include singing and dancing, and I really like to write songs. I'm the Temptress" She continues, mirroring Asad's likes. Centola moves forward and takes the empty seat next to the silver haired boy, giving him a soft smile.

"Well, my name is Eren Chandlen, and my favorite color is light blue, despite being surrounded by green" Eren motions to himself, and it's true. With his neatly combed green hair and pine colored eyes, green really does surround him. It doesn't help that Eren wears a green sash instead of a shirt. Not that he was jealous of Eren's large shoulders and defined abs. "Bad forces me to try all sorts of dishes, so I don't really have a favorite food. My friends are Catrina, Bad, and Centola, however they are more like family than friends. I love archery and making my own arrows! Bad says I'm the Mountain, for obvious reasons"

"Um, I'm Catrina, nice to meet you. I like the color red- but only the shade that reminds me of roses- and...I like my mother's special soup" Catrina smiles fondly at the memory, and then continues on. As she speaks, Asad looks her over. Her straight hair shoots down like a waterfall to her shoulder blades, and you can really tell she has Fanalis blood despite her orange eyes and welcoming demeanor. "I'm friends with Bad, Eren and Centola like Eren has said, and I agree with his assumption that we are family. I like to run because I'm a Fanalis, and I like to practice my magic"

"Magic? You're a magician?"

"No, my father is a Fanalis, but my mother is an Amala and I grew up with her. I don't think you've ever heard of the Amalas, but they are a tribe who can do a special kind of magic, and I'm like them" She smiles wider, warming up to the conversation. "I'm the Bird, which is ironic because my name has 'Cat' in it"

"Oh, I see what you did there!" Asad realizes he's smiling, and he didn't even notice it.

* * *

Asad likes them. But he feels like he shouldn't. Something about the way they made him feel warm, feel welcome, was just so...unexpected.

Judal is now a sixteen year old terror who constantly bugs his older brother to go out on adventures with him. Asad would then tease his young sibling relentlessly, saying things like, "Aw~ my little Judar doesn't want to be alone!" And if his Princess was around; "I would love to, but then who would protect little 'Gyoku?"

Judal then stalks off, yelling something about going out to visit the Idiot King or touring the world, wanting to raise Dungeons.

It's better if Judal hangs out with Sinbad. If he does, then he won't become so entangled with Al Thamen, and it would make Asad's necessary actions easier to do. Judal will be safe, and Asad will make sure of it. Even if it means pushing the little boy with long hair and red ringed eyes away. Even if it hurts.

So how did they do it?

Sneak into his heart when he wasn't looking, and show him that he isn't alone? As an assassin, as the Shadow, he mustn't get to close to people lest Al Thamen uses them to manipulate him. And yet it's feels so nice to have people he can speak to apart from Judal and Kougyoku.

Centola is sweet, and they talk about the slums and her friends Alibaba and Kassim (the first conversation went basically like this, "YOU KNOW ALIBABA AND KASSIM?" "Uh, yes, I grew up with-" "THAT'S SO COOL!").

Catrina likes physical training, and multiple times they work out together, despite it leaving Asad out of breath and heaving.

Eren is a good sparring partner, and the lad has many stories of hunting expeditions and the world outside of Kou that Asad hasn't seen yet.

Kougyoku's face was priceless when she first saw Centola and Asad together, and how jealous she was when Centola unknowingly grabbed Asad's hand to pull him over to Eren and Catrina.

Judal set up a prank meant for...well, anyone and Bad accidentally walked through it. It was hilarious. Bad was then utterly pissed off and kicked an unsuspecting Judal's ass. That was even more hilarious.

Bad. What can he say about Bad? She was the person who started it all, and she has a knack for saying the right things and making the people around her begin to laugh and become lighthearted no matter how they were feeling before. It was an amazing ability, and he couldn't help but come to want to be around her. Of course, that is what everyone of them really felt toward the young girl, wasn't it?

...

He is really, really happy. There's no other way to explain it.

* * *

Kougyoku wraps her arms around her legs, curling up into a ball in the corner of her room. The moonlight always shines through the thin doorways, and the Princess buries her face into her light robes.

"Why...?" She whispers, digging her nails into her palms. "Why?" Her voice is sad and dejected, and anyone could tell that the eighth Princess of the Kou Emperor was incredibly upset.

"Why do you love them more than...us?"

There was just something in the way Asad acted when he was with the newcomers. Like, he was free from chains, and smiled more freely. He still teases Kougyoku and Judal, but there is a certain light that she's never noticed humming under his skin =. Asad is more engaged in their silly squabbles and lets himself really let loose, doing things that she never thought he would.

Like the other day when he had heard the music from the neighboring orchestra, and then had taken Kougyoku by the elbow, spinning her into his arms and bringing her into a strange and foreign dance that Asad seemed to know. She took one look into those onyx eyes and then...the Princess got all woozy inside. He looked so...sincere. Like he knew exactly what he was doing to her.

Actually...maybe she was lying...

"Why do you love them more than me?"

Where is she? Kougyoku didn't remember leaving her room, nor walking down the hallways but now stands as still, looking out to where she is. Now that she looks closer...Kougyoku realizes this must be-

"I think I hear something over here"

"Let's check it out" Kougyoku become truly aware of the situation. She is standing in a random hallway, dressed only in her sleeping robes and her hair is a mess. She's wearing no makeup, and it's way past midnight, plus two guards are walking toward her.

Half asleep + midnight + guards = no escape.

Just as the guards are about to round the corner, two hands grab her shoulders and she is pulled into the room closest to her. The eighth Princess face is smashed into a chest as the door is slid closed. Kougyoku hears a heartbeat. It's strong yet quiet, not fast and pounding like hers must be. She crashes backwards, pushing against the chest and thinking about screaming for help when the one holding her grabs her quickly, mashing his lips onto Kougyoku's.

Shock and surprise fills her, and she stays silent as those guards pass by, talking to one another about their poor hearing. Oh, the irony. When the person pulls away, she's blushing and has tears in her eyes.

"I-I'm not going to thank you, Asad"

_ but I have to ask you something_

"I wouldn't dream of it, Princess" In the night, his eyes blend in with the darkness. He lets her go, sliding the door open and checking for anymore people. "Good job getting all the way here though. You're quiet"

"I-I!" he shushes her, and smirks.

"Whisper, Princess" He steps out and offers her his hand, and she hesitates. His smirk melts into a smile, and he murmurs, "I'm your friend, remember?"

They are soon walking hand and hand back to her room, both silent and padding as quietly as they can past rooms with sleeping people. The hard wood floors creak whenever she applies to much pressure, but Asad is light footed and if it wasn't for his grip on her, Kougyoku wouldn't know he was there. No one crosses their path, and they shortly come to her room.

"Now, don't go sneaking off into the night again, I might not be there to kiss you~" her entire face goes red, and she can't believe how stupid she must look.

"I think you owe me an apology for that!" she whisper yells, and he raises an eyebrow.

"I do?"

"Yes! That was my first kiss, idiot!" Asad pauses, and it annoys her how she can't see what thoughts are crossing through his mind.

"Then you should apologize too"

"Why me-"

"Because that was my first kiss" the smirk is back in full force "And to think I wasted it on trying to help you out of trouble. Tsk, Tsk"

_I was his first kiss..._

"Fine, I'm sorry you can't help but take advantage of a young maiden" He chuckles lowly and says,

"I'm sorry that you couldn't resist my charms" Tripping over her words, she tries to think of a response.

_STOP STUTTERING IDIOT!_

He pushes the Princess back into her room and is about to shut the door when she rushes forward again.

"Wait!" she stops the door. "Um...I wanted to ask you something"

"And it couldn't wait for morning?"

_You'd probably be with Eren, or Bad or that pretty girl_

"No. I wanted to ask you..." she says it very quietly.

"What?"

Kougyoku says it a bit louder.

"I still can't hear you" the Princess blushes and grabs his ear, pulling her mouth close to it.

"Iwaswonderingifyoustilllikeme"

"...why would you think I don't, 'Gyoku?" Asad's voice is soft, and the sharpness of his face amplify, making him look...worried.

"Cause...cause...you've been hanging out with those new people and I..." Oh no, please don't cry, please don't cry, please don't cry. "I feel a bit left out"

The silence is so nice sometimes. When she was little, Kougyoku could sit out in the garden where no one would bother her and listen to the birds. Sometimes she would sing, and fill the void with a bit of music. When Asad first came, he'd join her, and the companionship of her friend lulled her into a quiet bonding moment, although Judal would then come and ruin it.

But the silence wasn't always nice. She'd enter a room and all conversation stopped. Whispers would then start from every direction, but she couldn't make out the words, no matter how much she tried to hear them. The loneliness gripping at her heart, and tugging at her feet. _Don't try _it would whisper _nobody cares about you anyway_.

This is something different though. She isn't alone, but it made her heart race. The conversation has stopped, but she can almost hear the words he's going to say.

"I'm sorry, Kougyoku. I didn't mean to make you feel that way" And there it is, the words she needs, but not what she wants. What does she want? For him to say something other than that? He not going to- "I just assumed that since your a very important person to me, you'd know I want you around"

Kougyoku doesn't have the words to express her emotions, so she hugs him, and hides her face away from his.

"Apology accepted"

_I want to be important to you_

* * *

Hakuei was fond of Bad in the Other.

Who doesn't like a girl with a big heart and innocent deposition? So that's why she helped get her into the palace. Bad explained the situation in amazing detail (although the complicatedness was hard to understand), and told her about what she plans to do.

_"Save the world, huh?"_

But Bad isn't the same. She's changed somehow. Hakuei still likes her, yes, but her insides scream at her to be careful, and not to trust the child. Paimon heats up at her side whenever Bad is near, which is a major red flag. Paimon had visited her in her dream, something she rarely does, and had wide eyes.

"Don't trust her, my Queen. That girl...she's evil" So if Paimon, a Djinn who has lived way longer than Hakuei warns her away from the nine year old, then shouldn't she listen?

_"Yes, but I need your help"_

But...but even if Bad is evil...Bad...

Badroulbadour lost everything. The people who loved her, and her boyfriend. Hakuei can't imagine finally getting everything after all the pain and suffering and then having it taken away again. So wouldn't you go a little crazy too? Think that the only way to save the people you care about is to be evil? Hakuei understands it, and even if she herself knows not to trust Bad, she has to.

Hakuei lost people she won't get to see again. Her two older brothers, and her dad. Loosing them the second time hurt worse, but at least she was able to tell them how much she cared this time around. At least she could make up for the words she didn't get to say in the Other. So she understands Bad's craziness, because she's a little insane as well.

Her son would be another example. Her precious, perfect son, lost forever in the memories of a dark, destroyed world. Hakuei really wishes she could hate Bad after all that's happened, but she can't. She just can't blame her, as much as the ex-Princess wants to.

_"Anything you need, Bad"_

* * *

THIS IS SO MUCH BETTER THAN WHAT I HAD WRITTEN BEFORE! I would show you the previous draft, but it got deleted so I had to start from the middle and retype + change a bunch of things :(. This chapter really didn't want to get done, but it did.

Relationships: Yamu X Yunan is my guilty pleasure, sorry! and I really like Asad and Kougyoku, as creepy as it is (I planned for him to see her as a younger sister, and then I looked back and realized omg they are perfect, and yeah). So...Who's Hakuei's son's father? And Hakuei's son? QUESTIONS, QUESTIONS. I didn't plan for her to have a son, but then he came to me like, "Sup" and I was all "Who are you?" and he replied, "A character in your story" so...

Yeah. I'm done with this shiz. Got any questions? Something wrong about the chapter? Grammatical errors, something you didn't like? PM me or leave it in the reviews, I will reply and see what I can do to make the story better/clearer for y'all to understand.

BYE~~~~~~~

P.S. Gyokuen is really freaking hard to write, so I hope y'all are alright with what I did with her POV.


	11. Chapter 10: A Feeling of Family

**Starry Skies**

**By Gold Sparrow**

**THIRD ARC:** Road to Balbadd

CHAPTER 10: A Feeling of Family

* * *

"I understand, you know" It's midday, and they are going in a few days. It's been a month since Centola, Catrina, Bad and Eren came to Kou, and now they're leaving.

However they're also leaving Asad behind.

"...?" He doesn't respond, but Bad can hear the question in the air. They side side by side beside the pond, dipping their feet in. They had been chatting about random subjects, but now Bad has to say this.

"In the Other, I was just like you, being used to protect innocent people" It's true. At least, she thought she had been...

"Like...me? But I'm not protecting-" Asad shakes his head in disagreement, but she finds it hard to believe that he doesn't know what he's doing.

"You protect Judal. You love him, right? Because he's your little brother. I get that. You also do it to protect Kougyoku, but I suppose that's a different kind of love~" She kicks her feet, watching the water droplets soar into the air and then become absorbed back into pond below.

"N-no! I don't...Who did you fight to protect?" Bad pretends she thinking about the answer, but that's not true. She just doesn't want to admit her fault.

"The people of Kou, I guess. I thought that they deserved someone to help them, since Al Thamen said they were helpless. I was a bit naive back then" She's lying. Bad's lying to him, but doesn't want to say who she really was protecting.

**You protected her. She fooled you into believing she was weak, that she was **_**right, **_**And you fell for it.**

"...being good doesn't mean you're naive"

_A good point._

"You're right, Asad~ But being naive doesn't mean you're good"

_A bad truth._

* * *

_Mommy~_

_Mommy?_

_Wat's gowing on?_

_MOMM-!_

She wakes up crying, clutching her sheets and shaking with the memories of her little boy. Hakuei Ren can't forget him. Her son running up and down the halls, a smile from ear to ear across his face, hair flopping into his eyes just like a puppy.

The ex-Imperial Princess turned General misses him so much. It's funny, in a twisted way, that she misses someone who, in essence, has never existed. Or, should she say won't exist. Will he?

But that would require following Fate's path, and to do that would lead to the worlds destruction. Wouldn't it?

Could she get her child back?

"Stop thinking like that, Hakuei!" She slaps her cheeks, breathing heavily and forcing herself to calm down. "You will change Fate!"

But at the same time…

_Would I be happier as a pawn for Fate?_

* * *

"B-Bad!" Stopping, said girl turns around and stares at the person behind her.

_Oh dear God not him  
_

Sighing, Badroulbadour glares at the black haired teen behind her.

"Yes?"

"I-I...Um…" He looks down, clenching his fists at his sides awkwardly. Bad remembers Judal from the other, but she's pretty sure he was never this subdued. It must be Asad's influence, since he took on almost all of Judal's (dirty) work, and left the boy to merely raise dungeons and do the role of the Oracle and High Priest. Because of that Judal is now...well, less Judal. Not very sadistic (although he pulls annoying pranks) but still teasing (for instance; after the prank, he called her an, "idiot midget") and definitely arrogant, but in a way that's not as rude as he used to be.

Damn it, Asad.

"I don't have all day, Judar"

"It's Judal"

"Whatever" She turns to leave, but he steps forward again.

"Hey, wait! I wanted to say...I'msorryforpullingaprankonyou" Turning on his heel, he speed walks away and Bad stares after him, dumbfounded. And then, she begins to giggle.

"I wasn't expecting that!" shaking her head, the child gazes off where Judal left and whispers softly, "Damn it Asad...you sure know how to complicate things, don't 'cha "

* * *

"Hey Gyo~Ku~En!"

"Hello little one. Why are you here?" her voice sends chills down Bad's back, but she doesn't allow her utter repulsion show on her face.

_Be calm, Bad. You're in control of the situation._

Gyokuen sits among her Priest, having tea and discussing whatever it is they talk about. Several of said Priests stiffen at Bad's intimate way of speaking with Gyokuen, but don't interrupt.

"Sorry for barging in, but I would like to speak to you about something~"

"Oh? And what would that be?" She smiles, and those dang memories bang against her skull.

**That smile, **they whisper, and somebody giggles while another screams, **Is the same one she used when you-**

"I would like to cash in that favor you owe me" The priests gasp, and one shoots up, saying-

"Her Highness owes a brat like you nothin-"

"Be quiet" Gyokuen says in her caring, gentle voice, and the Killing Intent in the room spikes. The Priest who had shot up is pressed back down onto the ground due to the pressure, and Bad admits that her knees buckle slightly. She doesn't drop like some Priest do, however, and instead keeps her calm demeanor. "Are you alright, Bad?"

When Gyokuen asks this and turns to the girl, a flicker of confusion flashes across her face. It looked almost to say, 'Why isn't she frightened?'

**She never looked at you like that before. Because you were her **_**pet. **_**You did every little thing she asked you-**

"I'm fine, thank you~! Anyway, about that favor…"

* * *

"You guys are really leaving?" The mornings in Kou are incredibly nice, the cool breeze spreading across your face and tussling your hair, the sun greeting you with a warm smile and the scent of cherry blossoms wafting across the streets, exploring every crook and nanny it can find.

Catrina still can't believe they are leaving such a beautiful place. Her sharp nose appreciates the subtle yet very there scents in the air and the refreshing cleanness of the Palace, and far away the hint of salt nipping at her tongue. She can hear the rustle of every tree, and the way the people walk (quiet and refined) do wonders for her calm.

But then again, this is Kou.

As in, the country that houses Al Thamen, the people who kill for their twisted goals and are so blinded by hatred that they can't see what's right in front of them. They take innocence and turn it into evil. Sometimes she can taste something sour and heavy in the air, but thinks it's just her imagination. It is just that, right?

To say that she prefers Reim would be an understatement. She loves Reim, especially since that's where she...

Absentmindedly, Catrina touches the tips of her fingers to her hair ornament, the green laurel with little blue gems wrapped around her bun perfectly. The Fanalis/Amala feels safer when she touches it.

It was a present from her father, after all.

Eren stands on her left, and Bad on her right, Centola's hands on her shoulders behind her. In front of them are Asad, Kougyoku, Hakuei and Judal, all different levels of disappointed because of their departure.

Judal looks bummed, probably because Bad and him grew close over the month despite their rough start and constant jabs at one another. The older teen ruffles Bad's hair and makes a risque joke about 'the other night', but his heart isn't in it. Bad rolls her eyes and smacks his hand away, replying she doesn't know what he's blathering about, but her voice is familiar and teasing. Catrina liked Judal's character in the manga, but has kept her distance from the real thing due to his annoying habit of making fun of others.

That kind of person is just not someone she wants to be around, and Catrina finds no fault in her actions. She just doesn't talk much to him is all.

Hakuei is exchanging words with Eren, saying in a humorous tone,

"Maybe I should slap you again...It'll be our hello and goodbye!" This is refering to how when they first met, Hakuei had slapped Eren for 'not wearing clothes', which wasn't really fair since Eren only wears a sash and arabic pants.

Kougyoku is speaking to Centola, which was a bit awkward for Catrina considering it was like being in a human sandwich.

"I'm glad we've become good friends" Centola says, patting Catrina's head absentmindedly. "It's nice to have someone who appreciates that value of makeup!"

Kougyoku laughs and takes Centola's free hand.

"Me too! Before you girls came I was surrounded by idiot boys!"

"Hey, I heard that!" Asad calls in mock outrage, and they all laugh. Catrina laughs slightly as well, but she didn't click with the Kou Princesses or Oracle like the others did. Yes, she got along very well with Asad, but Kougyoku and Hakuei and Judal just didn't seem to notice her like they did Centola, Eren and Bad.

It's not like she minded, but it got sort of lonely being the seventh wheel.

_Am I a bad person for wanting attention from time to time, or being let in on an inside joke?_

Alice had always been alone in her past life, and for the first ten Catrina had been alone too. Is it so wrong that she would like more friends? Well...when you put it that way it seems like she doesn't want the ones she has now, which isn't true at all.

It's hard to find the words to say sometimes.

"Goodbye! See you all soon!" Hakuei.

"Bye-bye!" Asad. "I'll miss you guys!"

"Don't have too much fun without me, shorty!" Judal, who else?

"Goodbye, may we see one another in the future" Kougyoku, practicing her manners.

"Don't worry! I'm sure we will see one another very soon~" Bad, stop with the foreshadowing.

* * *

"Bye little one~ I hope we see one another again" the woman stands in her room, dressed head to toe in luxurious clothes. She stares off at the figures leaving the city and smiles, her eyes turning black in the shadows.

Gyokuen looks at the smallest figure, and taps her chin.

"Hmm…'leave Asad alone, please'...'and don't hurt my dear friends'" Gyokuen suddenly stops tapping and instead smoothes out her dress, smiling a little bit. "I can make that work, little-"

_"The Princess! Our Princess! Our Princess will free us!"_

"...Princess~"

* * *

**5 months later**

* * *

Rayide isn't very pretty, but it has a rustic charm to it, with old buildings and little houses tucked into its folds. Something Centola notices instantly about the place, however, would be the abundance of alleyways and taverns and brothels that stand within the city.

_Just like mom said…_

She clutches the diary close to her as the four of them walk through the streets, and glances at the names of the bars, hoping to see something that catches her eye.

_The Black Robin...Sundown...Knight's Shield...Ugh, none of these seem right!_

They eventually get a room at an inn and settle down, Bad, Catrina and Centola sharing a room while Eren gets one to himself.

"Alright!" He exclaimed "I actually get my own room!" Bad made a joke about pervertedness, which was perfect for the situation but Centola didn't laugh.

Bad frowned.

In the room now, Bad is setting up shop (putting clothes in the closet) while Catrina and Centola chat on one of the twin beds.

"I don't know where to start looking!" Centola complains, and she flops back onto the bed, sighing in relief at the sudden absence of pain from her back. Walking countless miles here was a very taxing journey, after all.

"Did your mother give you any clue to help you look?" Centola shakes her head, holding the diary up.

"No. My mother was a bit absentminded" Catrina snorts and Centola traces a hand lovingly over the soft cover. Yes, Lilliana was bright but sometimes she'd forget things, like people's birthdays or what time it was. "However mom was beautiful, and very kind. I was lucky to have her considering I grew up in the Slums, and the only other nice mother there was Anise"

"What was the Slums like?" The Fanalis-Amala questions, laying down beside the older teen.

"In society's opinion: dirty, and filled to the brim with thieves, murderers, and prostitutes. In my opinion: home. I had friends there, and people who loved me. Yes, it was dirty and filled with thieves, murderers and prostitutes, but there was good people there, hopeful people there. It was where I belonged. Where I first (well, not really first but you know) walked, talked...it taught me to be humble, and happy" The thirteen year old smiles at the fifteen year old, and whispers,

"That must have been nice"

"Yeah...but a lot of people I knew died there"

"Your mother?" Bad asks, coming over from the closet where their few clothing items hung. Centola nods sadly, and looks to the ceiling, once more clutching the diary to her chest and once more sighing.

"But more than that...Anise, my mom, Mariam, Zainab's little brother...It's sad to think about it because when I was Jane I never really knew the extent of how many people died" The blonde sits up again, pulling Bad onto her lap. "To live through it...made me realize I have to cherish the people around me so I don't have regrets if they die too"

"We won't die" Catrina leans her head on Centola's shoulder, and Bad snuggles into her neck, wrapping her thin arms around the much older girl.

"I'm not going to let any of you die" Bad soothingly says, tightening her grip. "Not brother Eren and brother Asad, or sister Catrina and sister Centola. Not aunty Hakuei, mama or papa either. Everything I do is to protect you all...so…"

"I love you two. My little sisters" Centola means it.

* * *

_I did something bad_

Badroulbadour knows exactly what she did. Badroulbadour knows exactly why she did it. and Badroulbadour knows that if Asad or Kougyoku ever find out, they will probably hate her with every beat of their hearts.

But Bad also knows that they will still have to rely on her, and trust her. Because everything she does, she does to protect them all. So…

They should stand back and let the Royals of Despair do their dance.

* * *

Catrina finds that she really loves Centola. The girl was just so pretty and naturally welcoming, never excluding anyone for any reason. They get along swimmingly, and also...

Bad and Catrina sit side by side on the edge of the older girl's bed, and Centola brushes their hair with a comb, using her gentle hands to coordinate their unruly hair into the usual hairstyles.

Centola first brushes Bad's pink strands and then at the girl's request creates two braids at the top of her head and putting the long locks into a ponytail, which looked completely adorable on the child.

"I'm going to wear it like this from now on!"

"It looks great on you" Centola kisses her temple and moves onto Catrina.

"Can you do the normal?" The fifteen year old nods. Catrina really likes it when Centola does her hair. Her gentle fingers tugging and coaxing the red hair into something lovely, wrapping the hair ornament around the bun, and finally reassuring her that she looks wonderful. It gives her a feeling of belonging, of having people who love you around.

A feeling of family.

* * *

The next morning, the group splits up. Centola takes off to find her aunt, promising to be back by dinner, leaving the three without a plan. Well, not entirely.

Eren doesn't know what Bad is planning for them, but knows it probably isn't going to bode well by the creepy glint in the youth's eye and how her grin is more sinister than reassuring. Then again, when is Bad ever very reassuring?

But he still loves her, his stupid little sister. He never had a younger sibling, being the last of nine children.

How is his family?

Makin, his wife Kalila, and his niece?

What about the twins, Azzam and Azusena? Azusena's husband Tarek and son Dabir?

Tawil, Wasim, Zayna, Haroun, Zafirah? What about his mother Uzza, or his father Hanif? Do they miss him?

Feeling a little empty and realizing he's acting too much like Catrina with all the questions, he stops his mental train of thought and decides to let Bad take him where ever she's gonna take him. It'll be fine, right?

* * *

_THIS IS NOT FINE_

The pressure is too much for him, and he is easily pressed to the ground, flat like a pancake. This must be how it feels to have a boulder- no, an entire mountain's weight on your back, suffocating and incredibly hard to breathe. His eyesight becomes blurry, and it looks like someone is turning down the dimmer on the lights, everything twinged with a sleepy darkness.

As soon as it comes, it's gone, and Eren gasps for air, trying to push himself up but failing miserably. Vaguely, he hears Catrina groan and struggle to get up on her knees. Jealousy courses through him, but then he remembers that she's part Fanalis, so of course she would have the strength to get back up after this ordeal.

As the lights come back on (too bright, too bright!) the Chandlen finds it within himself to lift his heavy and muscle bound body up, looking forward to the girl in front of them. Bad stands innocently, a grin on her lips and amusement in her eyes.

"Good~! I'm impressed with your skills, big sister and brother!" Eren is still breathing hard, grasping his knees tightly to take away from the pain in his chest.

"How…?" He says breathlessly "Your...**cough **Sheba is in **cough**...here…" The green haired man lifts a paw and pats the bag around his neck, blue satin with black and purple flowers. It was funny how they still have leftover money from their Dungeon Capturing adventure, but then again Bad is a total money lover, and only uses their coins and treasure on inns and necessary items.

Bad is a good thief, as well.

"I didn't use magic on you two" Bad explains, crossing her arms and looking undeniably cool with the sun shining down on her. "I used my Killing Intent, or KI for short"

"Killing Intent?" Catrina asks, disbelief lining her face. "But thats…"

"In a way, KI is the precursor to killing someone. But KI can also be used to intimidate potential threats and take down others without a fight"

"Amazing" Eren mutters, as he has never felt KI before.

"So that's why you took us to the outskirts of Rayide?"

"Yes, so no one else will be affected by my KI"

"Wow! But wait, why would you use it on Eren and I?" The Fanalis tilts her head, and Eren gulps, having a sinking feeling that the reason is going to put the two in a very tight spot. Literally. As he expected, Bad's eyes gleam and she announces,

"You both are going to train with me!"

* * *

Well, it turns out that to find your aunt who is the boss of a nearly world-wide spy network, all you have to do is pay the sleaziest lowlife a handful of gold coins that you got from a nine-almost-ten year old year old.

Surprisingly effective.

It was easy to pick out Zeina from the others in the room, not because she lay couch, or because of her beauty and how the entire room gravitates toward her, but because of one little detail that Centola has been searching for.

A flower in her hair.

The people in the room share looks as they watch her enter and head toward the couch with the guide (the very same sleazy lowlife!) but don't make a move to stop her, merely watching, intrigued.

Zeina, as mentioned before, lay comfortably on a red velvet couch, surrounded by pillows and extravagant fabrics of dark, musty colors. The lighting is dim, but Zeina's pale blonde curls shine with a mesmerizing light, arranged around her in a flowing sort of manner. Tucked neatly behind her right ear is a orange tropical-looking flower, something that reminds her of Hawaii and sunsets.

"Hello there" Zeina says politely, "How may I help you, pretty maiden?" Centola has gotten used to people calling her pretty, but the feeling of flattery still makes her smile sweetly.

"Are you Zeina De Coverna?" Zeina studies her with maroon eyes, her lips arching upward.

"Yes, I am Zeina De Coverna. Now, how may I help you?"

"Well…" Nervous butterflies tickle her stomach and soar up her throat, but she swallows them down. Then, smiling even bigger, with a calculated step forward, she says, "My name is Centola De Coverna. I'm your niece"

* * *

This was an unexpected turn of events, to say the least. Zeina sits up, stunned at this revelation. She quickly forces her face back into it's normal look; mysterious with a hint of amusement. It took her years to perfect that look, and she isn't going to let it slip by without a fight.

"Come again?" Polite, polite.

"I am Centola De Coverna, daughter of your younger sister Lilliana De Coverna"

"...Oh, I see. But if you're her daughter…" Zeina stands, and looks closer, trying to see the resemblance between her beloved little sister and this teenager in front of her.

Naturally graceful, just like mother (Farida)…Not too tall, the perfect height around 5'5…Tannish skin, without a single pimple, undoubtedly beautiful as a Temptress should be…

But those things could be a coincidence, and Centola has strawberry blond hair, wavy but not enough to convince her. Besides, Lilliana would have told her if she had a daughter. A letter, or maybe a visit-

Wait.

Those eyes. Like mirrors that shows you a better version of yourself, glowing green and truthful despite the words that may leave her mouth. The same eyes that her sister has, that would look up to her during lessons and on the road.

Those wonderfully familiar eyes. Zeina barely holds back a gasp, and instead funnels her surprise into a smile. She takes the surprised girl into a brief hug and then says,

"Ah, my darling niece! I'm glad to meet you"

* * *

Zeina likes to put on a show. The bar in which she was when Centola found her was just a ruse to trick her lackeys into thinking that she will only accept the best of the best. Winking, Zeina tells her,

"They feel special when I pick them for assignments. Really boosts their confidence" but Zeina's apartment wasn't like that at all. In fact, her apartment (above the bar) is...normal. Normal furniture, normal household items. In one corner potted plants grow beautifully, and in another a large bookshelf is lined with thick books which brings memories of Mrs. Gamela to mind.

Zeina sits in a chair and motions toward the couch, which Centola takes willingly.

"So…" Zeina's does a little circle with her wrist, punctuating the air with her strong yet unintimidating voice. "How is my dear little sister"

The smile that graces her face is dazzling. Centola has realized that all Temptresses are levels of pretty and beautiful, but there is true happiness behind this smile. It's the giddy smile developed after years of love and fond memories. It's the smile of a big sister who is _proud_ to be a big sister.

"Z-Zeina-"

"Please, call me Aunt Zeina"

"Okay...Aunt Zeina, I have bad news" Denial flickers across maroon orbs at Centola's tone, but the sad frown that overtakes her face expresses denial in it's truest form.

"No…" Zeina says, her voice cracking and she shakes her head. "No…"

"My mother…Lilliana is dead, Auntie" Centola almost says '_I'm sorry_', but this is her mother. She doesn't have to apologize for her mother's death; it wasn't her fault. But tears materialize in the older woman's eyes, and Centola reaches out, taking the Temptress's hand.

"My little sister is dead…? How?"

"Um...last year, before I found my mother's diary to me, she was killed because…she was in the market...and then when people where moving around she was pushed…she fell down but a cart was passing by and it…"

_Her neck was twisted and her eyes unseeing, her skin devoid of warmth and the color of milk. It wasn't fair! Why was her mommy-_

"I see...I'm sorry about that, Centola…" Her voice is composed despite the crumbling of her calm facade.

_Is this how I must have looked to Alibaba and Kassim when mom died? Is this how I appeared to Mariam during her final moments? I...I hope not..._

* * *

"Train you?"

"Yes! Please, I want to become a full fledged Temptress!"

"Heavens why?"

"Because it was my mother's final wish for me...and...and…"

"Do you feel it as well?"

"...?"

"There is darkness closing in around this planet, and I can sense something malicious being brought to the surface"

"How do you know that?"

"So you do feel it...I know because of the increase of suspicious activity everywhere. Every corner of my spy network is squirming with news of fights and fires and the Kou Empire's expansion. Not to mention that High King Sinbad who continues to resist my own expansion into his land…Handsome bastard..."

"What?!"

"What? Oh yes. Could it be that the real reason you wish to become a Temptress is because of this darkness?"

"...I...I don't want that…"

"Hm?"

"I don't want the fights to reach my home...I don't want it to infect my friends, and I don't want to lose the people I love!"

"!"

"So for that reason, please, I beg you, teach me how to be strong!"

"...Alright then. But first, you must prove yourself to me! Start by-"

* * *

*Smiles tiredly* Hello...How are we today? I'm goooooooooooooooooood...But I'm sleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepy...

*Smacks cheeks* Did you like it? I tried to make it as exciting as it's supposed to be, of course when this was just a skin and bones draft it appeared a bit...boring. Luckily I was able to use today to edit the shieße out of it, so maybe it's better? Idk. Looking back, I think I might combine chapters 5 and 6 and also chapters 2 and 3, just because they are the shorter chapters and I don't want to bore my precious readers! That would be bad *realizes pun (hint: Badroulbadour)*.

The PLOT IS HEREE! YAYAY! It'll be out...well, I'm going out of town (again) next week, so lets say next friday. I will try to get it out sooner, but...ya know.

Got any questions? Something wrong about the chapter? Grammatical errors, something you didn't like? PM me or leave it in the reviews, I will reply and see what I can do to make the story better/clearer for y'all to understand. ILY MY DARLING READERS!

BYE~~~~~~~


	12. Chapter 11: Bad in Balbadd

**Starry Skies**

**Gold Sparrow**

**FOURTH ARC: **Begin Again

CHAPTER 11: Bad in Balbadd

Balbadd is sort of beautiful, and sort of disgusting. Each building appears washed in yellow light, and the streets are tan colored brick. The hills surrounding them are bright green and the sea is a sparkling blue deep and unfiltered, light and dark mixing together like a watercolor painting. Above them the sky is sickenly bright with a touch of fluffy, cotton like clouds looking soft and comfortable. The sunlight pours generously on them and the city like a warm, loving smile. But the darkness that hides behind the surface and throbs in the veins surrounding every citizen was perfectly clear to the duo standing on one of the many hills, and the smaller figure squirms while she looks at it, her lips twisting into a distasteful frown.

"I don't like it" She whines, turning to her companion who graces her with an elegant eye roll and a dazzling smile.

"Bad, you don't have to like it to visit it" Bad throws herself down, sitting cross legged and pouting, trying to make her friend feel bad about letting Bad go alone into the large, overpopulated city.

"But Centola! I'm don't wanna go alone~" Centola only smiles again, patting Bad on the head with a gentle, poised hand.

"You're being dramatic," the sixteen year old says, putting a hand on her hip, "I think someone doesn't want to see her old boyfriend"

Bad turns a shade of red she reserves for only the moments in which this subject is brought up.

"W-what!" She exclaims, her voice going into a very high soprano range. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"I can always tell when you're lying! Come on 'bad' girl, you might not have said WHO this mystery man is but by the way you're acting I have a good idea that he's going to be here" Centola makes a mental debate on whether or not she should join the girl on the dirt ground but then settles for an in-between in which she crouches to match Bad's height. "But maybe this isn't a bad thing"

Bad giggles.

"A 'bad' thing?" The two girls exchange looks and then burst out laughing, Bad grabbing Centola and pulling her into a very uncomfortable and awkward hug.

"I'll miss you big sis" she whispers, and Centola hugs her tighter.

"I'll miss you too, lovely" Centola backs away and stares at her old home, her green glass eyes turning foggy and distant. "Be good to my Balbadd, alright? And don't annoy Kassim or Alibaba. I love them"

"And here I thought I was the one with love problems~" Centola gives her a posh shrug. Bad takes a moment to come to terms with how much Centola has changed in the year and a half since they met. Centola is no longer the naïve, sweet girl but now a beautiful, elegant and confident young woman with looks to make men (and sometimes women) fall to their knees. Everything she does now is controlled and refined; yet appearing as natural as batting an eyelash. "But I have a problem, Centola"

Centola raises a waxed and thin eyebrow. She makes beauty seem so easy and yet Bad has seen her ripping each eyebrow out leaving her with red marks on her forehead and tears streaking down her cheeks.

"What is the problem, my dear?" Bad pouts again, sighing with troubles weighing on her shoulders.

"I don't know how I'm going to accomplish my part of the job" Centola raises both her eyebrows in surprise, but then they relax and that smile that is as beautiful as a cut diamond is back and in full force. The older girl gives a melodious sound that is actually her giggle and says,

"Really? YOU don't know how to finish your part in the job?" and she laughs again, immune to Bad's signature 'I'm mad but it's freaking adorable' death glare.

"I'm serious! Due to the information I've gathered, I've found that infiltrating their ranks will be completely impossible!" Centola finally calms down and pats Bad's head.

"Not entirely true bad girl" Bad gives Centola a questioning look and tries to come up with a solution to her predicament. What could Centola have? Special connections? A guy? Money, a bribe, a special charm that will make everyone who sees her think Bad is way older than she really is?

(In truth, Centola does have ALL of that)

She was expecting a lot of things, but what is held up in front of her. Bad stares at it, then her older friend, and then back.

"This? Are you sure it'll help me gain entry?"

"I am entirely certain. Trust me, Bad, with the right timing and a few choice words, you'll be on the in like that!" she snaps her fingers to emphasize her point.

"Really?"

"Bad, this. Will. Help. You. But, you have to work hard to use it correctly" Bad opens her hand and the object of their conversation falls into her open palm. "Besides, you always know what to do and say. You'll be fine, I know it" A smile is shared between the friends, and Bad is off, walking down the steep road and toward the glowing city of disaster.

The pinkette grips Sheba close to her. For her plan to come to fruition, she needs her dear Divine Stave by her side, and said Stave thrums ecstatically in her palm, happy to be used after years inside the magical tool used to hold their treasure from Eren and Bad's Dungeon Capturing. Bad feels like a child with her toy, except in this case the toy was a highly dangerous magic weapon that could be used to destroy the world or conquer it. AND SHE IS NOT AN IT!

She turns back, lifting her arm and waving at Centola, who is now a far speck on the giant sloping hill. Centola waves back, and calls something out but Bad can't hear her.

At the bottom of the hill she looks up again, half hoping to see her reassuring friend watching over her. But Centola is gone; off to fulfill her duty, and Bad now remembers the ache of loneliness. She doesn't want to be alone, but now is not the time to be whining about such a thing. This was HER plan, and she needs to help in making it become a reality.

With her head held high and determination burning in her chest, she walks forward into Balbadd, preparing for the war she has been waiting for since she first Fell into depravity, clutching Sheba until her knuckles are white.

Let the games begin.

* * *

Being a Fanalis comes with its perks. Her senses become sharper, her eyesight keener and her nose smelling every scent it picks up. She can pick up any trail, any hint or clue needed flying through her mind faster than a cheetah. Are there cheetahs in this world? She doesn't remember.

Her eyes flicker to the side, observing the man striding beside her, unusually quiet.

"Eren?" The big man looks startled.

"Uh, yes? What's up Catrina?" Catrina smiles at him, bumping him with her elbow in the stomach. He doesn't react due to his abundance of abs, which makes Catrina happy. Eren is the only person she can rough house with without him ending up in excruciating pain.

"You have that look on" Eren knots his eyebrows.

"What look?" Catrina micks him, pressing her lips in a straight line and glaring at nothing, nose becoming tense and a wrinkle forming on her forehead.

"Your worried look" Eren stares at her, and then bursts out laughing.

"You look constipated!" Catrina makes a disgusted face and pushes him away, joining in with the laughter despite her actions.

"You are _so_ gross!" They laugh and continue walking down the path. "But I can see why you're worried. I am too"

"I'm not worried" he says gruffly, nudging her.

"Doing the face again" he quickly changes his facial expression. "Bad's alone in Balbadd. I'm scared for her, and so is everyone else" Eren doesn't look at her.

"Please. Getting a break from the silly brat? This is a dream!" but his voice is hollow.

"She's playing a dangerous game, Eren. You and I both know that. But she's strong and slippier than a snake. I have no doubt that whatever trouble she cooks up, Bad will be safe, if not smart enough to be out of the way" they chuckle at the sentiment, and when it gets quiet Catrina continues on. "Besides, when we get to Balbadd and start our part in the 'festivities' coming soon, everything will turn out okay. We will have Bad's back, and in return the plan will proceed as it should"

Eren nods his head in agreement and gives Catrina a thankful look.

"You're right, and thanks. But you know, I don't think we've had much time spent alone together"

"That's a lie! What about the _truffle _incident?"

"That was NOT my fault!"

"Oh, and I suppose the Ice sculpture **disaster** was just the result of a 'freak earthquake'?"

"I never knew you could be so mean!"

"What exactly is it that Bad always says? Oh yeah, I'm just a lot more witty than you"

"THIS IS WHY WE DON'T HANG OUT ALONE OFTEN"

* * *

Yamuraiha could say that Yunan is the most annoying person ever.

Like now, when he stops to buy a bracelet from the street rats and then gets his coin bag stolen.

How does one who has lived a very, very long time get tricked by kids?

"Hey! Wait!" He cried, shaking his fist as the children giggle and run away, back to the dirt homes they undoubtedly have from their clothing (rags. Hopeful, adorable, mischievous children dressed in rags).

"How much money did you have in there?" She asks worriedly, but somehow isn't that upset at the prospect of those (hopeful, adorable, mischievous) children getting money for their families. In fact, she's a bit worried they might not have enough.

"Ehhhh...I don't know, but a handful of coins, I think…" Yunan fixes his hat. "Luckily our money is in your bag"

Yamu nods, and the two make their way through the market, Yamu pulling Yunan along since the man has no sense in direction what-so-ever.

She still has to admit though…

Yamuraiha can't say that the blonde haired blue eyed magi is not one of the kindest people ever.

* * *

Khadeja can't help but completely love her Mistress's ability, despite it's faults. For instance: getting into the very fancy hotel that all sorts of royals stay in during their visits to Balbadd!

All her Mistress had to do was bat her eyelashes, flash one of her lovely smiles and boom! They were in.

Brushing her thoughts away, she takes her place beside her Mistress on the couch. Mistress Centola sits elegantly with one arm draped artfully on the side of the couch and her legs neatly crossed. Surrounding her are several servants trying to shmooze her with lines like,

"Need anything else, Lady Centola?"

"The noble over there seems to have taken an interest in you, Lady Centola! Look how wealthy he must be!"

Khadeja is uncomfortable by the amount of suck-ups around her mistress and lifts her nose at them, turning the air around them icy with her constant stink eye.

"Mistress, shall we head to our rooms? I hear that our bags have arrived" Centola gives a wide smile at the people around her, and replies,

"That sounds delightful. I am tired after our long journey here" With grace she stands up and flicks strands of her hair over her shoulder, wiggling her fingers and bidding the servants farewell.

"Ta ta!" And they head to the stairs. Khadeja huffs once they are out of earshot and mumbles angrily,

"Those vultures! You're the niece of Zeina De Coverna, shouldn't they know better than to mess with you?! I should-"

"Please, calm yourself Khadeja. I am not offended by their flattery nor am I affected by it"

"But Mistress-"

"My dear, do not allow your anger to show. It's unseemingly" These words, while chastising and shaming are still tinted with the honey of her voice, and Khadeja can feel her anger deflate.

Despite being much older than her Mistress (Centola being sixteen and the right-hand woman being twenty-five), Khadeja still respects the teen much more than the adults around her.

While she feels that serving a woman much younger than herself would be degrading considering Centola has no royal blood nor stature in the higher 'realm' (the social latter of the kingdoms), Khadeja owes Zeina and Centola both for their help in some personal matters back in Rayide and therefore feels a deep loyalty to her dear young Mistress.

"Forgive me, my Lady"

"No need, for you are trustworthy and will continue to be in my good graces, Khadeja"

"Thank you, my Lady"

* * *

Kougyoku has taken ill. Asad quickly takes her side and sits on the edge of the princess's bed, watching over her. Ka Koubun looks like he wants to object, but once Asad takes out one sword and begins to polish it, the advisor quickly takes his leave and retreats to another part of the hotel.

"You're so mean to Ka Koubun" Kougyoku chastes him lightly, but the corners of her lips are pointed upward and he knows she's not mad.

"If I wasn't, he wouldn't leave us alone together" the Princess blushes and the smile that Asad has adored since she first showed him it spreads like a rainbow across her face.

"You are such an idiot"

"I'm YOUR idiot" She lifts a sleeve up to cover her laughter but he takes her wrist away and leans in close, grinning at her. "Don't hide your pretty face from me" he whispers, and under his fingertips her pulse races.

Asad presses his lips to Kougyoku's knuckles. In his other world, Kougyoku was just another character in the manga and he wasn't very fond of her, but here, she is a flesh and blood human who he sees as someone very close to his heart.

"Asad" The choked mumble coming from his Princess snaps him out of his reverie and her eyes (pink like the cherry blossoms that spin in the air during the spring) are filled with tears. "I don't want to marry the King of Balbadd"

Kougyoku begins to sob, and Asad pulls her in close, rubbing her back and smoothing down her hair, trying to find the words to tell his Princess (because that is what she is. Even if someone tries to take her away, she's _his_) that everything will be alright in the end.

"Kougyoku…" Asad holds her face in his lithe hands, pressing their foreheads together. "I'm not leaving you. I _refuse_ to leave you"

"Please" she begs, gripping the top of his kimono-like outfit "I'm scared" He pulls her close again, and her tears slide against his skin.

"I want you to be happy" he whispers, "How can I do that for you?"

Kougyoku's eyes glitter with those tears, and even while crying her cheeks are flushed in the prettiest way that Asad knows Centola would like to study and later imitate.

"Distract me?" it's less of a question and more of a command, but Asad is used to people bossing him around. He smirks, but his heart isn't really in it.

"Aye, aye Princess" He scoops her up and makes a beeline for the window, opening it and then bursting into the air. A trip through the town would defiantly do wonders for Kougyoku, and the Princess lets out a undignified shriek at his spontaneous actions.

'_Ill' my ass. Have fun alone, Ka Koubun and Judar!_

* * *

Centola prays that the shiver that just went down her spine has nothing to do with the activities of Asad and his girlfriend (she is his girlfriend, right? If not, than Asad has a lot of explaining to do). Asad often has the ability to make her sneeze or get the chills whenever he talks about her, and for that reason Bad always makes jokes that because Asad died in her arms they must be spiritually bound. But Centola really just thinks Asad enjoys creeping her out.

Their relationship was that of friends who usually get into a competition, squabble and then make up, only to repeat the whole thing over again. For some unexplainable reason, Centola ends up getting into a bragging war with Asad. It wouldn't be the first time that Asad gloats about how Kougyoku's the most beautiful girl he's seen, although she's pretty sure that he only brags so much because it annoys the crap out of her.

After all, a Temptress must always be the most beautiful. It's the number one rule of her kind. She learned that once she met with her aunt Zeina. Half a year ago, she made it to Rayide and met her aunt, but it was no easy feat. Not to mention she was forced to complete a series of tasks to even get accepted as an apprentice by her aunt, but in the end it all worked out, just like her mother said it would.

Well. Not exactly.

Bad's (makeshift) plan would take Centola's calm life and throw it to hell. Does she care? Not really. Actually, she was sort of excited. It's been too long since she's seen Alibaba and Kassim, and can't wait to reunite with her childhood friends.

However…She couldn't help but feel nervous. Seeing Kassim again meant owning up to the argument exchanged between them all those years ago. The sixteen year old wasn't sure she was willing to do that yet, and was thankful for having this time she has before having to make her big entrance onto the dance floor of danger.

Last time she checked in with the rest of her party, things were going smoothly. Catrina and Eren where on their way to meet with the Pearl ("The Pearl is Yamuraiha?!" "Yup" "...That is awe-wonderful") and the Alchemist ("Yunan?!" "Yup" "...W-Wow" "You really want to freak out, don't you?" "...Whatever do you mean, my dear?") while Bad was heading deeper into the vortex of Balbadd. She herself has already sent word through a few of her 'contacts' to be prepared for the pinkette's arrival, and Hakuei had handled the Kouga clan with ease and practice, making sure to be more careful this time when dealing with that ass who tried to kill her.

Sitting alone in her room at the fancy hotel in Balbadd, Centola hopes that her 'guests' show up soon. She's really getting bored, and the others are no doubt fulfilling their duties at this moment.

It's going to be a LONG two weeks.

* * *

"...huh. And here I thought it was going to be hard to find you"

"!?" A teen, probably eighteen in age spins around in alarm. His eyes narrow at the person in front of him, but he tries to calm himself as it's just a child.

"Excuse me?" He asks, giving the child the stink eye for scaring him (not that he would _ever_ admit it)

"I said it was easy to find you, Kassim" Alarms ring in his head, sirens pounding at his temples that this girl is danger. He had a sort of knack for these things, being a co-leader of the Fog Troupe, but never before had he felt so...threatened, and never before had he felt it from a ten year old.

Her red eyes (a wordsmith might say like roses, but he says like blood) have a edge to them, a knowing gleam that sparkles in the setting sun.

The setting sun.

"_I really love sunsets, you know. It's sad because nobody seems to notice them here in the slums"_

"_Hm? What makes you think that?"_

"_...Do you notice the sunset?"_

"_...No, I don't"_

Her pink hair is tied up in a ponytail, two braids in the front appearing like horns, which would be fitting considering her devilish smile.

"Who are you?"

"Me? I'm called a lot of things. However, most people merely call me Bad"

"Fitting" She blinks, as if that reminds her of something, but then the grin is back in full force, haunting stare drilling holes into his head.

"I would hope so"

They engage in a staring contest, but Kassim breaks it off, turning his back to the girl and walking once again to his destination; Mrs. Gamela's bar, the very same place that _she _used to dance and sing in.

It's also the meeting place for the Fog Troop.

Footsteps behind him cause him to stop and look back again, only to see that Bad had gotten closer to him, and was now only a few feet away. She grins again, but it's more childish than malicious.

"Buzz off kid, I'm on my way to a meeting"

"Is it true you're the leader of the Fog Troop?" Kassim narrows his eyes. Of course the Slum people knew of his occupation, though this child doesn't look like a Slum child, and definitely doesn't come from Balbadd due to her purple dress and sash and the bangles on her wrists.

"So what if I am?" He almost spits, intensifying his glare to let her get the message. She tilts her head in a bird-like way, reminding Kassim of a owl somehow with her pursed lips and wide eyes.

"Let me join the Fog Troop" Kassim's surprise overrides his anger, and the blankness of his expression makes the girl begin to narrow her (bloody) eyes.

"...come with me. We'll talk to my partner" Kassim mutters, jerking his head in the direction of Mrs. Gamela's bar.

Why did he let her come with him? Kassim doesn't even know why, but somehow...when she looked at him, he could see something that he's never seen in any other child: awareness. And not that awareness wasn't common for children, he had awareness as a boy, but this wasn't that kind of awareness. It was the kind that showed you that they are fully involved in what they are doing, and understand the advantages and consequences completely.

_It was the same look that Centola got sometimes_

A little voice whispers, and he barreds himself for even thinking her name. She's not coming back, so why torture himself with thoughts of her pretty eyes and voice?

There was none.

But the moment his mind made the connection between the two girls, he HAD to let her at least talk with Alibaba. Who knows? She might be useful, even if she is a child.

* * *

The bar is smoky, and the alcohol flows freely as long as you have the cash to pay for it.

Speaking of paying for it, several chicks stroll by him, some winking and others showing too much skin. The old navy couches are lined with men and their companions, and the curtains on some are drawn. The smell of tobacco is strong in here, and men nod to Kassim as he walks by, most ignoring the child by his side while others raise their eyebrows.

Onstage, three dancers perform.

_None of them could bring in a crowd like Centola._

Reaching his friend near the corner, he presents the girl at his side and explains the situation.

"No" Alibaba deadpans, giving him a blank stare that says, 'if I didn't accept the other ones, why would I accept this one?' Kassim swallows his anger and pride and gives him a friendly (fake) smile. He'll never get rid of the obnoxious feel of that smile, the way it sticks too tightly to his skin.

"Come now Alibaba! At least listen to the girl!"

"Kassim-"

"Yes Alibaba, at least listen to me. Or are you just being prejudice?" Bad crosses her arms and smirks at the older boy, and the only thought Kassim has is:

_She has some serious guts._

Alibaba's eyebrow twitches.

"How exactly am I being prejudice?"

"Because I'm a girl"

"That's not why-"

"Really? Because I bet you would spend more time thinking about it if I was a boy"

"That's unfair-"

"But true!"

"OI!" Kassim yells at them, and Bad blinks innocently up at him while Alibaba steams in his chair. Hassan and Zaynab have been quiet, but eye Kassim with confusion. The truth is that Kassim _hasn't _brought in a little girl to become part of the Fog Troop before, so why now?

_Damn this child for acting like Cen- her._

"Fine" Alibaba hisses, cheeks red "You can tell your story of why you want to be apart of the Fog Troop. If it's not good enough, you don't get in"

Bad gives him a smile that makes even Kassim shiver slightly.

"Alright~ I'll give it a shot!"

"One chance, kid"

"My name is Bad, and I was not born in Balbadd. Alibaba, where I was born is none of your darn business, so don't even ask. Aaaannnyway, I am a magician" Alibaba's eyes light up at this fact, and Kassim can see her begin to reel him in. Kassim didn't know Bad was a magician, but the fancy golden staff by her side now makes more sense, and the possibilities are beginning to gather like flies to trash. "I can see that's a plus on my part. I can preform magic and spells and stuff, and trust me, I'm strong. And...I guess I want to help you idiots since you're doing poorly on the battlefront"

"Excuse me?!" Alibaba exclaims, fury once again rising on his face. Why does this girl continue to anger his partner, even after he agreed to hear her out, something that he never has done before?

"Woah there tiger, let me explain. Let's face it: you guys are strong. I get it. But what good is strength when all you're doing is stealing? It may be noble, the whole give to the poor thing, but it's sort of stupid considering the consequences of your actions"

"What do you mean?" Kassim asks slowly, interest sparking like a flame in his chest. Bad obviously notices, by the way she smirks and continues on.

"I mean, you're really doing anything than forcing the Saluja clan to impose more taxes in order to reclaim the money stolen, and you don't have a plan"

"We have a-"

"No, you don't" The girl says this with such confidence, with such certainty, that Kassim begins to wonder who she is. Yes, she's a magician, and yes, her name is Bad, but how does she know about their plans? "Alibaba, you want to convince your brother to either stop taxes and focus on the people or step down from the throne, right?"

Alibaba nods after a moment of hesitation.

"How are you going to do that? What if he refuses to listen, or listens and then denies you?"

The blonde freezes and then goes rigid, realizing he's not sure.

"Kassim, you want to topple the monarchy, correct?"

Kassim himself goes rigid, but nods, noting not to trust Bad. She is definitely a mysterious person, and he'll have to be careful when speaking to her.

"How many will die?"

"Does it matter, if it's for a noble cause?"

"What if Alibaba dies?" Said teen goes pale at the thought, and looks at Kassim as if not understanding the conversation. "Does that matter?"

Yes, he definitely shouldn't trust her, especially if she's going to continue backing the dreadlock wearing man into a corner. How does she know- why- there is only one answer here that will help his plan go to schedule. Gritting his teeth, he once again swallows his pride and the truth and murmurs,

"Yes" the blonde teen looks relieved, and Hassan and Zaynab's disapproval hang over him like a fog. No pun intended.

"So, I'm here to help" spreading her hands and grinning, she looks just like a child. "I'm pretty smart despite being young, and even if you don't want kids to join I promise that I can be of use"

Kassim's lips slide into a small smile. Having this little (untrustworthy, unusual) kid around might be a pain in his side, but she has a point. With her magic it would be easier to convince the middle class to join in with them, and they could gain more money for their war funds.

His partner however…

"No. I'm sorry, but I cannot let a child- boy or girl- join knowing they might get hurt. This isn't the life for you" The rejection was one that he usually used for insistent children, and Kassim could feel a spike of irritation at his partner.

Partner. Not friend, not brother, not anymore.

"I knew you were going to say that" The girl replies, her grin never leaving her young face. Those eyes (a wordsmith might say like roses, but he says like blood) are a bit more complicated than he originally thought.

_Why do I feel like she can see through us?_

Maybe because she can. The girl leans the staff on the table the three sit at and reaches up to her ponytail, slipping something out of the leather band and into her hand.

When she lifts it up to Alibaba and Kassim, their breaths catch in their throats and the black haired man balks as the blonde's eyes become unnaturally large. Bad snickers at them, and she playfully swings the item in the air.

"Recognize this boys~?" Kassim is the first to react, asking in a low tone,

"How do you have that?" Her innocent act is really starting to annoy him, and he knows she knows it by the way that stupid grin slithers even farther up her cheeks.

"Did I forget to tell you? OH! I'm so silly~ The other reason I came to Balbadd was because my dear friend Centola asked me to check up on you two~!" Lazily her hand flows back and forth in front of the quartet, enjoying how their eyes follow its every move. "She said trouble seems drawn to you, and asked me to watch over you for her"

Kassim barely manages to gulp the thick black emotions back down his throat, cringing at the sour taste left behind.

"W-Where is she?" Alibaba stutters out, no longer appearing like a boss of a large and powerful group but a worried old man.

"Last I saw, in Rayide, but who knows~? She might have decided to come here herself" Bad taps her chin thoughtfully "Then again, she is swamped in her studies, which would explain why she asked me to come in her stead"

...Centola might be here? His heart stopped and ice cold hands drum on his ribs and tickling his stomach. Electricity sizzles through his feet and hands and straightens his back. Please don't let her be here.

_Please let her be here._

It's too dangerous! She'll get hurt.

_I'll protect her._

She hates violence.

_She doesn't have to see._

Zaynab opens her mouth, and even though she is a strong, independant woman who isn't bossed around by nobody, she asks nervously,

"How is Centola?" Kassim remembers that Zaynab and Centola were actually pretty good friends despite Zaynab's initial dislike for the strawberry blonde. Bad beams proudly.

"She is awesome! Sister Centola is a genius!" Kassim shakes his head, annoyed, and then gruffly addresses Alibaba, finding it hard to be nice in light of the recent words.

"What do you think, partner" His forceful undertone makes Alibaba flinch very slightly, but then the blonde presses his lips together and sighs.

"Fine, you can join us, Bad"

Then the child whoops with joy, giving each of them a hug despite the uncomfortable positions and reactions that the action entails.

* * *

Bad stares at the item in her palm.

A green ribbon, old yet still silky as it repeatedly almost slips out of her hands. She snuggles into the bed they gave her at their hideout and she hugs Sheba close to her chest, wrapping her legs around her and hanging onto her like she's the girl's lifeline.

"Who knew your ribbon would work, Centola? Then again, I wasn't lying...You _are _a genius" sleep pulls at her eyes, tugging them down and disregarding her reluctance to do so. "I hope things go to plan...I want to see everyone again…"

Asad is with Kougyoku, protecting the Princess from the pig King and making sure things go smoothly with the plan on his end.

Centola is at Balbadd's most luxurious hotel, charming her way into the throngs of people in order to become close to the High King Sinbad ("I unfortunately have to deliver a disturbing message to the King" *shivers with disgust*) and Aladdin and Mor once they arrive.

Catrina and Eren head to the arrival point to meet with Yamu and Yunan, preparing to work behind the scenes to help Bad.

Bad has infiltrated the infamous Fog Troop, and is currently preparing for the beginning of what she calls war.

* * *

"Why war, my dear?"

"Because that is what this is. Although none of the players know it, and the sides may be unclear, this is war. In essence, we are fighting the world. It's you, me, Eren, Catrina and Asad against the world, and people will undoubtedly get hurt. So prepare your mind for pain Cent, for Fate will not let us defy her without a fight"

"I see. But then I suppose that we are Depraved"

"I am"

"...I know. But I mean we are-"

"No"

"...What?"

"Centola, what is it that I always say?"

"I'm just a lot more witty than you-"

"No"

"I would hope so-"

"No"

"...Everything you do, you do for us"

"I will not let you all fall into Depravity. I payed the price to achieve this, so...you won't be hurt"

"What did you do, Bad?"

"..."

"Badroulbadour?"

"I've done a lot of things to a lot of people, Centola. I've hurt Judal, although he doesn't know I was the one to change the course of Fate once again. I've manipulated Asad, even though he has no idea, and I...I did something to you too, Centola...but what I did for you all..."

"Bad...I don't care what you did but please, explain"

"I...gave up my goodness in exchange for Depravity. Payment, I suppose. You all can change Fate, Falling-free, and I will take all the depravity you bring into myself"

* * *

Hello~

Did you like it? I'm sorry I'm like two days late with this, but I've been über tired from coming home so I couldn't and then I needed to edit and blah blah blah. In other words, it's up now and the next one will be next sunday. I love you all, and I hope you have a wonderful week!

Got any questions? Something wrong about the chapter? Grammatical errors, something you didn't like? PM me or leave it in the reviews, I will reply and see what I can do to make the story better/clearer for y'all to understand. ILY MY DARLING READERS!

BYE~~~~~~~


	13. Chapter 12: Broken Toys

**Starry Skies**

**By Gold Sparrow**

**FOURTH ARC: **Begin Again

CHAPTER 12: Broken Toys

* * *

Many times in her life has Centola De Coverna question herself.

She questioned her ability to protect others. She questioned her ability to soothe pain, and she questioned what she could do to save her friends.

But now she questions another part of herself.

_Am I trustworthy?_

Khadeja, her right-hand woman who followed her all the way from Rayide, would say absolutely.

Catrina would get a worried look and ask her why she would ever say she wasn't.

Eren would shake his head and smile, patting her hair and telling her that he trusts her completely.

Asad might roll his eyes and whisper something about women always worrying about something.

Bad would merely grin, but it would be a sad grin. Centola could almost hear the words slipping off her tongue:

"_I guess that's the downside of your power"_

And it was. Centola tries to stick to her word, but can't help but worry about losing the people around her. Why would she lose them? Because they might realize that she…Centola could use her magic on them. She could charm them into doing something for her, into becoming her servants, and that scares her.

Why would she want a power that instantly makes her an enemy to those around her? Once someone realizes that she could do it then…then…

They'll leave her alone, right?

So Centola De Coverna realizes something very important. She isn't questioning herself.

No, this is far worse than something trivial like that.

She's **scared** of herself.

* * *

"Mistress, I'm not sure about this…" Khadeja fidgets anxiously, trying to adjust the clothes placed on her in the mirror. Mistress Centola merely laughs, a sound so much like bells Khadeja relaxes despite herself.

"Do not worry! You look wonderful" The green dress was alright. Simple, and she appeared as she is; Mistress Centola's attendant. But then her Mistress added a white sash from her right shoulder to left hip. Okay…

Then came the nice sandals and gold earings, a choker collar and her black curls being brushed so carefully that the tightly wound ringlets relaxed and eased themselves to her shoulders. A pretty black headband helped hold her bangs out of her eyes, and by the end she no longer looked like an attendant but close friend.

"B-but I'm merely your personal servant Miss! I cannot wear such clothes-"

"You can, and I want you to" Her Mistress can be so stubborn sometimes.

"I...I don't know why but I feel uncomfortable-"

"Please Khadeja" She asks, smiling. Khadeja sighs and finally nods. "Thank you. Besides, we are going to be meeting some important people today"

"Eh?"

Bad has come to really enjoy the company of Kassim. For some unknown reason, the man continues to lie about everything.

"Hey Kassim! How are ya?"

"The usual"

_Depressed, right?_

"Hi Kassim~ What are you doing later?"

"Hopefully I'll be around you sweetheart"

_To distract yourself._

"Are you ready for the raid soon?"

"When am I not?"

_Hurting others lessens the pain. For a while, at least._

Bad continually enjoys listening to these little white lies, as they remind her of something she has forgotten. It's rather interesting, actually, to see it in action after the longest time around good, honest people.

Oh, the complications of lying to yourself. It has been a while since she's seen someone filled with with so much pain, and her utter fascination with him has caused the man to believe she has formed a idolization out of him, which is in no way true.

_I just want to see how I can use your anger._

Now, in Mrs. Gamela (a woman she has never met but heard about from Centola)'s bar, she watches as the four people plan for their next raid, Kassim talking about the intel from the palace about the two noblemen with a low amount of security.

"I'm thinking we should hit this man's house…" Kassim tells them, and the map placed on the table shows the main roads and houses of Balbadd. Several of the larger ones were crossed off, and now Kassim points to another, giving his comrades sly grins.

Bad almost giggles at the absurdity of their conversation.

"What is the strategy?" Bad asks, tilting her head.

"Every group consists of teams of ten but we attack with no less than one hundred. And we take out the guards on every side and raid the treasury. Which reminds me, the treasure room is located here…" rolling her eyes, Bad continues despite Kassim's explanation.

"No, I mean what is the order in which you take out the guards?"

"Huh?" Comes Alibaba's stupid reply, and Bad glares at him. What? She was talking to Kassim, not him.

"Zaynab and Hassan will use their magic swords to distract and take out the guards and then the rest of us will-"

"Isn't that what you do every time?"

"Yes-"

"So what if something goes wrong?" Irritation flashes across his eyes, but it's covered up with astounding speed that surprises even Bad.

"Like what?" Arrogance. Explains one of the reasons you died in the Other.

"Like what if the weapons don't work? What if the King finally realized he has been a dumb ass and leaked false information? What if perhaps other people with magic weapons show up and beat you at your own game? This is why you people need me" Alibaba opens his mouth to refute her claim, but one more intense glare shuts him up completely. "So, because you definitely don't have a strategy whatsoever, we need to make one"

Alibaba once again becomes upset by her taking control, but Kassim holds his hand up and narrows his eyes.

"What do you have planned?"

* * *

Sinbad would think of himself as a clever man who isn't easily tricked, but unfortunately that is not the case today. After all, he got robbed of everything. Including his clothes, money, and his Djinn metal vessels.

Oh God he lost his Djinn metal vessels.

Jafar is going to be _pissed_.

In a stroke of luck, however, he was found by a bright youth and cute redhead, thus ensuring that he has clothes (no matter how small) to wear back into the city. He ignores the stares that follow him into Balbadd.

The youth, Aladdin, is a nice boy and Sinbad hears himself telling him and his companion Morgiana that he will cover the bill.

Jafar is going to be double _pissed_.

With his head full of that joyous thought, he ushers the two into the luxurious hotel. That is, until he is stopped at the door by five guards. They yell at him for being suspicious, and he hopes that his advisor and General come to convince these gentlemen that he is not in anyway suspicious. However, a young woman beats them to the punch.

"Ah, excuse me?" She asks, her voice sweet like sugar yet soothing like the spring breeze. The guards instantly take notice of her, and their eyes turn glazed once they stare into her pretty eyes. Even Sinbad can feel the pull of her beauty, but he forces himself to remain strong.

"Yes Miss?" A guard asks, completely ignoring Sinbad. "Is there something you need?"

"I appreciate your concern" her lips form the most gentle, caring smile he's ever seen on a woman. "However this man here is a friend of mine, and I would be grateful if you let him go"

"Of course" The instant reply shocks the King as all four guards bow lowly to the beauty, heading back to their positions.

"I guess I owe you my thanks" Sinbad tells her, cringing internally at how thankful he actually sounds. The woman, a girl he realizes with shock, gives an elegant hand wave.

"No need, good sir. I am surprised that the guards did not recognize you" She smiles again, and she's so gorgeous he almost didn't realize what she said.

Almost.

"Excuse me?"

"You are Sinbad of Sindria, correct?" Flabberghasted, he thinks through his memories. Has he seen this girl before? No, someone with looks like hers would undoubtedly be burned into his mind. So how does she know who he is while most people in Balbadd have no clue? but instead of questioning her, he merely lets his own looks take control.

"I am honored you know my name, young maiden" He takes her hand and kisses her knuckles, and when he pulls back he strokes her soft skin. Aladdin and Morgiana watch in wonder at his seduction tactics, both blinking owlishly.

"Do Not Touch My Mistress, You Suspicious Weirdo!" someone yells, stomping over to the duo. He freezes for a moment as the black haired woman smacks his hand away from the beauty, and then takes her place in front of him, glaring with amethyst eyes. This new woman is good-looking as well, but next to the girl her looks pale in comparison.

Pale.

Pale like his advisor who materializes by his side, glaring with those sharp black eyes of his.

"H-Hi Jafar, Masrur"

"Hello Sin"

"Hm" Jafar takes one look at the two women, his eyes widening slightly at the sight of the young girl, and then gives a tiny gulp, and Sinbad knows he's having the same reaction as his King did, shock and the pulling at his very being. Hell, even **Masrur** appears surprised at the level of the girl's beauty and he isn't interested in anyone.

Literally not a single person.

For a while Sin was convinced he swung for the other team-

"What appears to be the problem?" Jafar asks, his tone calming and intervening.

"The problem is that this pervert has laid his filthy hands on my Mistress!" The black haired woman exclaims, reaching out and poking Sinbad's chest. It didn't hurt, but the insulting component of the action shocks him. Didn't the pretty girl tell her friend who he was? This woman really doesn't seem to care whether or not he's a King, does she?

"Please, I'm sure my Master didn't mean to touch your Mistress, it was a misunderstanding" Jafar says, stepping in front of Sinbad.

"You think he can just-"

"Khadeja" The girl interjects, placing one thin hand gently on Khadeja's shoulder, taking her place by her friend's side once again. "Please do not show anger toward these men, Mr. Sinbad was merely showing his thanks for my help"

Khadeja instantly relaxes and nods, taking a step back with a barely noticeable bow.

"As you wish, Lady Centola" If that is not a personality change, Sinbad doesn't know what is. The girl, Centola, curtsies to Sinbad and once again graces him with her awe-inspiring smile.

"I'm glad to be able to speak with you today, Mr. Sinbad, and I hope we meet again in the future" Before she turns to leave, he's talking.

"Wait! To apologize for my rudeness, may I treat you and your friend-"

"Attendant" Khadeja interrupts, glaring at him. Huh. So maybe she was only pretending to be submissive before.

"Sorry, may I treat you and your attendant to lunch tomorrow?" Khadeja opens her mouth, probably to refuse and sneer at him when Centola says,

"That sounds wonderful, we would be delighted!" Sinbad beams like a little kid. Jafar and Masrur roll their eyes at their King's antics, and Sinbad remembers the two he promised to get rooms for. He motions for them to step forward, and they comply.

"I hope you don't mind my two companions joining us"

"Of course not" Centola gives Aladdin and Morgiana a once over, her smile widening. "How do you do?"

"I'm fine~" Aladdin singsongs, his eyes glassy and cheeks flushed. Sin doesn't miss how he is staring straight at the girl's not-so-small chest. Morgiana herself blushes as well, nodding embarrassedly.

"Jafar, these two helped get me back into the city after I...lost my way. I told them I would pay for their stay in the hotel"

"...I see...So our master has caused you some trouble." Jafar glares at Sinbad and smiles at Aladdin and Morgiana, continuing, "In accordance with our master's wishes, leave the hotel charges to us"

"Thank you! Subordinate brothers!"

"Now, please don't stray from us again" As Sinbad is being pulled away by Jafar, he looks back at the four he's leaving.

"See ya later, Aladdin, Morgiana, Khadeja and Centola! I can't wait until tomorrow!"

"IT'S LADY CENTOLA TO YOU, YOU PERVERTED FREAK!"

* * *

"Mistress, why agree to lunch with that buffoon-"

"Do you know who he is, Khadeja?"

"Probably a drunk that got his clothes stolen when he took a nap on the side of the-"

"That buffoon is King Sinbad of Sindria"

"W-What?!"

"I know, I too was a bit surprised in his choice of clothing…"

"Well...He is a King"

"The Emperor's New Clothes~"

"What?"

"Oh...nothing"

* * *

Lunch is at a fancy restaurant, and just like in the manga the fish is presented in front of Khadeja, Aladdin, Morgiana and Centola. Centola listens as Sinbad gives a little spiel about the fish and it's history.

At times like this it's hard to pretend to be interested in the words he's saying and not the two right next to her.

Aladdin (the main character *squeal*) and Morgiana (Alibaba's love interest. Wonderful. *sarcasm*). She tries really hard to keep her calm, gentle face on and not let her inner fangirl loose on the unsuspecting five. Well, technically six if you count Khadeja.

"By the way, I haven't introduced my subordinates yet" Sinbad points to the pale, freckled man and then to the tall, muscular guy "My subordinates are Jafar and Masrur. Morgiana! Masrur is a Fanalis" Centola morphs her face into one of confirmation. Hopefully they'll catch it and her next words will make more sense.

"Did that surprise you? Actually, yesterday he also noticed. Your eyes are exactly alike"

"Hello"

"Hello" both look uncomfortable (well, Morgiana does), and Centola uses this tiny pause to her advantage.

"Actually" she speaks up, patting her lips with a napkin. "I noticed that as well"

"You did?" Sinbad grins, and Masrur flickers his red eyes toward her.

"Yes. I happen to have a friend who is a Fanalis" Both redheads have their attention on her now, and she daintily flickers a piece of hair over her shoulder. "I believe she is in the city somewhere, but knowing her, she will not show up for a while" Laughing at the sentiment, Khadeja nods.

"Miss Catrina is a bit of a free spirit"

"I bet she's getting into trouble as we speak" They laugh once more and Aladdin pulls Morgiana up and they begin to talk to Masrur, Aladdin introducing himself with his cute boyish voice. Sinbad gives her a look that while it appears handsome and soothing, a calculation is undoubtably going on. He's piecing it together, Centola can tell, and she knows that once the truth comes out it will be hard to convince-

GIANT BLUE ARMS OH MY GOD.

_Well, at least the shock must look real._

Khadeja squeals and bumps into Jafar's chair. They both go tumbling down and the drink Jafar had in his hand spills all over them. Centola luckily managed to avoid getting droplets on her dress and she hops in the opposite direction of Khadeja.

_Hopefully Catrina must be having more fun than I am._

* * *

"I'm borrrrrrreeeeeeed" Catrina mumbles, snuggling deeper into the armchair and wrapping the blanket tighter around her form. The house was the same as the one she stayed in when she was ten, and the homey nature has only intensified over the many years spent away.

But as she already said, she's really bored. As a Fanalis and soon-to-be-introduced-character, she has to stay out of sight and out of mind for those who are fulfilling their part (cough Centola and Bad cough). Which is sort of annoying. Of course, she supposes that it makes sense.

Centola and Bad were the ones who came up with this whole plan for the Balbadd Arc, so in a way this means more to them. Balbadd honestly doesn't mean anything to her. She understands that saying that is cruel and rude, but her mother taught her to be honest, and so she will tell the truth:

Saving Balbadd isn't something she would do herself. In fact, if it wasn't for Centola and Bad she wouldn't even try to stop the events that will come to pass. Actually, Bad probably wouldn't try to change the Balbadd arc either if it wasn't for Centola. Bad's all about changing this world's Fate, but she doesn't believe in changing too much of the original path. She says it's because there is just one thing she truly needs to change from the past life that matters to her. Centola is her reason.

Maybe it was the bitterness within herself that would stop her. Catrina would never admit it, but somehow, in a twisted and pitch-black way, this seemed like Balbadd's just desserts. Because of a cruel King, a slightly bonkers slum rat reeked havic on the place he thought to save. How disgusting that people can be so naive.

Centola cares about Balbadd. For the life of Catrina she doesn't know why, but Centola loves it. Perhaps it's a twisted form of Stockholm syndrome. In Balbadd Centola starved, lost, and was put through an emotional rollercoaster. But then again, it's also the place she loved, learned and lived, right?

…

For Centola, Catrina will save Balbadd. For her big sister, she will become a saving grace and take down all in her path.

The floors are cool to the touch but she doesn't care, and instead flings the blanket off her and walks with purpose into the kitchen where Yamu is working on some formulas with Yunan and Eren sharpens his arrow tips. They look up when she enters, and then the smiles slip off their faces and their eyes blaze.

"It's time"

* * *

"Aladdin…You're also a magi?!"

"Also?" Aladdin asks, tilting his head to the side "Do you know other magi?"

"Yes...I know another magi…" Sinbad pats Ugo, looking over him with wonder and excitement. Centola and Khadeja stand next to Aladdin and Morgiana (who told them they can just call her Mor if they want, Aladdin already does). "Although our relationship isn't the best..."

"Do you mean Al Thamen's or the Reim Empire's 'High Priestess'?" Centola asks, and Sinbad whips his head around to look into her eyes. The initial gentleness in his gaze is gone, replaced by a steady, sharp look that could be interpreted in a thousand different ways.

_He is beginning to understand who I am, but the pieces of the puzzle don't fit right._

"Al Thamen's…" He says slowly, and Centola wonders if she said the right thing. However, going through the manga pages in her memories, these words will make her relationship with the magi of the Kou Empire more understandable. For right now, she just seems secretive. Khadeja, still scowling at the stain on 'Mistress's pretty sash she gave me!' quickly shoots Centola a 'should-he-know-this-much?' look.

"Ah, I see…"

"Just who are you people?" Aladdin questions, and Centola is actually a bit surprised he was pointing the question toward both Sin and her. Sinbad goes first, giving a speech he undoubtedly has done before, and Centola goes after him. With a twinkle in her eye, she says soothingly,

"My name is Centola De Coverna, and I am sixteen and the niece of Zeina De Coverna" Sinbad's shocked face is really amusing. "I believe you know her, King Sinbad?"

"I do" he says gruffly, but the playfulness of his face tells her of the plans spinning into action within his mind.

"De...Coverna?" Mor asks slowly, concentrating hard on the name. "I think I've heard that name before"

"Ah well, my family isn't that big, and we're not very showy about our...dealings" She notes Jafar's sudden tenseness and Masrur's unsure expression, as if debating hurling her out of Balbadd. Aunt Zeina wasn't very inconspicuous about her wants and desires when it came to Sindria, was she?

"Oh"

"Hey, Mr. Sinbad, there's one thing I want you to teach me" Aladdin begins to talk about his want for more knowledge about who he is, and Sinbad answers his questions easily, and Centola really can't get over that mysterious look in his eyes. Aladdin himself is just too cute. Looking at the young boy, she can't believe all he's done in such a short period of time. He even helped Alibaba capture a Dungeon! His long blue hair is neat and silky, and his big azure eyes are calming yet innocent and naive. He looks...he looks…

A bit like Bad when she thinks nobody is looking.

"Can I ask a favor of the amazing Aladdin and beautiful Centola?" Arch an eyebrow elegantly, Centola. Look welcoming yet unsure whether or not to accept.

"What is it?"

To tell you the truth, there is a certain battle going on right now but...because of certain circumstances...Right now I do not have any metal vessels!" He says it with the very same grin he uses in the manga, and Centola almost bust out laughing.

She doesn't though because that would be unlady like.

"All seven were stolen from him" Jafar deadpans, and Khadeja chuckles a bit.

"Would you be willing to lend us your powers?"

_What did Aunt Zeina say when I left?_

"_Don't trust Sinbad my dear, he will make you serious. And…"_

"I would be glad to help, Sinbad" she smiles widely.

"_Seriousness leaves a scar"_

* * *

Alibaba is tired. He can't help it, after the past days with that brat Bad, he's feeling pretty down in the dumps. There hasn't been a single day since she came that he hasn't wanted to strangle her because of the constant teasing and sneering. Why does she hate him so much?

She's such a little twerp.

Sighing, he continues his stroll through Junkyard Street, finding the place he called home just as dirty as before, despite being an empty lot. Maybe his father meant to do something with the plot of land, but never got to it because of his untimely death...That Alibaba caused.

His older brothers probably never got around to finishing his father's project. Or never cared, since it was the birthplace of their bastard brother.

There! Right there, that was the place where his house (tent) was! Oh he remembers so much! From his kind mother holding after he fell, to Kassim and Mariam and him working the jobs of the Slum Rats. Shining shoes, guiding tourists around, helping with little construction projects here and there. Once he was a messenger!

He leans down and takes the dirt between his fingers, watching as the silt slides back to the earth from the gaps between the digits.

Lilliana's house was over there. Smart, nice Lilliana, who was a singer in Mrs. Gamela's bar.

He misses them all so much.

"Mom...Auntie...Mariam..." He can hear the emotion in his voice. The defeat, the anxiety. "What do I do?"

All that's left is him and Kassim, and it doesn't even feel like Kassim is even _there_ anymore. What is he suppose to do, when he is alone and uncared for? Stuck in a situation he couldn't have ever dreamed of, in a world that no longer cares? Is there any hope left for a boy in a man's world?

Rayide.

The name of a far off city echoes in his brain, and the memories pour back through his head like a waterfall.

_"Kassim...If this is Centola's house, then where is she?" It wasn't a very nice house. One bedroom, a sturdy yet dusty kitchen that the rats had found their way into through hard work clawing at the boards of the floor. The Centola he knew, clean and motherly, would never let such a thing occur and get the problem fixed as soon as she got the money to do so. _

_So why didn't she?_

_There was a lack of...Life from the home. Here and there a few nicknacks lay, but the hollow echoes made him ache for something to prove that his friend was here._

_He'd missed the sweet dancer from the Slums._

_"She's gone, Alibaba" It was an echo, he was sure of it. There was no way...yet, it made sense. _

_"What? Where did Cent go?" Kassim gave him dead, cold eyes that to this day burn in his memory._

_"When she heard about the Treasury..." Alibaba winced. The incident, while two years old, was still fresh in the Prince's mind. "She blew up at me, and then announced that she had a Aunt in Rayide. Then off she went, leaving the Slums"  
_

_There was no hate in his voice. There couldn't be, because Alibaba knew that Kassim could never hate Centola, no matter what may occur between the two. No, there was just anger and betrayal and a hint of jealousy. _

Jealousy?

_Well, it makes sense. The Slums had always been a horrible place, yet no resident had up and left so easily before. Centola had done it, and thats what made Kassim so jealous. Kassim believed he could never leave the junkyard of a place._

_"Isn't she coming back?" It was a foolish question, but hope flooded him at the prospect of seeing her again. He flash backed to the time when he first saw her in the bar after so long. He didn't know who was singing that night, but vaguely remembers thinking that the song was cheerful, uplifting and bright. He was too wrapped up in Kassim to notice, but the moment the dreadlocked boy's eyes widened, and a flicker of admiration crossed the brown orbs, he felt the arms encircle him and a cheek mold into his own. _

_The thought that had crossed his mind, while far off and lost within the deep recesses of his subconscious, was something like this:_

It feels like home.

_"Alibaba!" Falling to the floor was probably the most idiotic thing he had ever done, but it had happened and even now a flicker of mortification rose up in his chest._

_Her hair, strawberry blond had been put up in a skilled bun and her green mirrors for eyes showed him that yes, he was blushing. Her fourteen year old appearance looked nothing like when she was nine, and while he was able to recognize the full lips and rosy cheeks, Centola had become incredibly...not cute, not adorable, but beautiful. _

_And Kassim got to see her every day like that._

_"No, Alibaba. I don't think she is" Well...who would want to return to a place like this? And if she did have a aunt in Rayide, wouldn't her aunt's life provide a much more stable place for her? It was unfair to hope she would return to Balbadd, and in a flash of realization, he didn't want her to return to a place so filled with strife and despair._

_"...Why didn't you tell two tell me about Mariam?"  
_

_"The year after you left the slums...There was a sickness. They quarantined the Slums so it wouldn't spread to the Palace. We didn't have any doctors or medicine. Many died in horrible agony, including my sister Mariam...As she suffered and grew cold, there was nothing...There was nothing I could do! You want to know what happened Alibaba?!" Kassim was shouting by the end, teeth clenched and jaw tense, he was pulling on his hair as he paced in the small kitchen._

_"I-I-"  
_

_"I left Centola at the house, and went to beg for food. I had to fight people who were once _friends _for the scraps I got. And when I returned home, for the first time in days feeling like I had sort of accomplishment, Centola was there, wailing over Mariam's cold dead body!" Spit flew from his mouth and hot angry tears gathered within his icy eyes. "It felt like time stopped, I couldn't even force myself to look at her body...and Centola, Centola just sobbed and sobbed and it broke my heart to hear her piercing cries. I held her in my arms and tried to think of a way to stop the pain, _but my sister was dead. _And in the end I just cried with her"_

_Something wet fell onto his tunic, and Alibaba quickly swiped at his face, staring at his friend's back. _

_"I tried so hard Alibaba. Centola was the __only person left who I even gave a damn about and I couldn't fix her. The reason I lied to that night was because I already decided to change the Slums and enlighten the people about the cruel monarchy, but the reason Centola lied to you, even if you couldn't see it, was because she was- she was _broken_"_

_Alibaba shakes his head._

_"No, Centola isn't-"  
_

_"She is!" Kassim roared, turning on him "Centola tried to hide it, and she did it well, but I could always see the bags under her eyes and hear __hoarseness of her throat. I tried to protect her but she wouldn't let me...And now I can't even make it right..."_

_"Kassim..."  
_

_"**That's** why I formed the Fog Troop! Hearing about the tunnel helped. After that raid, the Fog Troop was powerful! I gathered troops and weapons...and we fought the soldiers of King Ahbmad Saluja! But something's missing! We're just a motley crew of Slum rats! If nothing changes, they'll hunt us down like mere thieves!"_

Kassim had gone on to convince him to become the leader of the Fog Troop, though Alibaba feels more like a figurehead set up to convince people that they aren't all bad. Kassim isn't bad! Some of the people in the Fog Troop however...

Kassim is family, no matter what happens. Even if he is the reason Centola left, even if he is the cause behind Alibaba's anxieties. Friends are friends, and Alibaba knows Kassim is doing his very best. So Alibaba needs to as well. With that thought in mind, he leaves the broken junkyard behind him, and returns to his base. They have a raid tonight, after all.

* * *

"Bad"

"Ali-dork" Alibaba huffs and turns red while glaring at the child, who smugly smiles and stokes her staff lovingly. Why does she have such a devotion to that thing anyway? It's like the staff is human or something.

_She probably named it and insists people call her by that name._

The thought almost makes him smile, and he tries to move past the...is she ten?

...A ten year old magician, traveling on her own. That reminds him of- No. No more thinking about him.

"What's wrong Prince-y?"

"Prince-y?" He deadpans, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. How come this one little brat gets under his skin so much?

"Yup. Decided on it myself, you little munchkin"

"Mu-munch- You're shorter than me!"

"Yeah but girls are ALLOWED to be short. Your DNA must be wacky"

"My what?"

"And here I thought you had an education!"

_I hate her so much_

* * *

DONE! Thank God I finished today, writers block sucks. Alright, as y'all know, school starts tomorrow (for me anyway) so I won't be able to post as much or often as I have been in the summer :(. But when I do, they will be long! Promise! So um, yeah. Stuff happened :P Lol, Eren barely got any screen time! But then again neither did Judal, Asad and Kougyoku and they will be very important soon. Heh, I'll just have to make the next chappie about them! LOL!

The next chapter will cover a lot of shieße~

Also I posted another story called Beneath the Stars, which holds a bunch of short stories based on the events in this story! Read it if you have a chance, most of them are going to be funny but there will be a few sad ones.

Got any questions? Something wrong about the chapter? Grammatical errors, something you didn't like? PM me or leave it in the reviews, I will reply and see what I can do to make the story better/clearer for y'all to understand. ILY MY DARLING READERS!

BYE~~~~~~~


End file.
